A menteur, menteur et demi !
by Ivrian
Summary: Leurs amis respectifs se demandent dans quelle mesure leur haine mutuelle ne cache pas un sentiment plus tendre… et décident de les forcer à l’avouer ! Malheureusement, c'est sans compter la mauvaise foi des deux concernés... SLASH HPDM.
1. Prologue

**A menteur, menteur et demi !**

**Auteur** : Ivrian.

**Disclaimer **: Ben, tout à JKR, comme d'hab !

**Résum** : Leurs amis respectifs se demandent dans quelle mesure leur haine mutuelle ne cache pas un sentiment plus tendre… et décident de les forcer à l'avouer ! C'est sans compter la mauvaise foi sans limites des deux principaux intéressés !

**Note de l'auteur** : Et une fic de plus, une ! Bah, comme j'ai virtuellement terminé « La punition » et « Avec des si », je peux me le permettre, non ? *Regard en coin* Non ? Et bien tant pis !

**°°°**

**Prologue**

Le choc avait été spectaculaire. La chute ne le fut pas moins. Avant même que quiconque ait eu le temps de réagir, le corps de Draco Malfoy s'était écrasé contre les gradins avec un bruit sourd.

Aussitôt, des hurlements retentirent au quatre coins des tribunes. Les élèves des quatre maisons n'auraient pas imaginé une seule seconde que ce match de quidditch Gryffondor/Serpentard se transformerait aussi rapidement en cauchemar.

- Arrêtez le match, par Merlin ! hurla Tina Jordan, la commentatrice.

Harry avait attrapé le vif d'or quand les clameurs l'atteignirent. Son visage perdit toute trace de couleur lorsqu'il vit au sol le corps inerte de Malfoy. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il était auprès de l'attrappeur des serpentards. Suivi de près par Poppy Pomfresh, qui arrivait en courant.

- Malfoy ! cria-t-il. Réponds-moi !

- Potter, espèce d'imbécile…, haleta le blond, le visage crispé par la souffrance. Arrête de hurler, je ne suis pas sourd !

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, le jeune homme était conscient, c'était bon signe. Autour d'eux, les gens se pressaient en masse.

- Poussez-vous un peu ! hurla Poppy, avec un mouvement impatient à l'adresse des gêneurs. Laissez-le respirer !

Elle fouilla brièvement dans sa trousse d'urgence et en sortit un petit flacon rempli d'un liquide de couleur sombre.

- Je vais lui donner un peu de _Kiriseth_, fit-elle à l'adresse de Harry. Cela soulagera sa douleur et le fera dormir, le temps que nous sachions ce qu'il a de cassé.

De ce fait, le blond ne semblait franchement pas en forme. La douleur déformait ses traits fins en un rictus des plus déplaisants. Harry laissa enfin s'exprimer sa colère :

- Pauvre con ! Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein ? ! Il a fallu que tu essaies de me jouer encore un tour de cochon !

- Je… suis… un serpentard, Potter ! souffla Draco. Tu t'attendais à quoi… de ma part ?

- Ouais, tu as l'air malin, maintenant ! Ton mauvais plan t'est retombé sur le coin de la gueule !

Poppy jeta au gryffondor un regard d'affectueux reproche.

- Tss… Tss… Potter ! Je sais que vous êtes inquiet, mais ne lui parlez pas sur ce ton.

Le regard acier croisa brièvement le regard émeraude.

- Potter, inquiet pour moi ? ricana le serpentard malgré la douleur aiguë. Vous rêvez, Pompom !

- Monsieur Malfoy, cessez donc de me donner ce surnom ridicule et buvez ceci !

Elle glissa la fiole entre les lèvres du jeune homme, qui avala avec avidité.

Hermione, Ron, Pansy et Blaise avaient rejoint l'attroupement et contemplaient le spectacle avec une inquiétude non dissimulée.

L'effet du _Kiriseth_ ne se fit pas attendre. Les traits de Malfoy se détendirent sous l'effet du breuvage. Il lutta pour empêcher le sommeil de le gagner.

- Ne résistez pas, Mr Malfoy, fit Poppy, voyant ses efforts désespérés. Il faut que vous dormiez.

- Dans… une minute… j'ai… un truc… important… à dire… à… Potter… 

Harry se pencha pour entendre.

- Si… je devais… ne pas… m'en sortir… 

- Ta gueule, crétin ! explosa le gryffondor. Bien sûr que tu vas t'en sortir ! Je te parie que dans une semaine tu recommenceras à me pourrir la vie !!!

Draco luttait de toutes ses forces contre Morphée. Mais la bataille était perdue d'avance.

- Je… voulais… que… tu… le saches, balbutia-t-il, … Harry… Je… Je… t'aime…

Et Draco Malfoy sombra dans l'inconscience. Harry Potter resta un moment interloqué, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans le périmètre le plus proche, puis il se précipita sur le serpentard, agrippant ses épaules avec vivacité.

- QUOI ? ! ? ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Malfoy ! ? Répète !!!

- Il a dit « Harry, je t'aime », intervint timidement une Serdaigle de troisième année.

Le survivant la foudroya du regard et elle recula, rougissante.

- Harry, intervint Poppy, amusée, pour la réponse à votre question, il faudra attendre. Il ne se réveillera pas avant plusieurs heures. Mais je pense que nous avons tous clairement entendu.

Le brun ne put que la fixer, les yeux exorbités. La nouvelle se répandait alentour comme une traînée de poudre. 

« Malfoy a dit à Potter qu'il était amoureux de lui ! » 

« Non, c'est pas possible ! »

« Si, il a dit Harry je t'aime ! »

Hermione, Ron, Pansy et Blaise échangèrent des regards victorieux. Enfin, le grand mot était lâché. On était en plein dans le vif du sujet. Et aucun des deux éternels rivaux ne pourrait revenir en arrière, cette fois…

*

Pourquoi les deux gryffondors étaient-ils soudainement devenus aussi amis avec les deux serpentards ? Beaucoup de monde se posait la question. Et Malfoy avouant ses sentiments pour Potter ! C'était la quatrième dimension. Beaucoup d'élèves auraient donné cher pour connaître le fin mot de toute cette histoire.

Mais seuls les quatre comploteurs des deux maisons rivales savaient la vérité. Et pour comprendre comment Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter en étaient arrivés là, il fallait remonter le cours du temps, quelques semaines plus tôt…     

**°°°**

**Ce que nous ferons prochainement avec le chapitre 1 ! A suivre…**


	2. Songes, pas toujours mensonges

**A menteur, menteur et demi !**

**Auteur** : Ivrian.

**Disclaimer **: Ben, tout à JKR, comme d'hab !

**Résum** : Leurs amis respectifs se demandent dans quelle mesure leur haine mutuelle ne cache pas un sentiment plus tendre… et décident de les forcer à l'avouer ! C'est sans compter la mauvaise foi sans limites des deux principaux intéressés !

**Note de l'auteur** : Et une fic de plus, une ! Bah, comme j'ai terminé « La punition » et « Avec des si », je peux me le permettre, non ? *Regard en coin* Non ? Et bien tant pis !

Réponses aux rewiews :

Kyogirl 63 : Merci pour le compliment, ça me touche ! Voilà la suite !

Laurie : Alors vous vous posez tous la question, hein ? Et bien, nous allons remonter le temps, histoire de savoir ce qui s'est passé, lol ! Bises à tous, en espérant que ça vous plaira autant.

Anya et Xeres : Coucou ! J'aime dérouter mes lecteurs, tu l'auras compris. En fait, je ne suis jamais là où on m'attend, lol !

DW : Merci, en espérant que tu aimeras toujours autant la suite !

Black Alex : Mais bien sûr que je me souviens de toi ! Il y a d'ailleurs un petit clin d'œil pour toi à la fin de ma fic « La punition ». Tu sais que tu viens de me faire plaisir, là, en me demandant si nous étions deux à écrire ? Cela me prouve que je suis capable d'écrire des choses très différentes ! Mais non, je suis toute seule.

Kaorulabelle : Elle déchire, ta rewiew, lol ! Voilà la suite !

Miya Black : Coucou, Miya ! La suite est là...

Blaise le poussin masqu : Salut, vous deux ! Et une histoire de plus, une !

Hannange : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite !

Lunattica : Bisous, la suite est l !

Cordelune : Salut, toi ! Tu sais que j'adore tes fics ? Spécialement « on peut toujours rêver » ! Merci pour ta rewiew, en tous cas. Pour le nombre de chap, je ne veux pas trop m'avancer. Disons, minimum dix, maximum vingt. Ça te va, lol ?

Alexiel V : Merci, merci, merci ! Voilà la suite !

Kyûrane : Merci ! Pour ma part, il semblerait que je sois incapable de faire de trop longs chapitres. Je préfère qu'ils soient nombreux, mais courts (enfin, de longueur moyenne, quoi !) « Votre grandeur » ? Tu y vas fort, l ? Je suis toute rouge !

Shadow Saphir : Et c'est pas fini, le suspense, lol !

Cmoi : Moi, c'est ton pseudo que je trouve excellent ! Ptdr !

Saael' : Bonjour, vous ! Dis donc, tu n'as pas rewiewé la suite de « La punition » (à ce jour, du moins !), comment que je fais pour m'améliorer ? ! En tous cas j'suis très contente que tu n'ais pas vu de défauts sur cette fic, lol ! Bises !

Leoline : Bizz à toi aussi, la suite est enfin arrivée !

Ndmde lo : En espérant que la suite te plaira autant… 

Natsume-chan : Normalement, la suite devrait paraître toutes les semaines. Merci de ta rewiew !

Celinette : Ma puce ! Ouais, il y a eu pas mal de merdes avec FF.net, ces temps-ci ! Oui, j'ai bien reçu ton mail, je t'en envoie un assez rapidement, promis ! J'ai lu ton OS, et il est génial !

Blackounette : Alors, on a été sage ? C'est bien, voilà la suite !

Sirie Steffie : Merci beaucoup ! Suite arrivée !

Laurie : Non, j'ai pas rêv ! T'as bien laissé deux rewiews sur ce seul chapitre ! T'es géniale et je t'adore ! 

Ninou : Merci pour ces compliments, ça me fait plaisir de voir que j'arrive à faire passer les émotions des persos !

Isabelle Malfoy : Ma chère amie, je suis diplômée « es coupures perverses de chapitres, mention très bien » ! MdR !

Lulu-Cyfair : Me trancher les doigts de pieds ? Horreur ! Mais comment je fais pour écrire alors ? Hé oui, j'écris AUSSI avec mes doigts de pieds, vu le nombre de fics en cours, lol ! Kisses, ma Lulu !

Yuki-san 3 : Merci pour tous ces Wouaw ! Moi aussi, j'adore la quatrième dimension… voilà la suite !

°°°

**1**

**Songes, pas toujours mensonges…**

**_Donc, quelques semaines auparavant… _**

La bibliothèque de Poudlard, réputée pour son silence studieux, était en ce lundi matin l'objet d'une discussion des plus animées. Ces bruyants papotages, dans un lieu habituellement si calme, n'allaient certainement pas tarder à attirer l'attention de la maîtresse des lieux, la redoutée Mme Pince. 

- Baisse d'un ton, Ron, chuchota Hermione Granger, gryffondor de septième année, à son compagnon, un jeune homme roux au teint pour l'heure aussi coloré que sa chevelure.

- Mais enfin, Herm ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas entendu ! Tu étais là, toi aussi !

Seamus Finnegan, un grand échalas irlandais, hocha la tête à son tour.

- On l'a tous entendu.

Neville Londubat, Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown, qui complétaient le groupe de bavards, aquiescèrent religieusement.

- Hermione ! insista Ron. On ne peut pas se voiler la face ! Il a bien dit ça !

- Pfft ! fit Neville, qui semblait sonné. Et je peux vous assurer que ça fait un sacré choc !

- Chut ! murmura Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à Mme Pince. Et d'abord, pourquoi vous mettez-vous dans cet état ? Il a juste parlé dans son sommeil et dit…

- … Il a dit « Dray, mon amour ! », termina Parvati, qui semblait elle aussi avoir du mal à s'en remettre.

- J'ai toujours pensé que leur haine mutuelle était un peu trop forte, murmura Lavande, et qu'elle cachait tout autre chose…

- Et bien là, on vient d'en avoir la confirmation ! fit Ron.

Le jeune homme avait vraiment du mal à encaisser les paroles de son meilleur ami.

- Bon, on arrête tout, fit calmement Hermione. Et on reprend depuis le début. Tout les six, nous avons voulu faire une surprise à notre meilleur ami pour son anniversaire. Donc, nous sommes allés le réveiller dans sa chambre de préfet en chef de Gryffondor, et…

- … Et en fait de surprise, c'est nous qui l'avons eu ! compléta Seamus.

- Parce que, dans les brumes du sommeil, le garçon qui a survécu à murmuré d'un ton particulièrement câlin, et entre deux soupirs très révélateurs, ces trois mots qui tuent : « Dray, mon amour » ! rajouta Ron. 

Même Hermione, la cartésienne du groupe, avait du mal à avaler la pilule. Stupéfaits, incrédules, franchement KO, les six amis n'avaient pas eu le cœur de réveiller Harry Potter, et l'avaient laissé à ses songes… pas très catholiques.

- Il est clair que ses rêves dévoilent ce qu'il refuse d'admettre dans la réalité, fit Hermione, pensive.

- Merlin, c'est pas croyable ! s'exclama Ron. Ils se haïssent depuis leur première année !

Parvati émit un gloussement digne d'un poulet d'élevage.

- Faut croire que la haine et l'amour sont deux sentiments très proches !

Hermione essayait encore désespérément d'être pragmatique.

- Mais… ce n'était peut-être pas de Malfoy dont il était question ?

Ron lui jeta un regard carrément sarcastique.

- Bien sûr, Herm ! C'est vrai que Harry connaît tout un stock de mecs prénommés Dray, et qu'il les appelle tous « Mon beau serpent » !

- Ah, oui ! J'ai entendu ça, moi aussi, en sortant de sa chambre ! s'écria Lavande avec un enthousiasme que ses compagnons jugèrent fort peu de circonstance. Il a rajouté en soupirant « Mon beau serpent »… ou « Mon beau serpentard », je ne sais plus !

Ce coup-ci, Hermione craquait complètement. C'en était trop !

- D'accord, d'accord ! Harry Potter est amoureux de Draco Malfoy ! Là, je l'ai dit, vous êtes contents ! cria-t-elle.

Ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire rappliquer Mme Pince à leur table, à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop.

- Miss Granger ! vociféra-t-elle. Où vous croyez-vous, bon sang ! ?

- Pardon, Mme Pince, murmura la coupable d'un air repentant. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Je l'espère, sinon c'est la porte !

Le silence se fit, et chacun se replongea dans ses livres. Lorsque la bibliothécaire eut disparu, Seamus marmonna entre ses dents :

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, pour Harry et Malfoy ?

Tous échangèrent des regards embarrassés. Ils n'en avaient strictement aucune idée…

***

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle commune des Serpentards, la foudre avait aussi frappé. Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Grabbe, Grégory Goyle et Blaise Zabini semblaient eux aussi muets de stupeur. Pas pour longtemps. Les serpents sont bavards, c'est bien connu…

- Tu es sûre de ce que tu as entendu, Pansy ? demanda Blaise, rompant enfin un très pesant silence.

- Sûre et certaine ! affirma la jeune fille. Il était encore endormi et je lui amenais son petit déjeuner au lit. Alors, pour ne pas le réveiller, j'ai posé le plateau sur sa table de chevet, et là, il a parlé très distinctement.

- Et il a bien dit… ça ? reprit Goyle, incrédule.

Pansy hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Je l'ai entendu comme je te vois, fit-elle. Il a dit texto : « Harry, amour, voilà ton cadeau d'anniversaire » et il a poussé un gémissement… explicite.

Elle baissa la tête, les joues soudainement rouges. Nul besoin d'être devin pour comprendre quel genre de rêve faisait le blond jeune homme !

Les quatre amis avaient du mal à s'en remettre. Draco Malfoy, sang pur et héritier de la puissante famille Malfoy, accessoirement préfet en chef de la maison Serpentard, fantasmait sur son pire ennemi !

- Faut croire que la haine et l'amour sont deux sentiments très proches ! dit Vincent, stupéfait.

- Mais, ce n'était peut-être pas de Harry Potter dont il s'agissait ?

Grégory essayait timidement d'être lucide.

- Mais bien sûr ! fit Blaise, sarcastique. C'est vrai que Dray connaît un max de types prénommés Harry, et qu'ils fêtent tous leur anniversaire aujourd'hui !

- Il faut arrêter de se voiler la face, fit sentencieusement Pansy. Draco Malfoy est amoureux de Harry Potter, on ne peut plus le nier !

Une énorme chape de plomb tomba sur les épaules de chacun.

- Merlin ! murmura Crabbe. Si son père apprend ça, Drake est bon pour le cimetière !

- Et sans passer par la case Ste Mangouste, reprit sombrement Goyle. Je suis certain que Malfoy senior trouvera le moyen de s'échapper d'Azkaban, rien que pour venir trucider son fils !

Les quatre amis échangèrent des regards horrifiés.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour ces deux-la ?

Merlin devait très certainement être en vacances, car il ne répondit pas. Et aucun d'eux ne trouva d'idée satisfaisante sur la manière dont il convenait d'agir dans cette incroyable situation…

°°°

**A suivre… Si vous le voulez bien.**


	3. Non, je ne fantasme pas sur lui !

**A menteur, menteur et demi !**

**Auteur** : Ivrian.

**Disclaimer **: Ben, tout à JKR, comme d'hab ! Excepté le personnage de Nérina Gray, la psychomage.

**Résum** : Leurs amis respectifs se demandent dans quelle mesure leur haine mutuelle ne cache pas un sentiment plus tendre… et décident de les forcer à l'avouer ! C'est sans compter la mauvaise foi sans limites des deux principaux intéressés !

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci infiniment pour vos rewiews. Le rating restera en PG 13, je pense. Ça veut dire, en langage clair, que pour celles qui attendent un lemon, et bien, y en aura paaaas !!!! **Dernier petit message à tout le monde : j'ai changé la date d'anniversaire de Harry par pure convenance personnelle. Que Ste JKR me pardonne, lol !**

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

Sin666 : Bien sur que non, je ne vous ferai pas ce coup-là, lol !

Lunae : Merci beaucoup !

Cordelune : Merci, je suis toute rouge ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne m'arrête pas en si bon chemin, lol !

Cerulane : Merci infiniment ! Voilà la suite…

Zazan : Le fusil à pompe ? Non, piti ! Voilà la suite ! 

Celinette : Coucou, ma puce ! Moi aussi, j'adore tes fics, c'est définitif. Update plus souvent, s'teplait ! Bon, il faut vraiment que je t'envoie ce mail, mais je suis débordée… Je vais faire un effort, promis !

Lou4 : Mais oui, je vois parfaitement, et je suis d'accord !

Lulu-Cyfair : Non, pitié, pas la torture, pas la torture ! Oui, j'ai eu envie de changer et de faire un Goyle, un Crabbe et une Parkinson intelligents et humains, pour changer ! Kisses.

Hanna : Merci, toi aussi, tu es sympa !

Lunattica : Bizou, voilà la suite !

Akashana : La voil !

Blackounette : OUF ! Ste Mangouste fait bien son boulot si tu es encore l ! Voilà, tu as tout compris. Le prologue, c'était le présent, et là, à partir du chap 1, nous remontons le temps pour comprendre comment ils en sont arrivés là.

Love d'Harry : Bisous et merci !

Paradise Nightwish : Toi repenser correctement… voilà suite.

Lululle : Ben oui, y en avait marre qu'il soit toujours idiot, le pauvre !

Alexiel V : Ben oui, que veux-tu, je suis une adepte des chapitres courts, je ne peux pas me refaire !

Ninou : Merci, la suite est l !

Angy : Merci, Angelina ! Oui, j'ai changé la date d'anniversaire, ça m'arrangeait bien mieux !

Blaise le poussin masqu : Qu'est-ce que ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous aimez mes délires, les jumeaux ! Je crois que vous avez du rewiewer toutes mes fics, non ?

Laurie : Ben oui, Pansy a fait son deuil de Dray ! Quant à Ron, il aime sincérement Harry, donc il va faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur !

Saael' : Bonsoir, vous ! Je suis très heureuse de te revoir ! Gros problèmes ? Je suis d'une bonne écoute, donc, si le mail t'en dit ! En tous cas, bisous et à bientôt pour une nouvelle rewiew constructive.

Anya et Xeres : Moi aussi ça me rappelle mes années de jeunesse, quand ma bande de potes et moi on s'amusait à jouer les marieurs ! MdR ! Merci pour le compliment, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me touche.

Myia Black : Myia sur tous les fronts ! Merci d'être toujours là.

Sely : Coucou ! Ah, ah ! Si j'arrive à te faire lire des slashs, c'est génial ! Il n'y a rien de plus gratifiant pour quelqu'un qui écrit que d'arriver à élargir l'horizon de ses lecteurs. C'est la plus grande des récompenses ! Bises.

DW : Salut ! Oui, j'ai changé sciemment l'anniversaire de Harry. Merci pour les compliments, ça me fait très plaisir !

°°°

**2**

**Non, je ne fantasme pas sur lui !**

Au petit déjeuner, Harry Potter trouva la façon dont ses amis le regardaient pour le moins… étrange. Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant angoissant si des cornes ne lui étaient pas venues sur le crâne pendant la nuit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ce serait plutôt à nous de te demander ça, marmonna Ron dans sa barbe.

Il fut récompensé de cette remarque par un magistral coup de pied dans le tibia, donné par une Hermione rouge de confusion et de colère. Son regard disait clairement au rouquin « je croyais qu'on avait décidé de ne pas aborder le sujet ».

Mais trop tard ! Harry avait entendu et les fixait, sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par l ?

Hermione soupira, tout en se répétant tel un leitmotiv « Tact et discrétion, tact et discrétion ».

- Harry, commença-t-elle précautionneusement, te souviens-tu de tes rêves ?

- Tu veux dire mes cauchemars à propos de la mort de Jedusor ? fit le gryffondor avec un brin d'ironie. Je ne les fais presque plus, si ça t'intéresse. Mes séances avec Nérina portent leurs fruits, on dirait.

Hermione se tut, troublée. Nérina Gray était le psychomage que fréquentait Harry depuis presque un an. Lors de sa sixième année, la prophétie s'était réalisée et le gryffondor avait vaincu le mage noir. Avec toutes les conséquences que cela impliquait… Harry se réveillait la nuit en nage, sanglotant comme un enfant perdu, incapable de se contrôler. 

Dumbledore, Remus Lupin et Tonks avaient du le forcer à consulter un spécialiste. Et un Harry pour le moins récalcitrant s'était retrouvé face au docteur Gray, une petite rousse dotée d'un sacré caractère, qui avait fini par le forcer à admettre qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir tout seul.

Une relation de confiance, de respect mutuel, voire même d'affection s'était peu à peu instaurée entre la psychomage et son patient. A raison de deux fois par semaine, puis deux fois par mois, le survivant s'épanchait librement sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il avait l'impression de renaître. C'était si bon de pouvoir parler sans contrainte face à une personne étrangère à toute cette horreur…

Mais en voyant l'air gêné de ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry comprenait sans problème que ce n'était pas ce à quoi ils pensaient.

- D'accord, soupira-t-il en croisant les bras. De quoi parlez-vous ?

« Tact et discrétion, tact et discrétion… »

- On te parle de tes rêves humides à propos de Malfoy ! lâcha Ron, incapable de se contrôler davantage.

- QUOI ? ! ? ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? ! ? !

Si Hermione avait eu des _avada__ kedavra _à la place des yeux, nul doute que Ron serait mort une bonne dizaine de fois déjà.

- Harry, vraiment, tu ne te souviens de rien du tout ? insista-t-elle doucement.

Bouche bée, les yeux exorbités, le garçon qui a survécu était l'image même de l'indignation et de la stupeur. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre la question.

- Non, non, non ! Je rêve de… Malfoy, c'est ça que vous essayez de me dire ? !

- Hum… Et disons que d'après tes gémissements et ce que tu dis, ce ne sont pas des rêves d'enfant de chœur ! expliqua Ron, embarrassé.

L'air catastrophé du survivant faisait peine à voir. Ses deux amis ne savaient plus où se mettre. Ils attendirent avec angoisse la question suivante.

- Et… qu'est-ce que je disais, dans ce rêve ?

- Heu… c'est sans importance, Harry ! fit précipitamment Hermione. De toute manière, c'est ridicule d'imaginer que tu parlais de Malfoy !

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? répéta le concerné sur un ton exigeant clairement une réponse.

- Tu as dit « Dray, mon amour » et « Mon beau serpent » ! répondit Ron, avec un empressement que la jeune fille jugea hors de propos.

- Et… combien de personnes m'ont entendu dire ça ?

- Hum… Ron, Parvati, Lavande, Neville, Seamus… et moi ! répondit la jeune sorcière.

Harry ferma les yeux, totalement anéanti.

- Je n'ai plus qu'à aller me suicider, murmura-t-il, effondré.

- Mais non, Harry ! Mione a raison, ce n'était probablement pas de Draco Malfoy qu'il s'agissait !

Harry les regarda tous deux avec commisération.

- Bien sûr ! Tu connais beaucoup de Dray, dans le coin ? ! Et qui plus est, à Serpentard ? !

Hermione et Ron gardèrent un silence prudent. 

- Non, c'est impossible ! siffla soudain Harry entre ses dents. C'était sûrement un cauchemar ! Non, je ne fantasme PAS sur lui ! ! !

Le jeune homme semblait au bord de l'explosion. Le rouquin échangea avec la jeune sorcière un discret mais inquiet coup d'œil. Il fallait calmer le jeu, et rapidement.

- Harry, ce n'est qu'un rêve ! fit Hermione d'un ton apaisant. Ça ne veut strictement rien dire. Ou du moins, pas forcément ce que l'on pense. Les rêves ont souvent une signification cachée qui est tout autre que celle qu'ils laissent entrevoir… Tu connais le proverbe ! « Songes, mensonges »…

- Tout à fait ! approuva vigoureusement le jeune Weasley. D'ailleurs, il y a un psy moldu qui en a très bien parlé. Attends que je me souvienne… Un certain Freud, je crois ?

Le regard du survivant lui fit comprendre illico qu'il avait fait une bourde monumentale. Sans un mot de plus, Harry Potter se leva et quitta le réfectoire.

- Ron, espèce d'imbécile ! hurla Hermione. Tu avais besoin de lui parler de Freud ? !

- Ben quoi ? C'est pas l'inventeur de la psychanalyse, chez les moldus ?

- Oui, et il est surtout connu pour tout ramener au sexe !

Hermione était furieuse.

- Tu aurais voulu faire comprendre à Harry qu'il souhaite coucher avec Malfoy, tu ne t'y serais pas mieux pris !

- COMMENT ? ! Potter rêve de coucher avec Dray ? !

Au son de ce glapissement strident, les deux amis se retournèrent d'un même mouvement.

- Oh, merde ! lâcha Ron en reconnaissant Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. La totale !

- Vous n'avez rien entendu, c'est compris, Parkinson ? ! menaça Hermione en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise. Vous oubliez !

Blaise leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Relax ! Si ce que vous venez de dire est vrai, on doit parler, dit-il d'une voix traînante.

- Et de quoi, Zabini ? riposta Ron, montrant les dents.

- Draco fait aussi des rêves cochons à propos de Potter ! lâcha Pansy d'une seule traite.

Les quatre ennemis échangèrent un regard qui en disait long.

- Bon, écoutez, reprit Blaise, ça ne nous plait pas plus qu'à vous, mais les faits sont l : Draco et Harry ont un sentiment… spécial l'un pour l'autre.

Hermione lui fit signe de baisser le ton.

- Appelle un chat un chat, chuchota Pansy. Leur haine mutuelle n'est qu'un fabuleux camouflage ! En vérité, ils sont fous l'un de l'autre !

Remarquant le regard surpris que lui jetait Hermione, la serpentard reprit d'un ton sarcastique :

- Hé oui, Granger ! Je suis moins conne que j'en ai l'air ! Surprise !

La gryffondor se sentit rougir.

- Oh, ça va ! Bon, écoutez, tous les deux, il me semble que nous avons des choses à nous dire. Aussi je propose une trêve.

- Des choses à leur dire… A ces… serpents ? !

Ron était véritablement outré. Hermione lui flanqua un grand coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Ouch ! D'accord pour une trêve !

- Moi aussi, je suis d'accord, approuva Blaise.

Pansy fit un petit signe d'assentiment.

- Bien, fit la jeune gryffondor, satisfaite. Mais ne discutons pas ici, allons dans un endroit plus discret.

- Et que proposes-tu ? s'enquit Pansy, curieuse.

- La tour d'astronomie.

Les quelques élèves qui croisèrent leur route les suivirent des yeux, stupéfaits. Deux gryffondors et deux serpentards ensemble, c'était du jamais vu !

°°°

**A suivre, tra la la itou !**


	4. Deux ennemis dans une roseraie

**A menteur, menteur et demi !**

**Auteur** : Ivrian.

**Disclaimer **: Ben, tout à JKR, comme d'hab !

**Résum** : Leurs amis respectifs se demandent dans quelle mesure leur haine mutuelle ne cache pas un sentiment plus tendre… et décident de les forcer à l'avouer ! C'est sans compter la mauvaise foi sans limites des deux principaux intéressés !

**Note de l'auteur** : Et une fic de plus, une ! Bah, comme j'ai terminé « La punition » et « Avec des si », je peux me le permettre, non ? Regard en coin Non ? Et bien tant pis !

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

Mikii : Merci beaucoup, tu vas me faire rougir !

Nicole Pavlovna : Oui, je me suis dit qu'il y en avait marre de Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle complètement stupides et ne restant avec Dray que pour sa notoriété. Ça change un peu !

Blackounette : Non, Harry ne va pas faire de bêtises, il va juste un peu prendre l'air. Et pour la rapidité de la trêve, ils vont s'en expliquer dans un prochain chapitre. Te laisse pas faire par Pompom !

Frite 12 : Merci pour tout tes compliments ! J'suis très flattée !

Zmija : Voila la suite ! Dis donc, qu'est-ce qu'il a comme succès le couple Dray/Riry !

Saael' : Oui, chef ! Se tape la tête contre son ordi J'essaierai de ne plus bâcler mes chapitres, c'est promis ! Rétablis-toi vite et grosses bises !

Shunrei : Les chibi eyes, ça marche modérément avec moi, lol ! Tu auras la suite toutes les semaines, contente ? Bises !

Laurie : Alors à toi et aux autres, merci ! MERCI, MERCI !!! Tu leur feras de gros bisous de ma part et tu leur diras qu'ils auront la suite toutes les semaines, dorénavant !

Kissa : Merci, et voila la suite !

Kyogirl 63 : Que veux-tu, on se refait pas ! Je ne suis pas une adepte des chapitres longs…

Anya et Xeres : Oui, on parle d'expérience. Le nombre de fois ou ma bande de potes et moi on a joué les cupidons, lol !

Akashana : Râle pas, voila la suite !

Cordelune : Merci ! Je suis fan de ta fic « Message ». Tu prévois beaucoup de chapitres ?

Lunattica : Merci et bisous !

Blaise le poussin masqu : Les jumeaux ! Comment ça va ? Alors vous êtes fans de slash tous les deux, le garçon et la fille ? Génial !

Celinette : Ma puce ! Bon, enfin, envoie les suite de tes fics le plus rapidement possible, stp ! J'ai envie de lire du Celinette !!!

Paradise Nightwish : bon ben, moi continuer d'écrire, alors, lol !

Celine S : Mais ça va venir, la suite du prologue ! Le tout, c'est de remonter le temps jusqu'au match de quidditch, lol !

Sely : Merci pour tes compliments, j'essaie plus que tout de faire passer les sentiments. C'est ça le plus difficile quand on écrit.

Lulu-Cyfair : Hé oui, Ronny, toujours aussi délicat ! Les comploteurs reviendront dès le prochain chapitre, lol !

Ninou : Je ne peux pas te répondre avec précision. Dix minimum, vingt maximum, je pense. Bises.

Miya Black : Mais envahis, envahis, je t'en prie ! Je ne demande que ça !

Lululle : Et oui, c'est le jeu de la vie ! Fan de Chevallier et Laspallès, toi aussi ? MdR !!!

°°°

**3**

**Deux ennemis dans une roseraie**

L'air embaumait de senteurs toutes plus sucrées les unes que les autres. Harry marchait depuis quelques minutes le long de la roseraie, en respirant à pleins poumons les parfums capiteux. Ses nerfs se détendaient peu à peu. Cet endroit était le seul à lui procurer autant de calme.

Son esprit, cependant, était en ébullition. Nom de nom ! C'était impensable ! Il ne pouvait pas rêver du préfet en chef de Serpentard ! Les mots « rêves » et « Malfoy » étaient totalement antonymes !

Et pourtant… Se pouvait-il que le mystérieux amant sans visage qui hantait ses songes soit Draco ? Harry se réveillait souvent en sursaut, le corps en feu, stimulé par les images sensuelles qui peuplaient son sommeil. Le principal avantage d'être préfet en chef était d'avoir sa propre chambre. Ainsi, après avoir jeté un sort de silence, Harry pouvait donc « soulager sa tension » sans craindre de réveiller les occupants des lits voisins.

Le jeune homme soupira. Bien sûr, il avait eu quelques aventures, mais il avait rapidement découvert que le sexe pour le sexe ne l'intéressait pas. Les rares personnes qui avaient profité de ses faveurs étaient des hommes et des femmes qu'il estimait et respectait, et pour qui il avait une profonde affection. Deux femmes et un homme, pour être plus précis.

Fleur Delacour avait été la première. Harry avait longtemps cru en être amoureux… Mais le jour où la jeune fille, à demi veela, avait choisi un compagnon, il n'avait pas fait un drame parce qu'elle lui avait préféré quelqu'un d'autre.

Au contraire, le fait que ce soit Bill Weasley l'avait enchanté. Harry leur avait sincèrement souhaité tout le bonheur du monde.

Ensuite, il y avait eu Cho. Mais leur relation avait été vouée dès le départ à l'échec. Le fantôme de Cédric Diggory était bien trop présent entre eux. Là encore, pas de drame. Ils s'étaient quittés bons amis. Quand ça n'allait pas, Harry savait qu'il pouvait appeler la jeune fille à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit pour parler. Elle répondait toujours présente.

Et puis il y avait eu cet homme… Une liaison vraiment inattendue, qui avait duré plusieurs mois. Jusqu'à ce que le survivant se rende compte que son amant aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Là encore, il était resté ami avec ce dernier, et l'avait même aidé à conquérir la personne avec qui il vivait désormais.

Harry se retint d'exploser de rire. Peu de personnes dans son entourage savaient qu'il avait été l'amant du professeur Rogue, avant que celui-ci ne se mette en ménage avec Remus Lupin. Personne n'y aurait cru, d'ailleurs, s'il l'avait révélé… Lui et Severus ? C'était impensable lorsqu'on connaissait l'inimitié qui les liait depuis le début de ses études !

Mais les leçons d'occlumancie les avaient rapproché. Beaucoup. Et lorsqu'un Harry en larmes, incapable de surmonter la mort de Sirius Black s'était retrouvé dans les bras de Severus, il leur avait paru parfaitement naturel à tous deux de finir dans le lit du maître de potions. Même si Severus avait énormément culpabilisé par la suite !

Leur liaison avait duré tout le deuxième trimestre de la sixième année d'études de Harry. Puis ce dernier s'était débrouillé pour faire en sorte que Remus et Sev s'avouent enfin leurs sentiments. Là encore, même s'ils jouaient tous deux en public ce petit jeu de l'hostilité (qui les amusait énormément !) Harry savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait toujours aller trouver Severus pour discuter quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Le jeune homme était vraiment troublé. Malfoy ! Il avait soupiré après Malfoy dans ses songes. Bon, il fallait bien l'admettre, le serpentard était devenu au fil des années très… sexy.

_« Non, mais ça va pas la tête ! Il n'est PAS sexy ! Il est tout sauf sexy ! Il est agaçant, horripilant, détestable, mais il n'est pas sexy ! »_

Le gryffondor se serait flanqué des baffes. Tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il n'était plus seul. Une voix traînante le ramena à la réalité.

- Seigneur ! Potter perd la boule… Que quelqu'un appelle vite Sainte Mangouste !

Harry eut un violent sursaut. L'objet de ses pensées était à moins d'un mètre de lui.

- Alors, Potty, on parle tout seul ? Déjà sénile, à ton âge… Si c'est pas malheureux !

- Non, Malfoy, ce qui est malheureux, c'est que tu sois la preuve vivante que la connerie est congénitale ! riposta froidement Harry.

Les yeux du serpentard lancèrent des éclairs peu engageants.

- Tu me cherches, Potter ? !

- Je ne te cherche plus, Malfoy, je t'ai trouvé. Pour mon malheur.

Le blond croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je vais t'en faire baver au prochain match de quidditch, Potter. Cette fois-ci, ce sont les serpentards qui vont gagner !

Harry fit mine de réfléchir.

- Hum… Attends un peu, Malfoy… ça fait combien de temps que tu me dis ça ? Six, sept ans ? Et vous avez gagné combien de fois ? Zéro ? Une ?

Draco devait faire un effort visible pour se retenir de se jeter sur le gryffondor. Harry observa avec amusement ses poings crispés.

- Potter, quel dommage que Voldemort n'ait pas eu le temps de t'achever avant de crever ! siffla le serpentard, hors de lui.

Harry eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Un voile de tristesse passa dans son regard, et il se détourna, murmurant pour lui-même :

- Oui… quel dommage, n'est-ce pas ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, sa silhouette s'était fondue dans la brume matinale.

Draco Malfoy resta seul dans la roseraie, pestant contre lui-même.

_« Merlin, quel con ! Tu avais vraiment besoin de lui dire ça ? ! Hé ho, attends un peu, c'est Potter ! Ton pire ennemi depuis sept ans ! Bien sûr qu'il fallait que tu l'enfonces ! »_

Alors pourquoi ressentait-il cette sensation de malaise au creux de l'estomac ? Pourquoi le regard empli de douleur du balafré l'avait-il ému à ce point ?

Décidément, rien n'allait plus en ce moment. Et tout ça, à cause de ce satané gryffondor ! Draco sentit soudain ses joues le brûler au souvenir de la nuit précédente. Il avait rêvé de Potter ! Merlin ! Et un rêve érotique, qui plus est !

Un demi-sourire joua sur ses lèvres. Dans son rêve, il offrait un cadeau d'anniversaire très agréable au survivant… Le sourire s'effaça rapidement, remplacé par une expression furibonde, bien plus coutumière au serpentard.

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Des rêves érotiques avec Potter en guest star ! Bien sûr, à son âge on avait les hormones en folie, mais tout de même !

On avait beau être « le dieu du sexe » de Poudlard, on n'en était pas moins sélectif, que diantre ! Draco s'était rendu compte depuis plus d'un an qu'il était bisexuel, et il en avait allègrement profité. Le jeune homme hurlait encore de rire à la réflexion que sa mère, philosophe, lui avait faite en apprenant la nouvelle.

- Bisexuel ? Mais c'est l'idéal, Draco ! Deux fois plus de plaisir !

Qui l'eut cru ? Il avait fallu que son père prenne perpète à Azkaban pour que le jeune homme découvre l'humour maternel. Tous deux avaient enfin appris à vivre sans crainte.

Pendant ce temps, dans le couloir de la mort, Lucius attendait le doux baiser que ne manquerait pas de lui donner le dernier détraqueur encore à Azkaban.

Mais l'homme avait eu beau faire de la vie de sa femme et de son fils un enfer, celui-ci savait qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de pleurer le jour de son exécution. Pleurer sur le père qu'il aurait tant aimé avoir, et pleurer sur l'amour qu'il aurait tant voulu donner et recevoir de ce dernier… Même si ça ne servait à rien.

Avec un soupir, Draco Malfoy chassa ses sombres pensées, et reprit lentement le chemin de l'école. Les cours n'allaient pas tarder à commencer…

°°°

**A suivre… **


	5. Complots et comploteurs

**A menteur, menteur et demi !**

**Auteur** : Ivrian.

**Disclaimer **: Ben, tout à JKR, comme d'hab ! Sauf l'histoire tordue !

**Résum** : Leurs amis respectifs se demandent dans quelle mesure leur haine mutuelle ne cache pas un sentiment plus tendre… et décident de les forcer à l'avouer ! C'est sans compter la mauvaise foi sans limites des deux principaux intéressés !

**Note de l'auteur** : 100 rewiews pour quatre chapitres (Bon, d'accord, 99, chicanez pas) ! Vous m'avez scotchée, la ! Décidément, je crois que les slashs ont de beaux jours devant eux, spécialement les Draco/Harry ! Quand je le dis que la haine fait fantasmer, lol…

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

****

Kyogirl 63 : Coucou ! Ravie de te savoir encore l ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, beaucoup de bagarres en perspective.

Zmija : Toujours l ? J'en suis ravie, ma puce ! Voilà la suite. Il y a de plus en plus de comploteurs, comme tu vas le constater…

Saael' : Coucou, ma rewieweuse pro ! J'espère que tu vas mieux ? Alors, tu n'as pas trouvé le chapitre 3 bâcl ? J'en suis très contente. C'est vrai que parfois, j'ai un peu de mal à développer, c'est mon principal point faible. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant. Bises et encore merci pour tes encouragements.

Zeynel : Merci et à bientôt ! Bises.

Frite 12 : Hé oui, que veux-tu ? Le problème avec Dray, c'est qu'il parle d'abord et qu'il réfléchit ensuite. Kissous à toi aussi.

Céline S : Ah, la haine et l'amour ! Y aurait tellement à en dire… Voilà la suite et merci !

Lulu-Cyfair : Ouais, t'as vu le mec ! Il s'emmerde pas ! Une vélane, un prof de potions… Fallait bien que je mette Cho pour faire tomber la moyenne, lol ! Non, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, la Cho de cette fic n'est pas trop conne. Mais je te rassure, on ne la verra pas souvent ! Peut-être même pas du tout, lol ! Par contre, on risque de croiser Fleur et Charlie, je les aime beaucoup, ces deux-là. Bises, ma Lulu et à bientôt !

Cordelune : Moi aussi, je trouve ton travail remarquable. Je suis amoureuse de « On peut toujours rêver », et j'attends avec impatience la suite de « Message ». Tu prévois beaucoup de chapitres ? Bises.

Lunattica : Bizoux et j'espère continuer à avoir des rewiews de ta part, hein ?

Blaise le poussin masqu : Salut, les jumeaux ! Ouais, j'imagine que ça doit faire un drôle d'effet de lire des fics R à deux ! * **Ivrian ouvre de grands yeux * **Au risque de passer pour une idiote inculte et totalement has been, c'est quoi des Yuri ? Bisous à tous les deux.

Laurie : Salut, toi et les autres ! J'espère que vous aimerez autant la suite de cette fic, merci d'être avec moi. Que voulez-vous, en ce moment, c'est ma période slashs Dray/Riry ! Bisous à tous et merci pour les encouragements. Au fait, vous êtes combien en tout, dans cette folle équipe, lol ?

Anya et Xeres : Salut, toi ! Je suis entièrement d'accord, l'occlumencie pèserait lourd dans la balance, dans une histoire Sev/Riry ! Peut-être me déciderai-je un jour à en écrire une dans ce sens… Big bisous !

Idril Elanesse : Salut, Idril ! Oui, ça nous change un peu de voir une Pansy et un Blaise qui se préoccupent sincèrement de Draco. Ils n'en restent pas moins des serpentards, mais j'avais envie de montrer que les serpentards ne sont pas seulement calculateurs et machiavéliques…

Tea : Happy again ? I'm quite flattered ! Plein de fioritures et de rebondissements, et de mauvaise foi de la part de Harry et Draco, je vais essayer, promis !

Lululle : Salut, ma choupinette ! « Disons que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer mon père », « Justement j'ai un hôtel en face de chez moi », ça c'est de la réplique qui tue ! MdR ! Ils me font trop délirer, tous les deux ! Gros poutoux.

Yuki-San 3 : Extatique ? Comme tu y vas ! C'est moi qui vais l'être si j'ai beaucoup de rewiews comme la tienne ! Bises, et à bientôt.

Sely : Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends tout à fait ton opinion. Il me suffit de savoir que des fics comme « Le mari de Narcissa et l'épouse de Lucius » et « Le désir et la haine » te plaisent. Ça, ça me fait très plaisir. Il se trouve que j'aime les histoires hétéro et les slashs, donc j'écris des deux. Mais je comprends parfaitement que les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas. Au moins, tu auras essayé et ça me fait quand même très plaisir ! Je te fais de grosses bises et te dis à bientôt.

Miya Black : Salut, Miya ! Je suis ravie de te voir suivre mes fics, tu sais. Le mot d'ordre, maintenant, c'est que je ne fais plus de nouvelles fics tant que je n'ai pas fini au moins deux de celles que j'ai en cours, sinon je ne vais plus m'en sortir, lol ! Grosses bises et à bientôt.

Paradise Nightwish : Coucou, toi ! Plus je lis tes fics, plus je deviens accro... Notamment tes Sev / harry ! J'ai vu d'ailleurs que tu t'étais lancée dans le R, lol… Avec grand talent, d'ailleurs ! Gros poutouxes.

°°°

**4**

**Complots et comploteurs**

Une main glissant le long de sa poitrine musclée tira le redouté Severus Rogue de sa somnolence. A moitié habillé, le nez dans son petit déjeuner, le professeur de potions rêvassait depuis dix bonnes minutes d'un air de profonde béatitude.

- Sev, il faudrait que tu mettes un peu le turbo, tu as cours dans un quart d'heure.

Severus sourit au professeur de DCFM, à savoir son compagnon, Remus Lupin.

- A qui la faute si j'ai la tête ailleurs ?

Remus éclata de rire.

- Je plaide coupable ! Mais tu es déjà arrivé en retard **_deux_** fois cette semaine, il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude ! 

Severus saisit la main baladeuse du loup-garou, et l'embrassa avec ferveur.

- Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais.

Remus lui renvoya le même regard rempli d'adoration.

- Tu ne pourras jamais m'aimer plus que je ne t'aime.

- On parie ? fit Severus en le couvrant de baisers.

- Non, Sev, arrête sinon tu vas encore être à la bourre ! protesta son amant. Sans compter qu'il faut que je te parle d'un sujet épineux !

Son ton brusquement sérieux alarma le professeur de potions.

- Tout va bien ?

Remus soupira.

- Oui, ne te fais pas de souci. Je veux seulement discuter de Harry.

L'inquiétude de Severus monta en flèche. Il savait à quel point le loup-garou avait été jaloux de sa relation avec le jeune Potter avant que tous deux ne se mettent ensemble. Mais cette jalousie avait cessé lorsque lui, Severus, avait fini par avouer son amour à Remus. Que se passait-il donc ?

- Sais-tu s'il a quelqu'un, en ce moment ? demanda Remus, lui causant la plus grande surprise de sa vie.

Rogue éclata de rire, soulagé.

- Merlin, Remus ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! J'ai cru un instant qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave !

Le loup-garou eut un sourire énigmatique.

- Tout dépend du point de vue.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Le maître des potions était véritablement intrigué. Quelquefois, les méandres de l'esprit de son gryffondor préféré lui paraissaient aussi impénétrables que les voies divines.

- Tu sais que ma lycanthropie me permet d'être… disons, plus réceptif à certaines choses ? commença prudemment Remus.

Severus soupira. S'il laissait son amant commencer ainsi, on était parti pour des heures. Remus avait la fâcheuse tendance d'aimer tourner autour du pot.

- Viens-en au fait, chéri, s'il te plait !

- Harry a les hormones en folie lorsqu'il se trouve en présence de Malfoy.

Le professeur de DCFM venait de lâcher sa bombe. Ce coup-ci, il n'avait pas pris de détours pour dire le fond de sa pensée. Severus se redressa sur son siège, les yeux exorbités. 

- COMMENT ? ! QUOI ? !

- Accélération du rythme cardiaque, chaleur intense dans le corps, plus spécialement le bas-ventre, pouls rapide, changement de l'odeur corporelle… etc., etc., énuméra patiemment le loup-garou. Je continue ?

- Et tu perçois tout ça, toi ? interrogea Sev, un brin d'incrédulité dans la voix.

- Uniquement pendant les périodes de pleine lune, car à ce moment-la mes cinq sens sont beaucoup plus aiguisés. Mais tu veux que je te dise le plus intéressant ?

Le loup-garou se pencha vers son compagnon avec un air de conspirateur.

- Je ressens les mêmes symptômes chez Draco Malfoy, chuchota-t-il avant de déposer un baiser léger sur l'oreille de son professeur de potions préféré.

- Attends, tu es en train de me dire que… Potter, le survivant, le vainqueur de Voldemort est… ?

- Est amoureux de Draco Malfoy, alias la fouine, le fils du bras droit de Voldemort, son pire ennemi à Poudlard depuis sept ans, compléta tranquillement Remus, qui ne semblait pas plus perturbé que ça. Et il se trouve que ce sentiment est réciproque.

Severus n'en trouvait plus ses mots. Il était tombé dans la quatrième dimension !

- Que veux-tu faire ? demanda-t-il enfin, soupçonnant que son loup adoré avait une idée derrière la tête.

- Avec ton aide, essayer de faire avouer leur amour mutuel à ces deux imbéciles !

Severus se mit à rire. L'idée était proprement hallucinante. Son cher et tendre ne doutait vraiment de rien ! Caser Potter et Malfoy ensemble ! Le maître des potions entendit très nettement la musique du générique d'une vieille série télévisée moldue résonner dans ses oreilles. Un feuilleton appelé « Mission impossible »…

- Et bien, ça promet ! s'exclama-t-il enfin. Ce sera certainement aussi facile que…

- De nous mettre ensemble, toi et moi ? compléta suavement le loup-garou.

- Au moins ! rit le professeur le plus craint de Poudlard. Mais je crois que j'ai une idée… Je vais commencer par les faire travailler en binôme ! On verra bien si ta théorie se vérifie…

Remus hocha la tête, faussement grondeur.

- Harry va t'en vouloir !

- Bah, ce sera pas la première fois ! fit Severus en haussant les épaules avec philosophie. Nous allons commencer la phase d'observation de nos deux sujets, mon cher…

Cinq minutes plus tard, après un dernier petit bécot, les deux professeurs se rendirent dans leurs salles de cours respectives, positivement enchantés de leur petit plan.

***

Pendant ce temps, les discussions allaient grand train dans la tour d'astronomie. Blaise, Pansy, Ron et Hermione s'étaient installés en tailleur sur le sol, certains à cette heure-ci de ne pas être dérangés.

- Que pouvons-nous faire pour eux ? demanda Pansy, pointant du doigt le principal problème. On ne peut tout de même pas les forcer à se sauter au cou !

- Non, effectivement, renchérit Hermione. Nous avons besoin d'une approche plus subtile.

- La subtilité n'est pas le fort de Potter, remarqua Blaise.

Ron prit immédiatement la mouche.

- Dis donc, Zabini, tu crois que Dray est un modèle de diplomatie, toi ? !

Blaise soupira, mais refusa de faire le jeu du gryffondor. Il garda son calme.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. En fait, ils sont aussi bourrins l'un que l'autre en ce qui concerne les sentiments amoureux.

- Je bois à cette bonne parole, fit Pansy en faisant mine de lever un verre invisible en un toast ironique.

Hermione fixa les deux serpentards d'un air mi-songeur, mi-méfiant.

- Je voudrais vous poser une question…

Elle avait commencé sa phrase sur un ton particulièrement hésitant.

- Vas-y, fit simplement Pansy tandis que Blaise hochait la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Je croyais que vous ne vous montriez auprès de Malfoy que pour…

- … la frime ? fit Pansy.

- … la notoriét ? renchérit Blaise.

- Un peu tout ça, avoua franchement Hermione.

Et Ron approuva. Blaise eut un sourire un peu triste. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de remarques, tout comme Pansy. Tous deux savaient parfaitement ce que la majorité des élèves pensait d'eux.

- Je suis déçu, fit-il enfin. J'aurais cru que vous sauriez voir au-delà des apparences.

Ron se sentit bizarrement coupable devant le visage des deux serpentards.

- Oh, ça va ! fit-il avec agressivité pour cacher sa gêne. Tout le monde peut se tromper !

- Et puis vous ne nous avez guère laissé entrevoir votre vraie personnalité, ajouta Hermione avec finesse.

- Tu veux dire qu'il y a cinq minutes encore, tu me prenais pour une pétasse, c'est ça, Granger ? renchérit Pansy, tout aussi fine.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant deux secondes, puis explosèrent subitement de rire, dans un bel ensemble. Elles découvraient avec surprise qu'elles possédaient le même sens du sarcasme.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne comprendrait décidément jamais rien aux femmes !

- Je te croyais amoureuse folle de « Dray », fit-il à la serpentard.

- Navrée, mais je ne le suis plus depuis notre cinquième année, déclara tranquillement la jeune fille. Ça ne m'empêche pas d'être restée son amie.

- Et toi, Zabini ? demanda Hermione. Comment a débuté ton amitié pour Malfoy ?

Blaise hésita. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas leur raconter qu'il s'était effondré en larmes dans les douches après un entraînement de quidditch ! Tout ça parce qu'il avait appris que ses parents souhaitaient divorcer !

Blaise s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il était en seconde année, et c'était Draco Malfoy qui l'avait surpris dans cette fâcheuse situation. Mais bizarrement, il n'en avait pas tiré avantage. Au contraire, il avait essayé de son mieux de le réconforter. Un Malfoy compatissant… Du jamais vu ! Ce jour-là, Blaise avait commencé à entrevoir ce qui se cachait sous la carapace Malfoyenne.

Leur amitié était née ainsi. Et elle n'avait fait que se consolider au fil du temps.

- C'est sans importance, conclut-il enfin, conscient que les trois autres attendaient une réponse. Ce qui est important, c'est que nous voulons le voir heureux, tout comme vous deux, vous voulez voir Potter heureux.

- Et tant pis – ou tant mieux !­ – si ce doit être ensemble ! renchérit Pansy. 

­- Alors, que faisons-nous ? demanda Ron, que toutes ces palabres commençaient sérieusement à irriter. Nous devons établir un plan d'action !

- Pour le moment, fit Hermione, il faut les observer attentivement, et trouver une faille dans leur armure. Rien de mieux que le cours de potions, puisque nous l'avons en commun… Observation et patience seront donc pour le moment nos maîtres mots. (La jeune fille consulta brièvement sa montre) A ce propos, il faudrait qu'on se grouille, car le cours de Rogue commence dans cinq minutes !

- Oh, merde !

Ce cri du cœur avait jailli dans un bel ensemble des trois bouches de ses compagnons. Tous savaient à quel point le maître des potions avait horreur des élèves retardataires ! Ils rassemblèrent donc leurs affaires et filèrent hors de la tour d'astronomie à une vitesse que n'eut pas désavoué un sprinter professionnel.

Pendant ce temps, devant la salle de cours, Harry se demandait avec inquiétude ou étaient passés ses deux meilleurs amis…

°°°

**A suivre… Et un cours de potions, un !**


	6. Cours de potions

**A menteur, menteur et demi !**

**Auteur** : Ivrian.

**Disclaimer **: Ben, tout à JKR, comme d'hab !

**Résum** : Leurs amis respectifs se demandent dans quelle mesure leur haine mutuelle ne cache pas un sentiment plus tendre… et décident de les forcer à l'avouer ! C'est sans compter la mauvaise foi sans limites des deux principaux intéressés !

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

Tania Potter : Merci du compliment, voilà la suite !

Yami Aku : Salut ! Tu attends le cour de potions ? Tu ne vas pas être déçue, lol !

Laurie : Salut, Laurie et la bande ! Je vous fais de gros poutoux ! J'ai effectivement glissé des images subliminales entre les lignes, lol ! Non, pas de Sirius dans ma fic, il est mort. Sniff ! La suite ne devrait pas vous décevoir, enfin, je l'espère ! C'est ma hantise : décevoir mes lecteurs…

Blaise le poussin masqu : Coucou, les jumeaux ! Merci pour l'explication ! Il n'y en a pas beaucoup de yuri, non ? Dis, Blaise, tu ne veux pas nous en écrire un avec Manu ?

Celinette :  Salut, ma puce ! Oh, que j'aime le terme « Gryffentard » ! Comme il est bien trouv ! Tu me permets de l'utiliser ? Merci d'avance et pleins de bisous à toi aussi, ma puce !

Anya et Xeres : Oh, certes, tout le monde met la meilleure volonté du monde à les caser, mais tu sais, ces deux-la sont les champions toute catégorie de la mauvaise foi (du moins, dans ma fic !) et ils ne vont pas se laisser faire aussi facilement. Ravie de voir que tu apprécies Blaise et Pansy !

Caroline Black : Salut, Caro ! Merci pour tes compliments, ils me font rougir ! Je ne sais pas si j'ai un don, mais en tous cas, j'adore écrire, et spécialement cette fic ! Gros bisous !

Pheneatis : Tu n'as pas à être zalouse, comme tu le dis, je t'assure, il y en a sur ce site qui écrivent beaucoup mieux que moi, et j'adore les lire. J'ai pas encore été regarder ce que tu as écrit, il faut que je répare cette grave lacune. Je te fais de gros bisous !

Cordelune : Merci, mais tu es bien plus douée que moi ! Je suis en amour de ta fic « On peut toujours rêver », et « Message » me fait triper à fond ! Au fait, tu prévois combien de chapitre pour celle-la ? Bises.

Miya Black : Résolution parfois difficile à tenir, Miya. Je ne suis absolument pas satisfaite de ce que j'écris pour « Le désir et la haine », c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas updaté depuis quinze jours. De plus, ma vie de famille est particulièrement prenante en ce moment. Mais je suis décidée à terminer toutes ces fics, peu importe le temps que ça prendra, lol !

Frite 12 : Décidément, l'alliance Gryffondor/Serpentard plait à beaucoup de monde ! Et c'est tant mieux, j'avais vraiment envie d'une trêve entre les deux maisons, ainsi que de montrer que les histoires d'amour passionnent tout le monde à Poudlard. Kissous à toi aussi !

Lulu-Cyfair : Et tu vas voir que même à 6, ils vont avoir du mal, lol ! C'est qu'ils sont têtus comme des mules, les deux préfets en chef ! Et puis sept ans de haine, ça s'oublie pas comme ça, lol ! Bises, ma Lulu !

Kyogirl 63 : Oh la ! J'ai l'impression que FF.net t'a coupé ta rewiew en plein milieu ! Je te fais de gros bisous, la bagarre, ça va venir !

Lululle : Alors, fatiguée, ma choupinette ? Trop bossé à tes fics, sans doute ? MdR ! Je t'embrasse pour te donner du courage !

Blurp 3 : Mais oui, je suis diplômée **es** « coupures sadiques de chapitres », lol ! Voilà la suite.

Geta Holy Cade Reta Sima Holly Juilia : Dis donc, t'avais pas plus long comme pseudo, lol ? En tous cas, ça m'a bien fait marrer. Voilà la suite !

Celine S : Hé oui, tout le monde va être placé en binômes… c'est la l'intérêt ! Et c'est parti pour la suite !

Lunattica : Mais j'y compte bien que tu suives jusqu'au bout ! Je vais tout faire pour ça, d'ailleurs ! En rendant les choses aussi passionnantes que possible !

Sely : Alors, même si on apprécie pas mes couples, on est accro, hein ? Niarf, niarf, niarf ! Je suis un dérivé de cocaïne et de tabac ! MdR ! Bises et à bientôt, Sely.

Paradise Nightwish : Tout à fait ! Tu étais ma centième rewiew ! Champagne et gros poutoux pour fêter ça ! Ne dis pas que tu écris des horreurs, elles sont supers, tes fics ! J'ai particulièrement aimé « Lemon up your life » (Oh, l'autre… quelle obsédée, lol ) Seras-tu ma deux centième rewiew ? Je l'espère, en tous cas ! Bises et aussi à Vénusa.

°°°

**5**

**Cours de potions**

Fort heureusement pour eux, Ron, Hermione, Pansy et Blaise franchirent la porte en même temps que Severus. Ce dernier les foudroya de son regard sombre, mais étant donné qu'il était lui-même en retard, ne leur dit pas un mot.

- Béni soit Lupin, fit Pansy à mi-voix.

Et Ron se retint d'exploser de rire. Hermione lui flanqua un grand coup de coude et les quatre nouveaux alliés allèrent s'asseoir. Les deux gryffondors rejoignirent Harry, tandis que Pansy et Blaise se plaçaient à côté de Draco.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez avec Parkinson et Zabini ? demanda Harry, sourcils froncés. Ça fait un moment que je vous attends !

- T'excites pas, on les a juste croisés dans le couloir, répondit tranquillement Ron, avec un esprit d'à propos que lui envia Hermione.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la voix de Rogue le stoppa dans son élan.

- Monsieur Potter ! Avez-vous quelque chose à faire partager à toute la classe ?

Le ton était franchement acide, mais seul Harry pouvait voir que les yeux d'ébène de son professeur pétillaient. Il entra aussitôt dans le jeu.

- Non, Monsieur. J'attends avec impatience de savoir quelle extraordinaire potion nous allons fabriquer aujourd'hui.

Un grand frisson de rigolade parcourut les gryffondors, tandis que les serpentards, eux, fixaient tour à tour avec angoisse les duettistes. Severus haussa un sourcil ironique.

- Impatience, Monsieur Potter ? répliqua-t-il avec humour. Je constate, et cela me ravit, que les cours de potions commencent enfin à vous intéresser !

Harry lui renvoya le même regard, ainsi que le même sourcil moqueusement dressé. Pour Hermione, qui connaissait bien leur relation, les deux hommes étaient au bord du fou rire. La jeune fille savait à quel point ce petit jeu amusait les deux ex-amants. Severus rompit le premier le contact visuel et se dirigea vers son bureau d'un pas décidé, sa large robe d'enseignant flottant derrière lui. Harry songea avec un brin de nostalgie à tout ce que cachait cet ample vêtement… 

Rogue saisit une pile de feuilles et commença à la distribuer aux élèves.

- Voilà la liste des ingrédients pour la potion à fabriquer aujourd'hui. A partir de maintenant, vous travaillerez en binôme pour le reste de l'année.

Un léger brouhaha se fit entendre, vite réprimé devant le visage glacial du maître des potions. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

A l'extrémité opposée de la classe, Draco Malfoy murmura entre ses dents à ses deux amis :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore invent ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Pansy en fixant ses ongles manucurés avec intérêt, tandis que Blaise haussait évasivement les épaules. 

Severus revint à son bureau et s'assit avant de reprendre la parole.

- Bien, je vais donc vous placer par groupes de deux. Mr Londubat avec Mr Goyle, Mr Zabini avec Miss Granger, Mr Flanagan avec Mr Crabble, Miss Bullstrode avec Miss Patil, Mr Weasley avec Miss Parkinson...

Dans la salle de classe, tout le monde sursauta. Rogue associait sciemment les serpentards aux gryffondors. Et les groupes devraient travailler ensemble jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Une vraie déclaration de guerre ! Si Rogue voulait faire signer une trêve aux ennemis héréditaires, il s'y prenait bien mal. Serpentards et Gryffondors échangeaient pour l'heure des coups d'œil peu amènes…

- Et pour finir, reprit le professeur, qui avait presque terminé son énumération, Mr Potter avec Mr Malfoy.

Les deux intéressés devinrent carrément blancs comme linge. Severus eut toutes les peines du monde à garder son sérieux devant leurs visages effarés.

- Attendez, fit le gryffondor, excédé. Vous voulez dire que je vais devoir faire équipe avec la fouine jusqu'aux ASPICS ?

Les deux jeunes hommes, assis chacun à l'extrémité opposée de la classe, se regardèrent en chiens de faïence.

- Merci, Potter, rétorqua nonchalamment Draco. Figure-toi que moi non plus, je ne suis pas spécialement ravi d'avoir à supporter ta tronche de steak tartare.

Les serpentards s'esclaffèrent dans un bel ensemble. Certains même applaudirent.

- Stupéfiant, Malfoy ! riposta ironiquement Harry. Je vois que tu ne te sépares jamais de ton fan-club ! Tu dors avec ?

- Je n'en suis quand même pas rendu à faire la **Une** de _La Gazette du Sorcier_, comme une certaine célébrité que nous connaissons tous ! rétorqua suavement le blond. Pas trop en manque d'interviews, ces temps-ci ?

Severus comprit qu'il était temps d'arrêter le massacre avant que la situation ne dégénère trop. Intérieurement, il soupira.

« Remus, mon vieux, c'est pas gagn ! Si je ne t'aimais pas autant… » 

- Messieurs, il suffit ! reprit-il avec fermeté. Votre antagonisme mutuel est légendaire, certes, mais il vous faudra cependant faire un effort pour vous entendre !

Il leva la main en un geste souverain, et chacun se dépêcha de changer de place et de s'asseoir à côté de celui ou celle avec qui il allait passer le reste de l'année. Voyant que Draco ne bougeait pas, Harry se résolut de mauvaise grâce à le rejoindre, non sans avoir fusillé du regard son ex-amant.

« Sale traître, va ! » 

La situation amusait franchement le maître des potions. Hermione, renonçant à comprendre, se plongea dans la liste des ingrédients et eut un sursaut, vite maîtrisé. Mais à quoi jouait donc Rogue ?

- Zabini, tu as vu la potion ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix à son nouveau partenaire.

- Oui, répondit-il sur le même ton, et je me demande dans quelle mesure notre cher prof ne s'amuse pas à jouer les marieurs, lui aussi !

Relevant la tête, Hermione croisa le regard sombre, et eut la stupéfaction de voir le redoutable professeur lui faire un discret clin d'œil.

- Je confirme, souffla-t-elle. On a un allié dans la place…

Malfoy et Potter, raides comme des piquets, s'ignoraient royalement.

«_ Y a du boulot…_ , songea Hermione, un brin découragée. »

- Messieurs et mesdemoiselles, reprit Rogue, au travail !

Tour à tour, les élèves allèrent chercher dans l'armoire de potions les différents ingrédients. Draco se leva d'un bond, avec un bref :

- J'y vais !

Sa feuille à la main, il attendit impatiemment que Neville ait fini. Compulsant la liste, il sursauta en voyant le nom de la potion.

_« **Amor veritas** ? Mais à quoi joue ce con ? Il ne va pas nous faire fabriquer un philtre d'amour, quand même ? ! »_

Apparemment si. Draco prit ce dont il avait besoin et revint à sa place, troublé. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- As-tu vu le nom de la potion ?

Harry lut rapidement la fiche. Incrédule.

- Depuis quand on fait ce genre de trucs en potions ?

« Sev, Sev, tu vas avoir des choses à m'expliquer… » 

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Potter, répondit Draco avec commisération. Malgré le fait que tu te prennes pour Dieu, je n'ai pas, pour ma part, la science infuse.

- Non, vraiment ? Incroyable mais vrai ! Un Malfoy avouant ses faiblesses ! ironisa le gryffondor.

- De plus, continua l'autre, ignorant l'interruption, j'aurais cru que tu en connaîtrais plus long que moi sur les méandres de l'esprit Roguien.

Harry sursauta et le fixa, soudainement effrayé.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Le sourire de Draco lui fit froid dans le dos.

- Je crois que tu le sais parfaitement, Potty…

Un filet de sueur glacée courut le long de la nuque de Harry. Se pouvait-il que Malfoy soit au courant des relations qu'il avait entretenues avec Sev ? Si oui, le serpentard disposait d'un moyen de pression énorme ! Il pouvait faire chanter Severus. Un enseignant et un mineur, qui plus est l'un de ses élèves ! L'affaire pouvait aller très loin…

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il fermement.

Le sourire reptilien de son compagnon s'accentua.

- C'est ça, c'est ça, et moi je suis le nouveau Lockhart ! Je te parle de tes galipettes avec notre cher maître de potions pendant tes leçons d'occlumencie !

- Tu n'as aucune preuve ! gronda Harry.

Tout en se disputant, les deux étudiants coupaient frénétiquement en morceaux les différents ingrédients.

- C'est une histoire qui continue ? demanda Draco, franchement infect. Vous le faites à trois, avec Lupin ?

Les yeux de Harry étincelèrent dangereusement. 

- Je te trouve ignoble, Malfoy ! articula-t-il froidement.

Draco le savait parfaitement. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il l'agresse ! Rien qu'à les imaginer ensemble, la jalousie le rongeait. Il respectait profondément Severus, avait même de l'affection pour lui, mais à l'idée que ce dernier avait posé ses lèvres sur le corps du gryffondor, il lui venait des envies de meurtre. Severus avait embrassé cette bouche pleine, avait plongé ses yeux d'obsidienne dans les émeraudes lumineuses…

Draco fut pris d'une envie sauvage de mordre la bouche trop tentante du gryffondor, comme pour la punir d'avoir embrassé d'autres lèvres que les siennes…

Et il se sentit blêmir en comprenant brusquement tout ce qu'impliquait ce sentiment torturant de jalousie.

« Non, je ne suis pas jaloux. **NON ! NON ET NON !!! **» 

Il se détourna vivement du balafré. L'année allait être insupportablement longue… 

De son côté, Harry se demandait comment Malfoy avait bien pu apprendre sa liaison avec Severus. Il ignorait que ce dernier avait tout simplement « fouill » dans la Pensine de son professeur lors de son absence…

Pendant ce temps, Severus passait dans les rangs, jetant ça et là quelques observations sarcastiques. La routine, quoi. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de Pansy et Ron, cette dernière ne put retenir sa curiosité.

- Pourquoi cette potion, professeur ? Les philtres d'amour ne sont pas à l'étude, en septième année.

- Pourquoi pas, Miss Parkinson ? fut tout ce que la jeune fille put obtenir en guise de réponse.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, les potions des différents binômes étaient prêtes, avec plus ou moins de succès. 

Et la colère du survivant n'avait cessé de grandir. Il ne put retenir un rire teinté d'amertume en voyant le maître des potions houspiller une fois de plus le pauvre Neville. Un rire qui résonna comme un défi dans la pièce silencieuse.

Severus darda un regard flamboyant sur son ex-amant, et s'approcha rapidement de la table des deux ennemis.

- Pourquoi riez-vous donc Potter ? Faîtes-nous en profiter…

Harry plongea ses yeux clairs dans le regard sombre, où perçait une lueur d'avertissement.

- J'admirais juste votre numéro d'enfoiré, énonça-t-il d'un ton glacial. Il est bien rôdé.

La salle entière retint son souffle. Harry vit avec agacement que son professeur réprimait quant à lui une féroce envie de rire.

- Une retenue vous ferait peut-être plaisir, Potter ?

- Tout à fait, professeur.

« Comme ça, toi et moi, on aura l'occasion de s'expliquer, Sev ! » 

Le maître des potions sembla réfléchir quelques minutes. Le silence dans la pièce était à couper au couteau.

- Et bien navré, mais vous n'en aurez pas ! fit-il d'un ton guilleret. Par contre, je vous condamne à tester immédiatement la potion que vous venez de préparer avec Mr Malfoy.

Harry déglutit avec difficulté.

°°°

**A suivre… Suite et fin du cours de potions. Du bordel en perspective !**


	7. Amor Veritas

**A menteur, menteur et demi !**

**Auteur** : Ivrian.

**Disclaimer **: Ben, tout à JKR, comme d'habitude !

**Résume** : Leurs amis respectifs se demandent dans quelle mesure leur haine mutuelle ne cache pas un sentiment plus tendre… et décident de les forcer à l'avouer ! C'est sans compter la mauvaise foi sans limites des deux principaux intéressés !

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

Celinette : Coucou, ma chérie ! (OUH LA ! Je deviens un peu trop familière, moi) Merci à toi pour cette rewiew bien plus qu'agréable ! Pour le mail, pas de problème, tu me réponds quand tu le sens et quand tu en as envie ! Je t'embrasse et n'oublie pas que je suis la si tu as envie de « discuter », lol !

Lululle : Ma grande, « Les îles », c'est de mieux en mieux ! J'espère cependant avoir des updates un peu plus souvent, lol ! Grosses bises !

Caroline Black : Salut, Caro ! J'espère que tu vas apprécier la suite. Elle est sadique ! Sinon, j'aime bien imaginer Rogue et Lupin en marieurs !

Berger Verger Gerber : Trop ptdr ton pseudo ! Merci, ravie que ça te fasse rire ! Je décompresse à mort avec cette fic !

Yami Aku : Ivrian, la grosse débile qui atterrit enfin ! Je me disais que je connaissais ton pseudo ! Forcément, j'ai une de tes fics dans mes favoris ! Excuse-moi, je suis vraiment aware, des fois ! Merci, je suis flattée de voir que tu adores ! Bises !

Lisandra : Hé oui, bordel en perspective ! Voila la suite !

Laurie : NON, tu déconnes, la ? ! Ils préfèrent ma fic à la magnifique « Magnetic attraction » ! Bon, je vais pas m'en plaindre, non plus, lol ! Je veux les prénoms, mais en attendant, je fais de grosses bises à toute l'équipe ! (Y a des garçons ou vous êtes que des filles ?) Merci de suivre mes délires !

Celine S : Salut, toi ! Pas fou, le Rogue ! Il a très bien compris que s'il colle Harry en retenue, il va falloir qu'il s'explique, lol ! Non, je te rassure, seul Harry va prendre la potion (Niarf, retour d'Ivy la sadique) !

Lulu-Cyfair : Salut, ma Lulu ! Je te promets de belles surprises pour la suite, lol ! Oui, j'aime vivre dangereusement. Au fait, je te rends Lucius bientôt, juste le temps de faire un petit lemon pressé avec Harry et Sev ! Kisses !

Shunrei : Salut, et merci de rejoindre le club des rewieweurs de cette fic déjantée, lol !

Lyrathena : A toi aussi, merci de la rewiew, j'espère te compter parmi les lecteurs assidus, lol !

kyogirl63 : Mais t'as pas encore compris que je suis sadique ! En tous cas, merci d'être toujours là, tu es parmi mes plus fidèles lectrices, et ça me touche plus que je ne saurais dire !

Pandoria : Mais je veux que tu deviennes une inconditionnelle de mes histoires ! Allez, j'updaterai plus rapidement, si je peux !

Katerinu : Oui, lentement, mais surement, on remonte jusqu'au moment du match, et ce qui découlera après… sera un beau bazar à Poudlard ! Bises !

Naya : Alors, t'as survécu, lol ?

Frite 12 : Je suis sadique, mais je ne me soigne pas ! MdR ! Tout le monde me reproche mes chapitres trop courts et mes coupures, mais scoop… ça fait dix ans que j'écris comme ça, c'est pas maintenant que je vais changer, lol !

Cordelune : *Air faché* Alors, toi, je ne suis pas contente du tout ! Tu as suspendu « Message » ? Pas bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que l'on peut avoir besoin de faire un break de temps en temps ! Et bien sur que je coupe exprès ! Je te fais de grosses bises et espère voir bientôt la suite de ta fic.

Meredith Blake : J'espère que le chapitre de la potion ne te décevra pas. Bisous !

Ninou : Oui, je n'aime pas les temps morts !  Gros ziboux !   

Geta Holy Cade Reta Sima Holly Juilia : Revoila la Miss au pseudo marrant ! Je suis contente de voir que tu me restes fidèle, lol !

Miya Black : Toi qui me suis depuis quasiment mes débuts sur FF.net, tu n'as pas encore compris quelle sadique je suis ? ! 

Saael' : Je suis contente de te savoir guérie ! Avec ton autorisation, puis-je t'envoyer un mail ? Non, tu ne racontes pas de bêtises, rassure-toi, mais j'aimerais que tu développes un peu plus, d'où l'intérêt du mail ! Dis-moi si c'est OK ! Bises !

Lunattica : Salut, toi ! Avec une retenue, ce cher Sev aurait eu à fournir des explications, ce qu'il ne souhaite pas vraiment ! Bises !

Pheneatis : Salut, Fany ! Et un gros merci, tout particulièrement pour m'avoir remonté le moral en une période difficile. Bisous énormes !

blaise le poussin masqu : Salut, les jumeaux ! Vous êtes accro ? Tant mieux, lol ! Je vous embrasse tous les deux très fort !

Paradise Nightwish : Salut et merci d'avoir transmis le message à ta sister ! Oui, t'as de quoi publier, toi aussi ! Allez, au boulot, lol !

Anya et Xeres : Dray et Riry, les mecs les plus compliqués de la planète ! Je suis contente de voir que ça te fait toujours triper, lol ! Grosses bises !

Onarluca : C'est vraiment sympa de voir les mêmes gens vous rewiewer régulièrement, on y prend vite goût, lol ! Je te fais de grosses bises, Artémis. A bientôt !

**Note de l'auteur** : Voila, j'ai décidé de ne plus tirer de plan sur la comète en ce qui concerne les updates ! Ma vie de famille est très prenante, donc ce sera… quand ce sera ! Mais toutes mes fics seront terminées, je me le suis promis !

Concernant le dialogue dans ce chapitre entre la conscience de Harry et sa libido : 

En _italique_ et entre ( ), la conscience de Harry. En **gras **et entre ° °, sa libido !     

**Bonne lecture !  **

°°°

**6**

**Amor**** veritas**

- Co… comment ? 

La voix du gryffondor avait tremblé. Rogue eut un demi-sourire narquois.

- Seriez-vous sourd, Potter ? Votre potion est-elle prête, oui ou non ?

- Oui, répondit Draco le traître avec un sourire goguenard à l'adresse de son « partenaire ». 

Ce dernier le fusilla du regard.

- Donc, vous allez pouvoir servir de cobaye, mon cher Potter, reprit Severus. Mais avant toute chose, quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'est cette potion ?

Hermione leva vivement la main, au complet amusement de l'adulte.

- Oui, Miss Granger ?

- La potion nommée **_Amor_****_ Veritas_** n'est pas vraiment un philtre d'amour, contrairement à l'idée répandue, mais plutôt une potion de révélation. L'une des plus célèbres avec le **_Veritaserum_**, en fait. Elle a une durée limitée dans le temps, cinq minutes environ, pas plus. Mais si celui ou celle qui la boit a des sentiments amoureux pour une personne dans l'assistance, il les dévoilera aussitôt.

- Parfait, Miss Granger, fit Rogue avec satisfaction. Dix points pour Gryffondor. Dîtes-moi, existe-t-il un antidote ?

- Il n'y en a pas, reprit doctement la jeune fille, mais on peut lutter contre les effets de la potion par la force de sa volonté, de même que l'on peut lutter contre l'**_Imperium_**.

Severus se tourna vers un Harry livide, une lueur diabolique au fond de ses prunelles.

- Monsieur Potter, c'est à vous. 

Harry hésita.

- Vas-y donc, Potty, chuchota cyniquement Draco, de manière à être entendu uniquement par le gryffondor. Craindrais-tu de dévoiler de tendres penchants pour un certain professeur aux cheveux gras ?

« Non, connard. Mais des penchants pour toi, peut-être… » 

Harry fixa le serpentard dans les yeux d'un air de défi, puis se détourna et avala cul sec un verre de la potion. Elle avait plutôt bon goût… 

Une vague de chaleur envahit rapidement le corps du jeune homme. Il se sentait soudain intensément conscient de la présence de Malfoy à ses côtés. La classe entière retenait son souffle. La conscience de Harry entama bientôt un duel désespéré avec sa libido.

_( Ne__ le regarde pas. Ne regarde surtout pas Malfoy…) _

**° Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas le regarder ? °**

_( Parce__ que tu dois lutter. On peut résister aux effets de cette potion. Tu as entendu Hermione, c'est une simple question de volonté…)_

**° Mais il est si… beau ! °**

_( OK__, ça va, je sais qu'il est beau, bordel ! )_

**° Miam… Cette bouche… Ces yeux couleur d'écume… Ce corps musclé… Miam ! °**

_( Arrête__ ça tout de suite !!! Je le sais qu'il est bien fait ! ) _

**° Ah ? Et comment tu le sais ? °**

_( Parce__ que je l'ai vu sous la douche, après un match de quidditch ! ) _

**° Ah, ah ! Tu l'as mâte ! Et bien, regarde-le encore une fois, idiot ! °**

Lentement, très lentement, avec une impression de fatalité inéluctable, Harry Potter tourna la tête vers Draco Malfoy. Les élèves et le professeur Rogue retinrent leur souffle, dans l'expectative. 

Pansy serrait le bras de Ron si fort qu'il faillit en hurler. Hermione et Blaise en oubliaient de respirer. Neville, Crabbe, Goyle et Parvati se disaient qu'ils n'avaient jamais assisté à un cours aussi passionnant. Bref, tous les élèves étaient hypnotisés par la scène qui se jouait sous leurs yeux…

Le regard du gryffondor s'attarda sur la pomme d'Adam de Draco, qui montait et descendait à une cadence un tout petit peu plus élevée que la normale, avant de remonter sur la bouche légèrement entrouverte, exhalant un souffle rapide.

**° Hummm… Cette bouche… tu n'as pas envie de l'embrasser ? Furieusement… passionnément ? °**

_( Non__ ! Résiste, Harry ! Tu dois résister, il le faut ! ) _

**° Mais pourquoi ? °**

_( Parce__ que tu le hais, c'est ton ennemi ! Il te pourrit la vie depuis sept ans, bordel ! ) _

**° Ah ouais ? Mais avoue que c'est quand même un sacré p'tit lot ! °**

_( Non__, non et non ! ) _

**° Embrasse-le, allez, vas-y ! Tu en meurs d'envie…**

_( NOOON__ !!! ) _

Le visage du brun, comme animé d'une autonomie propre, se pencha lentement vers celui du blond, qui se tassa sur sa chaise.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, ce con ? pensa Draco. Il ne va quand même pas m'embrasser, non ? »

Les lèvres du survivant se rapprochaient dangereusement des siennes. Dans la salle, on aurait entendu une mouche voler.

- Dray, murmura Harry d'une voix rauque de désir.

Et ce simple mot mit le feu aux reins du serpentard. Cette image du gryffondor, les lèvres tremblantes de passion, le renvoyait d'un seul coup à son rêve érotique. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas sauter immédiatement sur son adversaire de toujours.

- Reprends-toi, Potter ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton ferme, espérant ainsi cacher sa faiblesse.

Il ne sut jamais comment il en trouva la force, mais il repoussa brutalement le gryffondor.

- Calme-toi, merde !

Et là, le serpentard eut une inspiration de génie. Il tourna brusquement la tête du brun en direction du professeur Rogue.

- C'est lui que tu aimes ! murmura-t-il d'un ton désespéré.

La partie encore lucide du cerveau de Harry saisit aussitôt cette échappatoire inespérée. Dans un ultime effort pour résister à ce qui le poussait vers le blond, il se précipita vers le maître des potions.

- Severus, mon chéri ! s'exclama-t-il.

Et Harry Potter se jeta sur l'homme, l'embrassant avec fougue. Sous les yeux horrifiés du reste de la classe. Ron, Hermione, Blaise et Pansy, dans un bel ensemble, se prirent la tête entre les mains. Effondrés. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'ils avaient prévu !

Les bras autour du cou de son professeur, Harry l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Alors qu'il n'avait en fait qu'une seule envie… Se jeter sur les lèvres tremblantes du préfet en chef de la maison Serpentard, qui contemplait douloureusement les deux hommes enlacés.

Severus parvint enfin à se libérer.

- Reprenez-vous, Potter, bon sang ! cria-t-il.

- Je ne peux pas ! hurla Harry en retour, au comble de l'angoisse.

Les effets de la potion commençaient à s'estomper, mais il devait donner le change. Il le fallait. Impérativement. Il refusait d'analyser les sentiments qui l'avaient envahi quelques instants plus tôt. Il ne voulait pas leur reconnaître une quelconque existence. 

D'ailleurs, tout ça, c'était de la faute de cette potion ridicule ! Il n'éprouvait pas le moindre sentiment amoureux pour Malfoy, c'était impossible ! Il ne voulait pas l'admettre !

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, le gryffondor embrassa de nouveau son professeur. 

Un léger toc-toc contre la porte fit tressaillir l'ensemble de la classe, mais avant que Severus, la bouche occupée, ait pu dire « Entrez ! », le battant s'ouvrit sur un professeur de DCFM souriant.

- Je m'excuse de vous déranger, professeur Rogue, mais…

Le sourire du loup-garou disparut immédiatement devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue. Harry et Severus dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Son pire cauchemar. 

Remus fit volte-face, ignorant le cri horrifié de son amant :

- Remus ! Attends !

Repoussant Harry, complètement déboussolé, le maître des potions se précipita à la poursuite de son compagnon, hurlant au passage à ses élèves :

- Le cours est terminé, rompez !!!

En silence, les élèves des deux maisons rassemblèrent leurs affaires, fixant avec stupeur et incrédulité un Harry rouge tomate.

Sans un mot de plus, sans même un regard, Draco Malfoy se leva et quitta la salle de cours.

°°°

**A suivre… ça se complique, vous ne trouvez pas ? **


	8. Tu nous dois des explications !

**A menteur, menteur et demi !**

**Auteur** : Ivrian.

**Disclaimer **: Ben, tout à JKR, comme d'habitude !

**Résume** : Leurs amis respectifs se demandent dans quelle mesure leur haine mutuelle ne cache pas un sentiment plus tendre… et décident de les forcer à l'avouer ! C'est sans compter la mauvaise foi sans limites des deux principaux intéressés !

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

Lisandra : merci beaucoup ! bisous !

Mikii : Oui, c'est une fic que j'essaye de bourrer d'humour ! voilà la suite.

Nicole Pavlovna : Kiss, ma Nicky ! J'ai mis « Histoire canine » en ligne !

Frite 12 : ça va, ma petite frite ? 

Saael' : Salut, toi ! J'essaie de t'envoyer le mail ce week-end, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Pour ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de développer un peu plus les sentiments des persos, suite à ce que tu m'as dit. Bises !

Kyogirl 63 : Salut, Miss ! Mais si Draco et Harry ne s'étaient pas contrôlés, y avait plus de fic, lol ! Bisous !

Pandoria : merci pour le compliment, moi aussi, j'aime les histoires compliquées, lol !

Cat : Merci !

Caroline Black : Dray est les deux à la fois, voyons ! Pour Rem et Sev, ça s'arrange dans ce chapitre…

Lunattica : J'adore compliquer les choses pour les remettre sur les rails après ! Bisous !

Miya Black : Oui, mais deux bouffons qu'on aime… Bises !

Vif d'or : Merci à toi pour les compliments ! voilà la suite !

Eternamm : Merci beaucoup, je t'ai lu sur d'autres de mes fics, non ?

Naya : Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil, surtout avec mes persos… t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger, va !

Yami Aku : C'est tes one-shot que je lis, le premier ou Dray fait une tentative de suicide râtée est génial ! Big kisses !

Lulu-Cyfair : Coucou, ma Lulu ! Tu m'as fait de la pub ? Tu m'en vois flattée, merci infiniment ! Petite courbette de ma part. Bises !

Lani : Oui, ça se complique. C'est pas marrant quand c'est pas compliqu ! Au plaisir de te revoir, moi aussi ! Sinon, le bras de Ron va bien, merci, lol !

Blurp 3 : Mais quand je ferais mon happy end, il faudra qu'il y ait eu plein de bordel avant, lol ! Sinon, l'histoire est trop courte !

Celine S : Pov de nous, comme tu dis ! voilà la suite !

Anya et Xeres : Petit scoop, je n'ai jamais regardé Sunset Beach, mais par contre, Madame est servie peut être sacrément bordélique… MdR !

Lululle : Ouais, t'es comme moi, quoi ! trente-douze fics en cours, lol ! Bises, ma choupinette !

Laurie, 'rine, Jo et Fred : Je vous adore tous les quatre ! Merci d'être toujours la pour moi ! J'ai mis une autre HPDM en ligne. Ça s'appelle « _Sympathy__ for the devil_ », et ç'est une mini-fic, elle ne fera pas plus de 4 chapitres, je pense. Si vous avez l'occasion, lol ! Et merci, Fred, de dire que je suis la meilleure ! Bisous !

Blaise le poussin masqu : Les jumeaux ! La suite arrive avec quinze jours de retard, désolée, mais j'ai eu envie de déconnecter un peu de cette fic. Sinon, j'attends avec impatience que vous vous mettiez au yuri, lol ! Bisous !

Ninou : merci, voilà la suite !

Pheneatis : Salut, Fany ! Merci pour le compliment, il me touche vraiment beaucoup. J'ai assez pris mon temps, tu crois ? Deux semaines !

Noctambule : Toi, je t'ai aussi lu sur mon one-shot le duel, non ? escrimeuse, c'est ça ? oui, le sautage de riry sur Sev va être le grand sujet de discussion des prochains jours, lol !

Onarluca : Salut, artémis ! merci beaucoup et à bientôt !

Paradise Nightwish : Coucou, paradise ! quand je dis ça, je pense à mon groupe préféré, lol ! Indochine power !!!! Bon, j'attends tes updates avec impatience. Bisous !

°°°

**7**

**Tu nous dois des explications !**

Remus marchait d'un pas vif, essayant désespérément de contenir sa colère et sa jalousie. La vision de Severus et Harry enlacés ne le quittait pas. La bouche de l'adolescent contre celle du maître des potions, ses bras autour de son cou…

_« Assez ! »_

Mais son esprit refusait de le laisser en paix. Remus s'appuya contre le mur, et ferma les yeux, soudainement épuisé. Un bruit de pas pressés dans son dos lui apprit qu'il n'était plus seul.

- Remus, fit la voix de Severus. Est-ce que ça va ?

En voyant le visage blême de celui qu'il aimait, il se maudit pour sa stupidité. Comment pouvait-il poser des questions pareilles ? ! Il était évident que ça n'allait pas !

- J'aurais dû t'en parler, dit-il à son amant. Mais je n'en ai eu l'idée que cinq minutes avant de rentrer en classe. C'est pour ça que je suis arrivé en retard, il a fallu que je cherche la formule de cette potion et que je leur en fasse des copies…

Remus se força à parler calmement.

- Quelle potion ? demanda-t-il.

- L'**Amor**** Veritas**, fit doucement Sev, incertain de la réaction de l'homme qu'il aimait. Je voulais les obliger à se dévoiler.

Remus eut un violent sursaut. 

Se pourrait-il qu'il se soit tromp ? Que Harry ait encore des sentiments pour Severus et non pour Draco Malfoy ?

Le maître des potions lisait sur le visage du professeur de DCFM comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, dit-il fermement. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, loin de la ! On peut lutter contre les effets de cette potion par la force de sa volonté, et Harry a choisi la seule solution que son cerveau lui dictait pour éviter de se jeter sur Malfoy. 

- C'est à dire ?

- C'est à dire sauter sur moi. De deux maux, il a choisi celui qu'il considère comme le moindre, ironisa Sev.

Lupin commençait à comprendre, mais il y avait toujours en lui ce doute, torturant, qui ne demandait qu'à éclater au grand jour. Il ne put retenir la question qui franchit ses lèvres.

- Tu me dois la vérité, Severus. Que ressens-tu pour Harry ? De l'amour ?

Severus voulut nier, mais Remus le prit de vitesse.

- Non, sois honnête avec toi-même et avec moi. Tu l'as aimé, je le sais. La question est : l'aimes-tu encore ?

Severus fut brusquement ramené en arrière, un an plus tôt. Des visions de cours d'occlumencie un peu « particuliers » lui revinrent en mémoire, le faisant sourire. Il avait vraiment essayé de donner ces fameux cours au gryffondor sans que rien n'altère leur concentration respective, mais invariablement, tout se terminait… dans son lit.

Il avait pris tant de plaisir à découvrir ce jeune corps, à se laisser caresser par ces doigts fins…   
Il s'était donné à corps perdu dans cette liaison passionnée, se sentant redevenir jeune. Son cynisme s'envolait lorsqu'il était avec Harry. 

Severus se sentit rougir. Oui, il avait aimé Harry Potter. Il avait éprouvé de l'amour pour le fils de son ennemi d'enfance. Et il avait aujourd'hui énormément d'affection pour lui.

Mais ce n'était rien, comparé aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Remus.

- Je l'ai aimé, oui, répondit-il enfin. Et j'éprouve encore beaucoup de tendresse pour lui. Mais toi, tu es mon âme sœur, Remus. Mon autre moi-même. Et si je devais faire un choix, je sais très bien qui je choisirais… Toi.

Il avait dit ça d'une voix tellement vibrante, tellement douloureuse, que Remus sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. 

Il n'hésita plus.

Il se jeta dans les bras de son amant et lui prit les lèvres, oubliant les élèves et leurs prochains cours… Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent longuement, en paix avec leurs âmes et leurs corps.

***

Tout n'était pas aussi simple pour Draco Malfoy… Enervé au plus haut point, l'esprit en tumulte, il filait en direction du cours suivant à une vitesse que n'eut pas désavoué un prisonnier évadé.

Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était. 

Harry Potter avait failli l'embrasser devant toute la classe ! 

Même si, par la suite, il s'était littéralement jeté dans les bras de Rogue.

_« Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? ! Il en pince pour moi, ou pour Rogue ? Pas pour tous les deux, quand même ! »_

Tout à ces pensées pour le moins complexes, le jeune homme n'avait pas remarqué que Pansy, Blaise, Vincent et Grégory lui couraient après, ayant beaucoup de mal à ne pas se laisser distancer.

- Draco Malfoy ! hurla soudain Pansy. Arrête-toi immédiatement ! 

Le préfet en chef des Serpentards stoppa net et se tourna vers ses amis, le visage orageux.

- Quoi encore ? ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? !

- Tu nous dois des explications ! hurla Pansy, furieuse.

- JE NE VOUS DOIS RIEN DU TOUT ! 

- Oh que si, Dray ! énonça Blaise avec colère. Pansy a raison sur ce coup-l !

Draco croisa les bras sur son torse dans une attitude de patience résignée.

- Depuis quand vous me fliquez ? ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? !

- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça ! s'exclama Pansy. Par Salazar, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Potter en cours de potions ?

Les yeux de Malfoy prirent la teinte de l'acier en fusion, ce qui était en général de très mauvaise augure. Crabbe et Goyle eurent un léger mouvement de retrait, mais Pansy et Blaise restèrent fermement campés sur leurs positions.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, tous les deux, articula froidement le blond. Je ne le répéterai pas deux fois ! Il ne s'est rien passé avec Potter en cours, et il ne se passera strictement rien ! Alors ne m'emmerdez plus avec le bigleux, compris ?!?!?!

Il tourna les talons, laissant Crabbe et Goyle stupéfaits devant cette sortie. Quant à Blaise et Pansy, ils arboraient un sourire qui leur remontait jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Et bien, ça se confirme, murmura Zabini. J'ai l'impression que notre phase d'observation vient de prendre fin…

- Tout à fait, aquiesça sa compagne. Mais je me demande comment ça se passe pour Ron et Hermione…

***

- Harry Potter ! s'exclama Ronald Weasley à l'adresse de son meilleur ami. Arrête-toi tout de suite !!!

Le vainqueur de Voldemort filait à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ses deux alter ego sur ses talons.

- Harry ! insista Hermione. Attends-nous !

Le préfet en chef des Gryffondors n'avait aucune envie d'entendre ce qu'ils avaient à lui dire. Mais il les connaissait tous deux sur le bout des doigts, et savait pertinemment qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas en paix tant qu'il ne les aurait pas écoutés.

Aussi s'arrêta-t-il brusquement et fit-il volte-face.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? !

Ron et Hermione se plantèrent devant lui dans une attitude accusatrice.

- Est-ce que tu réalises, commença Hermione avec froideur, que par ta faute, le professeur Rogue va avoir les pires ennuis ?

Harry se troubla sous leurs visages furibonds.

- Je sais, je sais, dit-il, mais je n'y pouvais rien. C'est cette maudite potion !

- Tu nieras jusqu'au bout, hein, Harry ? interrogea Ron, furieux. Tu as failli embrasser Malfoy, bordel ! Et tout le monde l'a vu ! Mais tu continues à nier tes sentiments pour lui !

Entendant cela, Harry vit rouge, et faillit se jeter sur le rouquin. 

Fou de rage. Une rage d'autant plus injustifiée que dans son inconscient, il savait parfaitement que le jeune homme disait la vérité.

Hermione n'eut que le temps de le retenir.

- Harry, ça suffit ! Tu nous dois des explications ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- JE NE VOUS DOIS RIEN DU TOUT !!!

Il repoussa violemment le bras de son amie, et toisa Ron d'un air de défi.

- Je n'éprouve que de la haine pour la fouine, c'est clair ? ! s'époumona-t-il. Et si vous voulez que notre amitié dure, n'abordez plus jamais ce sujet avec moi !!!

- C'est très clair, Harry, fit doucement Mione.

Ron se contenta d'un signe de tête affirmatif, troublé de constater que son meilleur ami avait failli lui sauter à la gorge. Il le regarda s'éloigner à grandes enjambées, encore sous le choc. C'était leur première crise sérieuse depuis leur quatrième année, lors de laquelle Harry avait participé au tournoi inter-écoles. C'était la première fois que le survivant était aussi prêt de lever la main sur lui…

Hermione lui passa doucement la main sur la joue.

- Il ne le pensait pas, Ronny, dit-elle. Il a tellement peur de ses sentiments pour Draco que ça le rend agressif…

Ron aquiesça, incapable de parler tellement sa gorge était nouée. Il allait avoir du mal à digérer cet acte.

- La phase passive est terminée, murmura soudain Mione, pensive. Maintenant, nous allons passer à la phase active…

°°°

**Voilà, à suivre… Quand je vous le disais, que ces deux-la étaient d'une totale mauvaise foi, lol ! ******


	9. Mises au point

**A menteur, menteur et demi !**

**Auteur** : Ivrian.

**Disclaimer **: Ben, tout à JKR, comme d'habitude !

**Résum** : Leurs amis respectifs se demandent dans quelle mesure leur haine mutuelle ne cache pas un sentiment plus tendre… et décident de les forcer à l'avouer ! C'est sans compter la mauvaise foi sans limites des deux principaux intéressés !

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**Celine**** S, Slipou, Nicolas, Clochette, Nicole Pavlovna, Vif d'or(Copiiiiine !!!), Blaise le poussin masqué (Coucou, les jumeaux !), Lisandra, Noctambule, Lyrathena, Kyogirl 63, Yami Aku, Paradise, Minerve, Maggie, Dénébola, Lunattica, Zazan, Lululle (Ma choupinette !), Ninou, Miya Black** : ENFIN ! me direz-vous, le voila ! Mais quoi donc ? Mais le chapitre 8, bien sur ! Je vous remercie infiniment de votre patience et de vos rewiews adorables. La suite viendra très bientôt, c'est promis !

**Lulu-cyfair** : Coucou, ma Lulu ! Merci de ton gentil mot pour ma note d'auteur. Il m'a touchée. Fais un gros poutou de ma part à Lucius, ça va le rendre furieux (il est pas du genre poutou !) et porte-toi bien. Et surtout, continue « enfer et retour » !

**Saael****'** : Les expressions de Remus et Sev font jeu'ns ? Ma caille, tu commences à me connaître, donc tu sais que moi aussi, je parle comme eux, lol ! Bises, ma cœur de lionne !

**Frite 12** : Je te demandais juste de tes nouvelles, rassure-toi, je ne sous-entendais aucunement que tu allais mal… Mais il est vrai que ça pouvait prêter à confusion.

**Eternamm** : Je suis ravie de te savoir amoureuse de mes fics ! La, tu dois être comblée, il y en a pleins que j'ai terminées, lol ! Bises !

**Laurie, 'rine, Jo et Fred** : Les quatre fantastiques ! Je suis navrée de vous avoir autant fait attendre, mais la suite est enfin l ! J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles bientôt !

**Et un grand merci à Lulu-Cyfair, Vengeresse, Angie 32, Chloé Sullivan-Kent, Celine 402, Lisandra, Manehou, Lululle, Sweetdeath our yaoi master, Yuki san 3, Blurp 3 ! Oui, merci pour vos encouragements et votre patience ! Vos témoignages de solidarité suite à ma note m'ont beaucoup touchée. MERCI !!!**

**°°°**

**8**

**Mises au point **

Severus savait qu'il y aurait des conséquences à ses actes et à ce fameux cours de potions. Il s'y était plus ou moins préparé. Mais Albus Dumbledore était quelqu'un qu'il appréciait et respectait beaucoup. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender sa réaction.

Il poireautait depuis dix minutes dans le bureau du directeur, sous l'œil narquois de Fumseck et les quolibets du choixpeau, lorsque le directeur le rejoignit enfin.

- Ah, Severus ! fit-il avec bonhomie. Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre !

- Ce n'est rien, Albus, je sais que vous êtes un homme très occup

Seul un observateur averti comme Dumbledore pouvait distinguer la nuance de sarcasme dans ces paroles, et il fit un clin d'œil malicieux au maître des potions.

- Bien, vous vous doutez de la raison pour laquelle je vous ai convoqué, Severus ?

- Oui, en effet, répondit-il avec un soupir. Il faut que je vous explique…

- Je ne veux savoir qu'une seule chose, mon ami. Avez-vous eu une quelconque relation amoureuse avec Harry Potter ?

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Albus ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Avant toute chose, et avec votre accord, je souhaiterai que vous avaliez ceci. Ça ne me fait guère plaisir, mais le conseil l'a exigé. Eh oui, mon cher, cette histoire est déjà arrivée aux oreilles du conseil !

Le maître des potions était stupéfait. Il avait parfaitement compris quelle était la potion que le directeur souhaitait lui voir avaler, tout comme il se doutait qu'il y avait au sein de l'école de nombreux corbeaux. Ils avaient fait leur job avec un zèle effrayant. Ça sentait vraiment le roussi pour lui !

- Le **_Veritaserum_** était inutile, dit-il tranquillement. Je vous aurais dit tout ce que vous souhaitiez savoir. Mais puisque le conseil l'exige…

Saisissant la potion, il l'avala d'une traite, sous le regard serein de Dumbledore.

- Très bien, fit ce dernier. Première question : avez-vous eu par le passé une relation avec Harry Potter ?

- Oui.

- Quel genre de relation était-ce ?

- Nous étions amants.

- Quand ?

- L'année dernière.

- Combien de temps a duré cette liaison ?

- Trois mois.

- Etiez-vous amoureux l'un de l'autre ?

- Oui.

Albus soupira.

- Comment a débuté votre histoire ?

- Pendant les cours d'occlumencie.

Dumbledore frémit intérieurement et retint un petit sourire. Il avait toujours su que cette science pouvait donner de bons résultats, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce soit à ce point-la !

- Pourquoi avez-vous rompu ? s'enquit-il.

- Parce que Harry s'est rendu compte que j'étais amoureux de Remus Lupin.

- Etes-vous toujours attiré par Harry ?

- Non, mais c'est un ami auquel je tiens énormément.

Dumbledore se leva et se planta devant le maître des potions.

- Bien, bien, fit-il dans sa barbe. Maintenant, expliquez-moi donc ce qui s'est réellement passé pendant votre cours !

- Remus s'est rendu compte grâce à sa lycanthropie que Potter et Malfoy étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. J'ai voulu vérifier cette théorie en faisant préparer à la classe une potion d'**_Amor_****_ Veritas, _**que j'ai fait ingurgiter à Potter.

Albus nota avec amusement que malgré leur liaison passée, Severus n'avait pas perdu l'habitude d'appeler Harry par son nom de famille.

- Et les résultats de cette expérience… ? demanda-t-il.

- … on été probants. Le seul moyen pour lui d'éviter de se jeter sur Malfoy a été de me sauter dessus !

Dumbledore en pleurait presque de rire. Il essuya machinalement ses yeux et reprit avec difficulté son sérieux. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il songe à utiliser un retourneur de temps pour assister à cette scène !

- Parfait, une dernière question, et je vous libère, Severus.

- Je vous écoute.

- Que pensez-vous de moi ?

Le directeur n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation. Bien évidemment, le conseil n'aurait jamais osé exiger le **_Veritaserum_**, mais c'était le seul moyen pour lui de connaître enfin les pensées les plus profondes de son très secret maître des potions.

- J'aurais aimé que vous soyez mon père, fut la calme réponse.

Albus sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il tendit l'antidote à Severus, qui l'avala d'une traite. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, un peu gênés.

- Suis-je suspendu ? demanda Severus.

- Bien sur que non, Severus. Vous êtes indispensable à cette école ! Seulement, attendez-vous à ce que les discussions aillent bon train derrière votre dos pendant les prochains jours !

Le vieillard eut un sourire malicieux.

- Pour ma part, je vais me débrouiller pour embobiner une fois de plus le conseil et enterrer cette histoire ! Il est inutile qu'ils soient au courant de vos… galipettes, dirons-nous, avec Harry l'année dernière… Quant à vous et Remus, occupez-vous donc de ces deux obtus qui refusent de voir leurs propres sentiments !

Severus retint un franc éclat de rire. Si en plus, ils avaient la bénédiction du directeur… !

Alors qu'il allait franchir le seuil, la voix d'Albus le retint.

- Severus ? Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé vous avoir pour fils…

**§**

Le crépuscule et les ombres envahirent l'école, et lorsque minuit (l'heure du crime !) sonna au carillon de Poudlard, quatre comploteurs se retrouvèrent sur leur lieu de rendez-vous favori. La tour d'astronomie n'avait jamais été aussi fréquentée !

Pansy, Blaise, Ron et Hermione s'assirent en tailleur sur le vieux sol de pierre.

- Okay, fit Pansy. Je pense que les résultats de notre phase d'observation sont clairs ?

- Limpides ! fit Ron d'un ton rempli d'amertume.

Il ne digérait vraiment pas l'attitude de son meilleur ami à son égard. Pansy jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à Hermione qui fit un geste de la main pour lui signifier « Je t'expliquerai plus tard ». La serpentard n'insista pas.

- Que faisons-nous ? demanda Blaise. Qui a une idée pour la phase active ?

- J'en ai une, répondit Hermione, mais elle est un peu risquée. Et franchement triste.

Les trois autres lui jetèrent un regard intrigué.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Qu'il faut frapper fort. Ça ne me plait pas, mais nous avons vu qu'ils sont vraiment têtus.

- Explique-toi, Mione, fit Ron, intrigué.

La jeune fille poussa un profond soupir.

- Ne me détestez pas, d'accord ? Je pense… voilà, je pense qu'il faut jouer sur la corde sensible.

- Comment ça ?

Pansy ne voyait pas du tout ou sa nouvelle amie voulait en venir.

- Vous savez que ce n'est qu'une question de jours avant que Lucius Malfoy ne reçoive le baiser du détraqueur ? reprit la brune avec précaution.

Immédiatement, Blaise et Pansy se figèrent, un masque dur sur leurs traits.

- Ou veux-tu en venir ? siffla Blaise, qui commençait à sentir la colère monter en lui.

- Je pense qu'il faut faire en sorte que Harry croit que Malfoy est bouleversé par cette nouvelle…

Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie aussi gauche et mal à l'aise. Elle savait qu'elle marchait sur des œufs, et la suite le lui prouva. Pansy se leva d'un bond, folle de rage.

- Draco **EST** bouleversé par cette nouvelle ! hurla-t-elle. Comment peux-tu en douter une seule seconde ? ! Tu es ignoble !

- Calme-toi, veux-tu ? Laissez-moi au moins une chance de m'expliquer jusqu'au bout…

Pansy la regarda froidement dans les yeux, puis se rassit.

- Tu as intérêt à être sacrément convaincante, après ce que tu viens de dire, lâcha Blaise d'une voix froide.

- Ecoutez, je me doute que Mal… que Draco est totalement anéanti par ce qui arrive à son père, mais il ne le montrera jamais. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est que nous fassions croire à Harry qu'il va craquer. Je suis certaine que cela l'amènerait à réviser son opinion, et à essayer de…consoler Draco.

Les trois jeune gens la regardaient avec ébahissement.

- Oh, merde, écoutez, c'est la même chose pour Harry ! s'écria-t-elle. Je sais que je ne devrais pas vous le dire, mais depuis la mort de Voldemort et la fin de cette maudite guerre, il consulte un psy !

- Mione ! cria Ron, furieux.

- Zut, Ron, si on veut qu'ils nous fassent confiance, il faut y mettre un peu du nôtre !

Le jeune roux convint en silence de la justesse de ce raisonnement.

- Très bien, fit Blaise, tu peux compter sur notre discrétion.

- Oh, bon sang ! fit Pansy, rêveuse. Qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas donné, il y a seulement quelques jours, pour avoir une telle info ! Le survivant chez un psy !

Blaise lui balança un coup de coude dans l'estomac et elle eut un sourire d'excuse à l'adresse des deux gryffondors.

Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop, comme dit le proverbe.

- Alors, que fait-on ? demanda Ron.

- Il faut que, chacun de notre côté, nous fassions passer au principal concerné le message que l'élu de son cœur est au bout du rouleau et prêt à craquer…

- Tact et discrétion, Ron, fit sévèrement Pansy à l'adresse du rouquin, qui piqua un fard épouvantable.

- Oh, ça va ! pesta-t-il. Je sais être discret, quand je veux !

- Alors, comment procédons-nous ? demanda impatiemment Blaise à celle qu'il considérait déjà comme le « cerveau » de leur petite équipe.

Hermione se pencha, et la nuit étoilée emporta aux quatre vents les paroles qui suivirent…

**°°°**

**A suivre ! Je sais, je suis sadique, arrêtez de vous répéter, lol ! Mais comment diable vont-ils procéder ? Vous le saurez, mais pas tout de suite ! Le prochain chapitre, nous ferons connaissance avec Nérina Gray, la psychomage plutôt "space" de Harry ! Révélations garanties sur les fantasmes de notre beau gryffy !**


	10. Nérina Gray, psychomage

**A menteur, menteur et demi !**

****

**Disclaimer **: Ben, tout à JKR, comme d'habitude !

**Résum** : Leurs amis respectifs se demandent dans quelle mesure leur haine mutuelle ne cache pas un sentiment plus tendre… et décident de les forcer à l'avouer ! C'est sans compter la mauvaise foi sans limites des deux principaux intéressés !

**Note de l'auteur** : Je me suis fait incendier pour ma note indiquant que j'avais repris mes fics. Je répondrai donc à la personne qui m'a laissée cette rewiew en lui disant que non, je n'ai pas mis ce mot « pour avoir des rewiews » ni pour « encombrer FF.net », mais par égard envers les gens qui me lisent. De même que j'avais signalé que j'arrêtais ces fics, je signale que je les reprends. C'est une simple question de **respect** et de **politesse**, deux notions qui sont trop souvent mises de côté, de nos jours. A bon entendeur, salut ! D'ailleurs, j'ai retiré ma note, histoire d'éviter l'encombrement, lol !

**PS** : _N'oubliez pas de lire le chapitre précédent, qui remplace la note d'auteur, lol !_

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**Lisandra, Myncat, Minerve, Miya Black et Cordelune :** Merci beaucoup pour vos rewiews et votre gentillesse. La suite est là, en espérant que vous l'aimerez toujours. Je reprendrai les réponses individuelles au prochain chapitre**.**

**°°°**

**9**

**Nérina Gray, psychomage **

Lorsqu'il arriva au cabinet de sa psy, pour leur rendez-vous bimensuel, Harry était passablement énervé et tendu. Dans la salle d'attente, il essayait depuis cinq minutes de se calmer les nerfs en lisant une revue de quidditch lorsque la jeune femme passa sa tête rousse par l'entrebâillement de la porte de son cabinet, et lui cria d'une voix enjouée :

- Entre, Harry ! J'en ai pour deux minutes !

Le jeune homme obtempéra, et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en trouvant sa psy en sous-vêtements devant le miroir qui ornait son bureau. Elle tenait devant elle deux robes, l'une en lin, couleur blanc cassé, et l'autre en soie mauve. L'air dubitatif, elle se tourna vers l'adolescent aux joues cramoisies.

- Laquelle préfères-tu ?

- Nérina, bon sang ! fulmina-t-il. Tu pourrais faire preuve de décence ? !

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil littéralement ahuri.

- Heu… Scuse' moi, Harry, mais j'avais cru comprendre que tes préférences sexuelles allaient plutôt vers le genre masculin…

Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil pervers avant d'ajouter :

- Du moins, ces temps-ci…

Harry déglutit avec difficulté, une sueur froide coulant le long de sa nuque. Lui aurait-il parlé de ses fantasmes envers… ? Le gryffondor fouilla activement dans sa mémoire, mais ne put rien trouver de compromettant. Non, il n'avait rien dit à propos de Malfoy ! OUF ! Elle devait certainement faire allusion à son aventure avec Severus…

- Alors, laquelle ? insista la jeune femme. J'ai rendez-vous avec Canon boy, ce soir, et je veux être à mon avantage !

- Qui ça ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

- Lis sur mes lèvres, mon chou ! C-H-A-R-L-I-E ! Le beau dresseur de dragons ! Et accessoirement de psychomages, fit-elle en envoyant un baiser à son reflet.

Harry éclata de rire, tout en l'observant. Petite, fine, Nérina possédait des rondeurs attrayantes, placées juste la ou il fallait. Sa chevelure rousse, bouclée, tombait en vagues souples, perpétuellement rebelles, sur ses épaules, et ses yeux violets promenaient en permanence une expression amusée sur le monde et ses turpitudes. Nérina en avait beaucoup vu, beaucoup vécu, et conservait malgré tout une innocence et une joie de vivre contagieuses. Au fil du temps, Harry s'était pris d'affection pour ce petit bout de femme au caractère bien trempé. Grâce à lui, elle avait rencontré Charlie Weasley, avec qui elle sortait depuis prêt d'un mois.

Harry considéra avec attention les deux vêtements.

- La robe mauve, répondit-il. Elle mettra tes yeux en valeur.

- Et mes seins aussi, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire suave. Elle est très décolletée. Et ce soir, je veux que le dompteur soit dompté.

Harry fronça les sourcils, pris d'une inspiration subite.

- Dis-moi, Nérina… Quand tu faisais tes études à Poudlard, dans quelle maison étais-tu ? s'enquit-il le plus innocemment du monde.

- A ton avis ? Serpentard, bien sur !

- Mais pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonn ? soupira le gryffondor.

La psychomage éclata de rire, tout en enfilant la robe de lin.

- Okay, fit-elle en allant s'asseoir à son bureau. Quoi de neuf ?

Harry retint un sourire amusé. Elle était le seul psy, à sa connaissance, commençant une séance par un « quoi de neuf ?».

- Pourquoi penses-tu que je suis plus intéressé par les hommes en ce moment ? s'entendit-il demander avec la plus profonde stupéfaction. Tu es une jeune femme très séduisante, je pourrais très bien être attiré par toi…

Nérina se cala confortablement contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

- Oui, dis-moi, répondit-elle, pourquoi penserai-je que tu es plus attiré par les hommes que par les femmes ?

Harry laissa échapper un mouvement impatient.

- Bon sang, Rina ! Tu peux pas arrêter une seconde de jouer au psy et cesser de répondre à une question par une autre question ?

- Déformation professionnelle, Harry. Mais si tu insistes… Comment va Draco Malfoy ?

Voldemort apparaissant sous son nez en tutu rose n'aurait pas fait plus d'effet à Harry Potter. Bouche bée, yeux exorbités, il fixa sa psy.

- Par… pardon ? articula-t-il enfin. Je t'ai parlé de mes rêves à propos de… Zut !

Il s'interrompit brutalement, conscient de s'être trahi.

- C'était inutile, Harry, sourit Nérina. Depuis de longs mois, le nom de Draco Malfoy revient sans cesse au cours de nos séances. Et le pire, c'est que tu ne t'en rends absolument pas compte !

Elle inspira profondément.

- Et ça commence à devenir lassant, à force !

- Mais… mais… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Mais que tu es amoureux de lui, gros bêta !

- Ah, ça, non, alors ! hurla Harry. Je fantasme sur lui, c'est tout ! OOOOPS !

Il mit la main devant sa bouche, horrifié.

- Non, je n'ai rien dit ! Avoue ! Tu m'as fait boire du veritaserum à mon insu !

Nérina retenait difficilement son fou rire.

- Voyons, Harry, réfléchis, c'est impossible ! Je ne t'ai rien offert à boire ! Alors, comme ça, tu fais des rêves mouillés avec Draco Malfoy en vedette ? reprit-elle.

Le gryffondor serrait les dents, mortifié, et se taisait.

- Harry Potter ! gronda la jeune femme. Vas-tu cesser de faire l'enfant ! Raconte-moi ces rêves.

Le jeune homme explosa franchement.

- Ce sont des rêves de cul !!! Tu veux quand même pas les détails, non ? !

- MAIS SI !!!

- Nérina ! s'exclama le jeune homme brun, choqué.

- Je plaisante, Harry.

Elle le regarda en silence pendant quelques secondes.

- C'est déstabilisant, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?

Il garda le silence.

- De te rendre compte que tu ne le hais pas autant que tu le souhaiterais…

- Tout ça, c'est de la faute de ces fichues hormones ! grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

- Vraiment ? (Nérina le fixa avec intensité) Harry, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que ce que tu éprouves pour Malfoy est purement et uniquement sexuel.

Les deux émeraudes se plantèrent hardiment dans les violettes étincelantes de la jeune femme.

- Je n'éprouve rien pour Malfoy. Tout ce que je veux, c'est le sauter, c'est tout ! asséna-t-il crûment.

_« D'accord, tu veux jouer à ça ?_ songea Nérina, irritée par tant de mauvaise foi. _On peut y jouer à deux dans ce cas ! »_

- Et bien dans ce cas, qu'attends-tu pour le faire ?

Le survivant sursauta violemment.

- Jamais de la vie !

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que j'ai besoin d'avoir un minimum de respect pour mon partenaire quand je couche avec quelqu'un ! lâcha-t-il d'un ton glacial.

- Et ce n'est pas le cas avec Malfoy ?

Harry la regarda comme si elle débarquait d'une autre planète.

- Nérina, je hais Malfoy ! Depuis notre première année ! On ne peut absolument pas lui faire confiance !

- Pourtant, il n'a pas rejoint le camp de son père, fit-elle remarquer avec justesse. Il n'y a pas de marque noire ornant son avant-bras…

- Non, en effet, fit amèrement Harry. Il a toujours su planquer ses petites fesses quand il le fallait !

Nérina faillit bondir de son siège et lui flanquer une paire de gifles. Elle parvint dieu seul sait comment à se contenir. Tant de mauvaise foi l'écœurait profondément.

- On parle tout de même d'un jeune homme qui a combattu auprès de l'ordre pendant la guerre, l'année dernière. D'un jeune homme qui a aidé à l'arrestation de son propre père, quoi qu'il lui en ait coût !

Entendant le ton chargé de mépris de la jeune femme, Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. D'autant plus que ce mépris était dirigé vers lui, et non vers Draco Malfoy. Il se tut, regardant ailleurs.

Nérina comprit qu'elle ne tirerait plus rien de lui. L'heure n'était pas encore venue pour Harry Potter d'admettre ses sentiments pour le jeune serpentard. Elle soupira, avant de reprendre sur un ton plus doux :

- La séance est presque terminée. Au fait, comment vont Remus et Severus ? Toujours le grand amour ?

- Toujours, répondit froidement Harry, sentant sa colère refaire surface. Et avant que tu n'en tires de quelconques conclusions hâtives, je répondrai à ta question muette : NON, je ne suis pas jaloux. Au contraire, je suis ravi que Sev soit heureux !

- Harry…

Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond, ignorant la douce injonction, et se dirigea vers la sortie, avec un bref :

- Au revoir, Nérina ! Bonne chance avec Charlie !

La porte se referma derrière lui avec un claquement sec, et la jeune femme se demanda en soupirant si sa trop grande impulsivité n'avait pas réduit à néant des mois de patient travail d'approche.

_« Je n'aurais pas du le prendre de front… Et merde ! »_

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se prépara à accueillir son prochain patient en faisant le vide dans son esprit en proie au trouble...

**°°°**

**A suivre… Les comploteurs passent à l'action !**


	11. La phase active, action !

**A menteur, menteur et demi !**

**Disclaimer **: Ben, tout à JKR, comme d'habitude !

**Résum** : Leurs amis respectifs se demandent dans quelle mesure leur haine mutuelle ne cache pas un sentiment plus tendre… et décident de les forcer à l'avouer ! C'est sans compter la mauvaise foi sans limites des deux principaux intéressés !

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**Amandaaa, Bellatrix Black-Snape, Margarita 6, ntertiti, Milous, Clochette, Aaliyah, Akashana, Deirdre Acaena, Shyrinia, Frite 12, Ninou, Miya Black (Coucou, Miya !), Céline 402, Céline S, Nicolas, Lyrathena, Genevieve Black, Cordelune, Minerve, Lisandra, Onarluca (Kikoo, Artémis !), Nicole Pavlovna (Salut, Nicky !) :** Merci beaucoup pour vos rewiews. Je suis contente de voir que vous aimez toujours autant cette petite fic sans prétention (uniquement celle de faire rire, lol). Pour celles qui ont apprécié le personnage de Nérina, rassurez-vous, on va la revoir ! Je vous fais plein de grosses bises.

**Nyonoshii** : Salut, Miss ! Arrête de me faire des compliments comme ça, tu vas me faire tourner la tête ! Je suis toute rouge, maintenant ! Plus sérieusement, je suis heureuse que tu apprécies mes écrits. Moi aussi, j'aime tes fics, et je te fais plein de gros bisous pour te remercier de me faire des rewiews aussi adorables.

**Kyogirl 63 et Lulu-Cyfair** : Et oui, les filles ! Je vous mets dans le même panier, lol ! Alors comme ça on ne la trouve pas très futée, ma psychomage ?! Dîtes donc, vous avez réfléchi qu'elle fréquente Charlie Weasley, et qu'il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il déteigne sur elle ? ça, c'est l'effet gryffy !!! PTDR ! Bises à toutes les deux. (Rassurez-vous, Nérina se rattrapera la prochaine fois, puisqu'elle embrouillera tellement notre survivant qu'il finira par avouer ses sentiments pour le beau blond, lol !)

**Vif d'or** : Coucou ! Moi aussi je suis du genre directe, ça m'a d'ailleurs joué pas mal de tours… sinon, je suis trop déçue de ne pas pouvoir discuter avec toi sur msn, mais nos horaires ne sont franchement pas les mêmes ! Sniff !

**Cococloud** : Kikoo, toi ! Arrête de me faire rougir, tu veux ? Je vais finir par attraper la grosse tête si tu me fais autant de compliments !

**Sasha Krum** : Ma puce ! Et non, perdu ! Drake ne fait pas partie des clients de la psy ! Je vois totalement ce que tu veux dire, espèce de perverse, lol !!! J'ai hâte d'être au 23 !!!

**Anya et Xeres** : Salut ! Ben oui, je voulais une Nérina qui soit sympa et très peu orthodoxe, comme psy, lol !

**Lululle** : Salut, ma choupinette ! Alors t'es blonde ? Ptdr ! Va falloir que j'écrive une fic sur les blondes, moi…

**Manehou** : C'est Harry qui a tout dévoilé à Nérina, au cours de leurs séances, depuis sa sixième année. Petit à petit, il en lui a beaucoup confié. Et non, désolée, pas de Blaise avec Hermione ni de Ron avec Pansy, lol !

**Blurp 3** : Merci de m'avoir signalé l'erreur, j'ai rectifi ! En fait, j'avais confondu Bill et Charlie. Bises.

**Saael' **: Kikoo, Miss cœur de lionne ! En ce moment, tu dois être en vacances, et quand tu rentreras, ce sera moi qui serais partie ! On va pas se "revoir" avant septembre, sniff ! Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé ce chapitre, en tous cas ! Bises, ma puce !

**°°°**

**10**

**La phase active, action ! **

Le parchemin échappa des mains du préfet en chef de serpentard pour glisser le long du sol. Draco le contempla sans le voir, pensif.

Ainsi, le moment était venu. Ce qu'il n'avait cessé de redouter depuis l'emprisonnement de son père allait bientôt devenir une réalité.

Sa détresse dut sans doute se lire sur son visage, car Blaise et Pansy cessèrent leur conversation pour lui jeter un coup d'œil interrogatif. Il n'avait franchement pas envie de leur parler de ça, mais tôt ou tard, l'école serait mise au courant. Autant que ses meilleurs amis l'apprennent par lui…

- C'est une lettre de ma mère. Mon p… Lucius va être exécuté dans dix jours.

Il n'avait pas pu.

Il n'avait pas pu prononcer ces quelques mots : _mon père va être exécuté dans dix jours_.

C'était peut-être de la lâcheté, mais il en avait été incapable.

Pansy échangea un regard qui en disait long avec Blaise. Cet événement allait paradoxalement renforcer la crédibilité de leur plan auprès de Potter.

Ils agissaient pour le bien de leur ami, persuadés que celui-ci trouverait enfin le bonheur avec le gryffondor.

C'est du moins ce qu'ils s'efforçaient tous deux de penser, tout en occultant sciemment leur sentiment de culpabilité grandissant face à leurs agissements et au désespoir sous-jacent de Draco.

Comprenant le besoin de solitude de leur ami, ils se levèrent, et quittèrent la chambre du préfet en chef.

- Blaise, ça me débecte, fit Pansy, mais on ne trouvera jamais une meilleure occasion.

- Tu as raison, il faut prévenir les autres. Ce coup-ci, on lance la phase active.

**§**

Quelques heures plus tard, après la fin des cours, les deux serpentards, sur les conseils de Ron et Hermione, se retrouvèrent dans la bibliothèque, au rayon "Quidditch". Blaise surveillait du coin de l'œil le survivant, assis à une table et pour l'heure occupé à compulser l'excellent "_Quidditch à travers les âges_".

Pendant ce temps, Pansy se frottait férocement les yeux avec un oignon. Le résultat fut plus que parfait, elle se retrouva en un rien de temps avec des prunelles larmoyantes et des paupières rouges et gonflées.

- Parfait ! fit Blaise en imitant le V de la victoire. Maintenant, jette un sort pour enlever l'odeur !

Ainsi fut dit, ainsi fut fait. Pansy balança l'aromate derrière un rayonnage, et s'appliqua à pleurer de son mieux.

- Il arrive, Pans' ! fit soudain son ami d'un ton surexcité. Scène 1, action !

Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, et elle sanglota sans retenue contre son épaule. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Harry s'arrêter net face à cette scène inattendue.

Les deux serpentards firent comme s'ils n'avaient pas remarqué la présence du jeune homme.

- Pansy, calme-toi, je t'en prie, fit Blaise d'une voix apaisante.

- Mais comment veux-tu que je me calme !!! s'exclama-t-elle en retour d'une voix étranglée, tout en se félicitant intérieurement de ses dons d'actrice. Dray est sur la corde raide, il va craquer, si ça continue !

Ils ignorèrent avec superbe l'exclamation étouffée qui suivit cette tirade.

- Mais non, Draco ne craquera pas, répondit Blaise. Il est fort, tu verras, il tiendra le coup.

- Bon sang, Blaise ! Son père va être exécuté et toi tu crois qu'il va rester stoïque ? ! Je te dis qu'il va craquer, il en a trop supporté pendant cette maudite guerre !

- Et alors, tu crois qu'il est capable de se foutre en l'air, c'est ça ? !

Le ton des deux serpentards s'était fait plus passionné, et ils se rendirent tous deux compte avec stupeur qu'ils ne jouaient plus la comédie. C'était leur angoisse et leur inquiétude pour Draco qui jaillissaient, rendant leur mise en scène d'une véracité troublante.

Harry, stupéfait, écoutait leur discussion animée. De plus en plus inquiet et troublé. Malfoy allait donc si mal que ça ? On ne l'aurait jamais cru, a voir la façon dont il l'insultait en permanence !

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Pansy sursauta. Un véritable sursaut, car pendant quelques secondes, elle avait totalement oublié la présence du gryffondor. De plus, elle constatait avec une stupeur grandissante qu'elle était drôlement bien dans les bras de son ami.

Elle leva un visage rougissant vers Blaise, et ce dernier, constatant à quel point il la tenait étroitement serrée, la relâcha avec un « S'cuse-moi, Pans' » particulièrement embarrassé.

Tous deux se tournèrent vivement vers Harry, qui attendait une réponse.

- Et en quoi ça te concernerait, Potter ? ! demanda la jeune fille avec agressivité. Tu as toujours haï Draco !

- Si ça t'intéresse, Potter, rétorqua froidement Blaise, Lucius Malfoy va recevoir le baiser du détraqueur dans dix jours, et Dray est totalement effondré.

- Voilà, tu peux pavoiser, maintenant ! cracha Pansy.

Et saisissant le bras de Blaise, elle l'entraîna à sa suite, laissant sur place un Harry pour le moins pensif.

Ainsi, la perte de son père affectait le serpentard plus qu'il n'aurait souhaité le montrer ? Songeur, Harry se dirigea vers le grand hall, puis quitta l'école pour s'enfoncer dans les jardins.

Lui-même avait connu une période, après la fin de la guerre, ou il s'était retrouvé sur le fil du rasoir. Il bénirait toujours ses amis de l'avoir forcé à aller consulter Nérina.

La psychomage lui avait été d'une aide précieuse.

Mais pouvait-il vraiment aller trouver Malfoy pour la lui conseiller ? Il se voyait mal aborder le serpentard pour lui dire :

- Heu, Malfoy, je sais qu'on se déteste, toi et moi, mais si tu as besoin d'aide, je te conseillerai ma psy !

Le blond allait lui mettre son poing dans la figure, et avec raison.

Pourtant, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir inquiet. Il n'avait aucune envie de perdre son meilleur ennemi.

_Il n'avait aucune envie de perdre son meilleur ennemi…_

La phrase résonna dans sa tête, et il stoppa net sa marche, secoué par l'évidence.

OH… MON… DIEU… ! Ses sentiments pour le serpentard allaient bien au-delà du simple fantasme !

Anéanti par cette découverte, Harry se laissa tomber dans l'herbe. Littéralement assommé par le choc.

Tout à ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il avait été suivi.

Un petit groupe, composé de deux lions et de deux serpents, ne perdait pas une miette de ses mouvements.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda Ron, énervé.

- On dirait qu'il est sous le coup d'une intense révélation intérieure ! ironisa Pansy. Au fait, comment ça s'est passé avec Dray, de votre côt ?

Hermione fit la grimace.

- Pas très bon ! Il a explosé de rire en apprenant que Harry allait voir un psy.

- Mais il a aussi promis de garder le secret, fit Ron d'un air dubitatif.

- Il le gardera, ne t'inquiète pas ! lui lança Blaise. Dray tient toujours ses promesses.

- Chut !!! fit soudain Pansy. Il arrive !

En effet, le préfet en chef des serpentards avançait d'un pas conquérant dans les jardins, inspirant profondément les senteurs capiteuses pour se calmer les nerfs.

Il s'arrêta net en voyant que l'une des causes de ses tourments se trouvait allongée sur l'herbe.

- Alors, Potter ! On compte les mouches ? ! siffla-t-il, furieux et troublé de voir l'objet de ses fantasmes se matérialiser ainsi sous son nez.

Harry lui retourna un regard insondable.

- Et toi, Malfoy, tu viens méditer sur ta triste existence ?

Draco serra violemment les poings.

_Saleté de gryffy !!!_

Les comploteurs suivaient la scène avec une inquiétude grandissante. Tout ça ne sentait franchement pas bon pour leur plan ! Ce n'était pas du tout censé se dérouler ainsi !

- Moi, au moins, je n'en suis pas réduit à aller voir un psy ! cracha le blond d'un ton venimeux.

Harry se releva d'un bond, le visage blême.

- Qui te l'a dit ? Comment es-tu au courant ? !

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage de Draco.

- Disons que j'ai mes sources, mon petit Potty ! fit-il tranquillement avant de faire demi-tour.

La voix ironique du préfet en chef de gryffondor le cloua sur place.

- Bon vent ! Et salue papa de ma part ! Tiens, c'est vrai, au fait… Tu ne vas plus profiter de sa présence très longtemps ! Il paraît que le bisou d'un détraqueur ne fait pas beaucoup de bien… Papa risque d'avoir le teint… un peu brouillé, après !

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

Livide, Draco sauta à la gorge de Harry. Les deux adolescents roulèrent à terre, hurlant et s'invectivant à tout va.

- Je te hais, Potter ! éructa le serpentard.

- Idem, la fouine !!!

Les quatre comploteurs échangèrent un regard effondré en les voyant échanger les coups les plus vicieux.

- Merlin, on intervient avant qu'ils ne s'entretuent ! s'écria Ron.

Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux au pas de course. Chacun empoigna le préfet en chef de sa maison respective et l'entraîna avec brusquerie loin de l'autre. Le blond et le brun se débattaient férocement, essayant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre pour s'étriper dans la joie et la bonne humeur !

Hermione n'eut que le temps de souffler à Pansy et à Blaise de les retrouver à onze heures à la tour d'astronomie, elle et Ron, avant d'entraîner à sa suite un Harry échevelé et fou de rage.

- Fiasco total ! murmura Ron à sa meilleure amie.

- Je crois que nous allons avoir besoin d'aide… , chuchota-t-elle d'un ton songeur, tout en prenant garde à ce que le survivant ne puisse l'entendre.

Mais ce dernier était bien trop occupé à insulter un Malfoy rouge de colère pour écouter quoi que ce soit !

En son for intérieur, la jeune fille songea qu'un prof de potion et un loup-garou ne seraient pas de trop pour les aider dans la tache titanesque qu'ils avaient entreprise…

**°°°**

**A suivre… **


	12. L'alliance

**A menteur, menteur et demi !**

**Disclaimer **: Ben, tout à JKR, comme d'habitude !

**Résum** : Leurs amis respectifs se demandent dans quelle mesure leur haine mutuelle ne cache pas un sentiment plus tendre… et décident de les forcer à l'avouer ! C'est sans compter la mauvaise foi sans limites des deux principaux intéressés !

**NOTE IMPORTANTE DE L'AUTEUZE : Je tiens à vous présenter mes plus sincères excuses, mais je ne répondrai pas aux rewiews cette fois-ci. Je vous poste mes chapitres d'un cybercafé. Et pour cause ! Une saleté de virus a bouffé mon ordinateur, et comme je pars en vacances, il ne pourra pas être réparé avant fin août ! Cependant, je suis une femme de parole : je vous avais promis une update pour le 30 juillet, la voila en avance ! Merci encore pour votre soutien et vos encouragements, et merci d'aimer ce que j'écris et de me le faire savoir ! Bonne vacances !**

**°°°**

**11**

**Alliance **

Les quatre comploteurs, après avoir longuement discuté dans la tour d'astronomie de la conduite à tenir, décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'il devenait urgent de se faire des alliés parmi les professeurs et se rendirent à l'idée d'Hermione.

Dès le lendemain soir, après une journée éprouvante pendant laquelle Harry et Draco passèrent leur temps à se "snober" mutuellement, le quatuor infernal alla frapper à la porte des cachots.

Avec la plus grande prudence.

C'est que le Snape était une bête plutôt sauvage, et qu'il fallait marcher sur des œufs pour l'aborder.

_Pourvu qu'on ne le dérange pas en pleine action avec Remus !_ songea Ron, terrifié.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur un Snape pas franchement ravi, mais au moins (_Ouf !_) habillé. La surprise se peignit sur ses traits.

- Granger ? Weasley ? Parkinson ? ... et Zabini ??? Mais que faites-vous la, tous les quatre ?! Et après le couvre-feu, qui plus est ?! Vous devriez être dans vos dortoirs !!!

En son for intérieur, Snape se disait qu'il n'avait jamais vu une équipe aussi disparate !

_Une association de malfaiteurs_, lui souffla son esprit.

- Professeur, fit tranquillement Pansy, pas démontée du tout par l'accueil. Nous souhaiterions vous parler, ainsi qu'au professeur Lupin.

D'un simple geste, Severus les fit entrer.

Remus, confortablement installé, fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils en voyant cette surprenante procession. Il jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif au maître des potions, qui haussa les épaules en retour, signe qu'il n'y comprenait rien non plus.

- Hello ! fit-il amicalement. Quel bon vent vous amène ?

Le club des quatre échangea un bref regard.

- Harry et Mal… Draco, répondit Hermione.

Snape croisa tranquillement ses bras sur sa poitrine et les regarda d'un œil ironique.

- Allons bon ! Qu'est-ce que ces deux-la ont encore fait ?

- Ils s'aiment, professeur.

La réponse de Zabini laissa Severus et Remus interloqués. Ainsi, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir remarqué les sentiments des deux pseudo "ennemis" !

- On sait que vous l'avez deviné, vous aussi, reprit Hermione. Sinon, vous ne nous auriez pas fait préparer l'**_Amor_** **_Veritas_**…

- Vous êtes vraiment une sorcière très intelligente, Hermione, fit Remus d'un ton pensif, et elle lui sourit.

- Bien, fit Severus en s'asseyant à côté du loup-garou. En admettant que ce soit vrai…

- Croyez-moi, fit Ron, c'est vrai.

- Et comment en êtes-vous aussi certain, Monsieur Weasley ?

- Ils font tous les deux des rêves carrément cochons à propos de l'autre, lâcha crûment Pansy. Des rêves dans lesquels ils s'appellent respectivement « mon amour, mon beau serpent » et « mon lion adoré, mon chéri » et…

- C'est bon, Miss Parkinson, nous avons compris ! coupa Severus, excédé.

- Que souhaitez-vous que nous fassions ? demanda Remus, intrigué au plus haut point.

- Nous aider, répondit Ron. Nous sommes à court d'idées !

Et Ron entreprit de raconter aux deux professeurs la fameuse phase active, et l'échec retentissant qu'elle avait généré.

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire.

- Vous comptiez sur leur compassion mutuelle ? s'exclama le maître des potions. RIDICULE ! Vous deviez bien vous douter qu'ils ne perdraient pas une occasion de rajouter du sel sur la plaie !

Les quatre, penauds, se regardaient sans mot dire.

Remus sourit.

- Il ne faut pas les prendre de front. Il faut les mettre devant le fait accompli. Les confronter à leurs propres sentiments.

- Mais comment ? s'enquit Hermione, qui ne voyait pas du tout ou le professeur de DCFM voulait en venir.

Le sourire du loup-garou s'accentua, devenant clairement sadique.

- Sev et moi-même avons eu une idée. Rapprochez-vous, je vais vous expliquer…

**§**

Inconscient de ce qui se tramait derrière son dos, Harry Potter avait revêtu sa cape d'invisibilité, et décidé d'aller se promener dans l'endroit pour lui le plus relaxant au monde : la roseraie de l'école.

Il marchait depuis de longues minutes entre les allées embaumées, humant les délicates effluves et se gorgeant du calme qui l'envahissait, lorsqu'un léger bruit de feuilles écrasées attira son attention.

Il se dirigea vers la source de ce même bruit, et soudain, se figea net.

La, debout dans l'allée des roses pourpres, sa silhouette parfaite se découpant clairement sous les rayons lunaire, Draco Malfoy pleurait.

Silencieusement.

Les larmes roulaient le long de ses joues blêmes sans qu'il ne se donne la peine de les essuyer. Il semblait porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules, et avait ôté son masque de parfait serpentard. C'était fascinant à observer.

Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre à coups redoublés.

Un étrange sentiment, mélange de tendresse et de compassion, le poussait à vouloir prendre l'autre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Un sentiment qu'il n'osait pas appeler par son nom…

_Non, non, ce n'est pas possible… Je ne l'aime pas !_

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui répondit le contraire, lui donnant envie de hurler.

Presque malgré lui, Harry s'approcha.

Malfoy tenait à la main un parchemin, sur lequel courrait une écriture fine et délicate.

La deuxième lettre qu'il recevait en deux jours.

- C'est fini, murmura le jeune blond. C'est fini…

Il se laissa tomber à terre, et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, laissant au passage échapper le parchemin. Celui-ci voleta, porté par une fine brise, puis alla se poser quelques mètres plus loin.

Harry, intrigué, le ramassa discrètement pour le lire. C'était une lettre de Narcissa Malfoy.

En apprenant sa condamnation au baiser du détraqueur, Lucius Malfoy avait préféré prendre les devants. Il s'était suicidé en se pendant dans sa cellule.

On ne savait pas comment il avait obtenu la corde, sans doute en soudoyant l'un des gardiens. Mais il avait préféré choisir lui-même sa propre fin.

Le parchemin tomba de nouveau à terre.

Draco sentit soudain deux mains le saisir aux épaules. Il ne bougea pas, garda les yeux fermés et enfouit son visage dans le cou la personne qui lui témoignait tant de douceur et lui caressait les cheveux.

Une voix familière murmura doucement « Chut, ça va aller » et le serpentard passa ses bras autour des épaules de son bienfaiteur. Ils restèrent longuement enlacés, la respiration du blond redevenant de plus en plus calme.

Puis, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, la bouche de Harry parsema la chevelure claire de baisers, avant de faire subir au visage lunaire le même traitement.

Draco, les yeux toujours fermés, savourait et s'abandonnait.

Et puis deux bouches affamées l'une de l'autre se rencontrèrent, se reconnurent.

Deux langues jouèrent tendrement ensemble, tandis que deux paires de mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre.

Les deux adolescents se perdaient dans un monde de passion, d'harmonie, ou nulle haine, nul mépris n'existait plus.

Un monde ou l'amour enfin révélé était roi…

Mais il était écrit que ce moment ne pouvait pas durer, et que certaines histoires d'amour sont décidément faites pour être compliquées…

Alors que le baiser prenait fin, Draco ouvrit brusquement les paupières, et reçut de plein fouet le choc de deux prunelles émeraudes.

La réaction fut instinctive. Il repoussa brutalement le gryffondor interloqué, avant de le regarder avec horreur, puis de s'enfuir en courant.

_Je ne l'aime pas_, ne cessait de se répéter Harry en le regardant disparaître, _je ne l'aime pas !!!_

Mais au fond de lui-même, tout au fond, il savait pertinemment que c'était faux…

**°°°**

**Enfin, ça y est, y a eu un baiser ! Qui a dit : « C'est pas trop tôt », lol ?**

**Mais quel est donc le plan de Rem et Sevy ? Nos deux obtus de service vont-ils enfin reconnaître leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre ? Vous le saurez… dans le prochain épisode ! **

**A suivre…**


	13. Copies conformes

**A menteur, menteur et demi !**

**Disclaimer **: Ben, tout à JKR, comme d'habitude !

**Résumé** : Leurs amis respectifs se demandent dans quelle mesure leur haine mutuelle ne cache pas un sentiment plus tendre… et décident de les forcer à l'avouer ! C'est sans compter la mauvaise foi sans limites des deux principaux intéressés !

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**Lulu 1984, Namasta, Nymphelane, Lou, Gaelle Gryffondor, Kyogirl 63, ScaryAnna, MaliciaSlytherin, Clochette, Arwen Yuy, Nfertiti, Minerve, Sevie Snake, Vif d'or (Kikoo, toi !), ****mifibou****, Lisandra, Miya Black **(t'as raison d'avoir peur, lol !)**, Myncat, Elnath, Clôtho, Shetane, dragowoman, céline402, Kittyluvsnape, Onarluca, Sasha Krum, mirrabella, Frite 12 (mais si, il a ouvert les yeux quand harry l'a embrassé, lol !), Draya Felton **: Merci infiniment pour vos rewiews et votre gentillesse. Ne piaffez plus, la suite est la, vous saurez enfin quel est le plan tortueux de Sev et Rem. Bisous à toutes et merci encore de vos encouragements.

**Tobby******Je suis ravie que mon histoire te fasse rire, c'est le but. Si tu veux pleurer (je ne te garantis pas que j'arriverai à te faire pleurer, mais bon) tu peux lire « Le désir et la haine ». C'est radicalement différent de cette fic… Bises et merci.****

**Kero******Coucou ! Je voulais juste te remercier pour ton mail et te rassurer. J'y répondrai dès que possible. Et merci aussi d'avoir relevé mon défi de manière aussi magistrale !

**Suppy**** Lulu** : Tu m'as fait passer avant Magnolia ???? Je suis très flattée !!! Et oui, je connais ! Bises.

**Slipou** : N'aie pas honte de lire du R, lol ! Est-ce que j'ai honte d'en écrire, lol ?! Et oui, Riry est très long à la détente ! Mais sinon, y aurait plus d'histoire !

**Cococloud** : Hello, Miss ! Nan, rassure-toi, aucun risque que j'attrape un jour la grosse tête. Bises.

**Mystick** : Mais je suis aussi dangereuse que la cocaïne, tu ne savais pas, lol ?

**Saael****** : Salut, miss ! Merci de tes encouragements. Pas trop le moral en ce moment, mais j'essaye de te mailer ce week-end. Bises, ma cœur de lionne !

**Melisandre** : Navrée, mais je suis restée très classique au niveau des couples, ce coup-ci. Tu m'en veux pas trop, lol ?

**Shyrinia** : Hello, miss ! Tu as atterri dans mes favoris, j'adore ce que tu fais et les os que vous écrivez ensemble, toi et Lululle !

**Nyonoshii** : Salut, ma petite puce ! J'espère bien avoir la suite de ton Dray/Ron bientôt !

**Note de l'auteuze folle : ****Bonne nouvelle (Comme dit Francis !), « A menteur, menteur et demi » est terminée sur papier, et je vais donc vous mettre en ligne un chapitre toutes les semaines (le lundi, je pense), ça me permettra de recopier mes gribouillages en les corrigeant. Ça m'a fait quelque chose de mettre un point final à la mauvaise foi de nos deux insupportables petits chéris, mais bon, tout à une fin. **

**Je voulais aussi vous remercier de vos encouragements. Ils m'ont beaucoup touchée. Je suis dans une période très difficile, et ça me fait énormément de bien de vous lire et de savoir que vous appréciez mes textes. **

**§§§**

****

****

**12**

**Copies Conformes**

Ça recommençait. Une fois de plus, son portrait s'était fait la malle…

Jetant un coup d'œil furieux à la peinture, Harry soupira. Il ne restait que le décor rouge et or en arrière-plan.

C'était tous les jours la même chose : sa copie pastel passait son temps à disparaître dieu seul savait ou !

Pour la énième fois, Harry se mit à pester en pleine galerie. Quelle idée d'avoir voulu faire le portrait des quatre préfets en chef de Poudlard !

D'autant que la peinture de son alter ego et celle de Draco Malfoy avaient failli s'étriper dès le premier instant. Il avait fallu les mettre à l'opposé l'une de l'autre, à chaque extrémité de la galerie ! Un comble !

Draco Malfoy…

Harry avait encore des frissons en repensant à ce qui s'était produit deux jours auparavant.

Il avait embrassé Malfoy ! Oh, Merlin !

Et ça avait été… divin.

Cette bouche chaude, charnue, couvrant la sienne… Ce souffle haletant se mêlant au sien… Harry secoua violemment la tête. Depuis le baiser, Malfoy et lui s'évitaient soigneusement. Il ne savait pas s'il fallait s'en réjouir, ou au contraire, s'en affliger…

Mais en fait, il ne savait plus rien du tout. Il ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait dans sa tête, dans son corps (foutues hormones !) et encore moins que tout… dans son cœur.

- Harry !

Le jeune homme sourit en voyant son amie Parvati Patil courir vers lui. La jeune indienne semblait au comble du bonheur.

- Tout va bien, Parvati ? demanda-t-il avec amusement en voyant son air échevelé.

- Oui !!! Enfin, ça y est !!!

- Non, sans blague… Neville s'est enfin décidé à te demander de sortir avec lui ?

La jeune fille hocha affirmativement la tête avec enthousiasme, poussa un soupir de bien-être et entraîna son ami par le bras. Tous deux se mirent à marcher en direction de leur salle de cours, Parvati racontant avec forces détails la « déclaration » de Neville et Harry l'écoutant avec un demi-sourire.

Les gryffondors avaient cours de DCFM, mais comme le dernier examen auquel les avait soumis Remus avait donné des résultats exceptionnels, ce dernier leur avait promis une surprise.

- A ton avis ? demanda soudain Parvati. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous réserve ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Harry. Mais avec Remus, on peut s'attendre à tout !

Tout en devisant, les deux amis avaient atteint la salle de classe. Un joyeux groupe d'adolescents animés se tenait devant la porte : les gryffondors de septième année.

Deux mètres plus loin, la classe de serpentards de septième année faisait ostensiblement la tête, regardant avec mépris leurs alter ego en rouge et or.

Harry eut un coup au cœur en croisant le regard hautain de Draco.

- Zut ! pesta-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font la, eux ??

Parvati, aussi perplexe que lui, n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Ron et Hermione, hors d'haleine, venaient de les rejoindre. Harry remarqua que Pansy et Blaise venaient de retrouver Draco.

Il se tourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Vous avez des choses à m'expliquer, tous les deux ! fit-il d'un ton sec. Comment se fait-il que vous frayez avec ces deux saletés de serpents ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous vois ensemble !

La réponse de Ron laissa le survivant bouche bée.

- Mêle-toi de tes oignons !

Le ton du roux était rien moins qu'aimable, et Harry comprit qu'il n'avait toujours pas digéré ce qui s'était passé quelques jours auparavant. Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme s'était éloigné de quelques pas afin de discuter avec Seamus et Dean.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil éberlué à Hermione, impassible.

- Tu devais t'y attendre, Harry, non ? dit-elle. Après tout, tu ne t'es pas montré spécialement sympa avec nous ces derniers temps !

Le jeune homme eut la bonne grâce de rougir. Il comprit qu'il était largement temps pour lui de faire son mea culpa.

- Je suis désolé, Mione, dit-il enfin. Je ne… suis pas exactement moi-même en ce moment…

Hermione, pas rancunière pour deux sous, le prit dans ses bras et le serra tendrement contre elle.

- Excuses acceptées, fit-elle avec un sourire. Mais tu devrais aussi aller en faire à Ron.

Harry allait suivre cet excellent conseil lorsque Remus et Severus firent leur apparition, bavardant avec animation.

- Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles, bonjour ! fit joyeusement le loup-garou tandis que le maître des potions se contentait d'un bref signe de tête. Le professeur Snape et les serpentards de septième année vont nous accompagner pendant cette heure de divertissement mérité.

Un silence glacial suivit cette annonce. Remus sourit bravement avant de reprendre.

- Bien, je suppose que vous piaffez tous d'impatience de savoir ce que nous vous réservons ?

Des exclamations affirmatives fusèrent de toutes parts, un peu plus enthousiastes.

La voix de Malfoy résonna soudain, désagréablement tranchante.

- A peu près autant que je piaffe d'impatience de voir un scroutt à pétard !

Le visage de Remus s'assombrit, signe qu'il avait entendu, et Severus foudroya le blond du regard.

- Vingt points en moins pour Serpentard, siffla-t-il. Monsieur Malfoy, cela vous apprendra peut-être à réfréner votre mauvaise humeur, à l'avenir !

Draco baissa la tête, livide.

- Oui, Monsieur. Pardonnez-moi, professeur Lupin.

La majorité des élèves faillit s'étrangler de stupéfaction. Non seulement Snape avait enlevé des points à **_sa propre maison_**, mais en plus, Draco Malfoy venait de s'excuser !!! Impensable ! A croire que le monde devenait complètement fou…

Remus eut un sourire, montrant ainsi au serpentard blond qu'il acceptait ses excuses.

- Bien, reprit-il. Nous allons monter au dernier étage de la tour Est. Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, vous allez avoir le grand privilège de visiter "La galerie Sombre" !

Des exclamations éberluées et excitées fusèrent, et Harry se tourna vers Mione.

- La Galerie Sombre ?

- Oui, c'est là que sont entreposés les tableaux les plus… enfin, les moins… enfin, les…

Harry n'avait jamais vu Hermione aussi gênée.

- Les tableaux érotiques, et les portraits des personnalités les moins politiquement correctes ! coupa la voix traînante de Malfoy.

Le regard émeraude et le regard acier s'accrochèrent et se soudèrent. Une courant d'une incroyable intensité passa entre les deux adolescents, et Harry se détourna avec difficulté.

Les deux groupes se mirent en marche. Remus, voyant qu'ils ne se mélangeaient pas, eut un soupir de lassitude.

- C'est pas gagné, pour la réconciliation Gryffondor/Serpentard ! murmura-t-il à Severus avec un profond découragement.

Severus lui sourit tendrement, et entreprit de jouer les guides touristiques.

- Bien, jeunes gens, vous entrez maintenant dans la Galerie Sombre !

Elle n'avait de sombre que le nom. Sous les yeux extasiés des élèves de septième année, la luminosité des peintures se mélangeait à la clarté diurne.

- Sur votre gauche, continua Severus, imperturbable, les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard !

Des gloussements excités et choqués se firent entendre. Il faut dire que les quatre n'avaient pas grand chose sur le dos ! Godric Gryffondor, reconnaissable à sa tignasse auburn en bataille, semblait vouloir dévorer les lèvres du blond Salazar Serpentard, tandis que Rowena Serdaigle étreignait farouchement Helga Poufsouffle.

- La plupart des tableaux de la galerie Sombre ont été figés, continua Severus d'un ton narquois, pour des raisons qui vous sembleront évidentes, jeunes gens !

A mesure que la visite se poursuivait, les trois-quarts des élèves des deux maisons devenaient rouges de confusion. Les tableaux les plus _soft_ étaient restés animés, et les portraits ne se gênaient guère pour faire maintes réflexions grivoises aux jeunes gens.

Cela allait de l'érotique "artistique" au franchement pornographique…

Insensiblement, les serpentards se mêlèrent aux gryffondors. Et c'est ainsi que Harry et Draco, sans s'être vraiment concertés, se rapprochèrent en même temps d'un tableau à demi-dissimulé dans une zone d'ombre.

Severus, les observant agir, donna un grand coup de coude à Remus.

- Action ! lança le maître des potions.

Draco plissa les yeux pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose. Le tableau représentait une chambre du XVII siècle, aux couleurs de Serdaigle. Un immense lit à baldaquin trônait au centre.

Des soupirs d'extase et des froissements d'étoffes semblaient provenir de ce même lit.

Harry ouvrit la fenêtre qui se trouvait à côté du tableau, et le spectacle le cloua littéralement sur place.

Sur le lit, le portrait de Draco et le sien, nus comme des vers, s'étreignaient farouchement.

- Oops ! fit Severus, au comble de l'amusement. Pile à l'heure ! Tous les jours, c'est le même scénario ! A quinze heures, nous les retrouvons dans ce tableau en train de faire de la gymnastique en chambre !

Remus lui jeta un bref coup d'œil.

- Et ça fait longtemps que tu le sais ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

- Exactement dix jours, répondit Sev sur le même ton. Mais je les ai pisté un moment avant de voir où se trouvait leur lieu de rendez-vous…

Le silence s'était abattu sur la Galerie Sombre. Chacun contemplait le spectacle, bouche bée. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait une scène semblable !

Draco fut le premier à réagir.

- Bordel, espèce de saleté ! hurla-t-il à l'adresse de son portrait. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ???!!!

Les deux amants eurent un violent sursaut et se tournèrent vers lui.

- Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je fais ? répondit l'autre Malfoy. Je ne fais que ce que tu rêves de faire !!!

Harry jugea bon d'intervenir à son tour, et interpella vertement son alter ego.

- Mais tu n'as pas honte !?!?!

L'autre haussa les épaules.

- C'est bon la honte, tu devrais essayer ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu refuses de faire confiance à Draco que je suis obligé de suivre ta ligne de conduite !!!

Lequel Draco continuait à vitupérer à l'adresse de sa copie pastel.

- Comment oses-tu faire des choses pareilles derrière mon dos ???!!!

- Tu n'as qu'à les faire au grand jour, toi !!!

- Espèce de… de… de…

- De quoi, hein ??!! De quoi ??!! De Malfoy ??!! Mais tu n'en as pas marre de te conformer aux sacro-saints préceptes paternels ???!!! Vis ta vie, bordel !!! Tu aimes Harry !!! Roule-lui une pelle, par Merlin et entraîne-le dans un plumard !!!

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements salua cette tirade enflammée. Draco et Harry, tétanisés, se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers leurs camarades de classe.

Un large sourire aux lèvres, Pansy les regarda, avant de lancer :

- Décidément, les copies sont bien moins longues à la détente que les originaux !!!

C'en fut trop pour Harry. Bousculant le Serpentard, il se précipita hors de la galerie, ses pensées complètement désorganisées.

Sur un dernier regard méprisant à ses condisciples, l'héritier Malfoy quitta à son tour les lieux…

**§§§**

****

****

**A suivre… Petite visite chez la psy déjantée ! Harry craque !**


	14. Crise de nerfs chez la psychomage !

**A menteur, menteur et demi !**

**Disclaimer **: Ben, tout à JKR, comme d'habitude !

**Résumé** : Leurs amis respectifs se demandent dans quelle mesure leur haine mutuelle ne cache pas un sentiment plus tendre… et décident de les forcer à l'avouer ! C'est sans compter la mauvaise foi sans limites des deux principaux intéressés !

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**Clochette, Blurp 3, Gaelle Griffondor, Minerve, Nicolas, Sasha Krum, Saael', Mici, DRaya Felton, Cococloud, Danielove, Angie 32, Scary Anna, Sarah Levana, Myncat, Slipou, Tobby, Nfertiti, Melisandre, Manehou, Nicole Pavlovna, Anya et Xeres, Nymphelane, Zazan, Shetane, Onarluca : **Merci infiniment pour vos rewiews, et merci pour vos messages de soutien, ils m'ont beaucoup touchée. Oui, je suis dans une période difficile, mais j'ai bon espoir de m'en sortir. Et je suis ravie de voir que l'épisode de la galerie sombre vous a interpellés à ce point, lol !

**Tiayel** : Kikoo, ma puce ! Ravie de voir que tu as posté "L'aventure d'une nuit", lol !

**Kitty Luv-Snape** : Merci pour ton soutien, Kitty, ça me touche beaucoup. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lacherai jamais mes fics.

**Vif d'or** : Toi aussi; ça va pas fort ? Allez, viens, on va fonder un club !

**Nyonoshii** : Saut, ma petite puce ! J'avais pensé 'La galerie rose', mais tout le monde aurait compris de suite ! Et merci pour ton soutien et tes encouragements.

**Lusslyn** : Ou je vais les chercher ? Dans mon cerveau pervers ! Et je peux te dire qu'il regorge d'idées bizarres ! Je suis très heureuse en tous cas de te compter comme Fan ! (Ivrian rouge tomate)

**En espérant n'avoir oublié personne, mais si c'est le cas, pardonnez-moi !**

**0§0**

****

**13**

**Crise de nerfs chez la psy !**

Ce fut un Potter quasi hystérique qui débarqua une heure plus tard chez sa psychomage. Nérina avait reçu par cheminette un appel du jeune homme, échevelé, haletant, la suppliant de le recevoir le plus vite. Elle avait simplement répondu « Okay, viens tout de suite » et avait annulé deux de ses rendez-vous.

Elle eut immédiatement conscience qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important. Harry était en proie à la pire des agitations. Il fallut tout d'abord qu'elle le calme pour décoder enfin ses propos incohérents.

Prenant à peine le temps de respirer, le gryffondor lui relata les derniers événements.

Au moment du baiser, la psychomage trépignait littéralement sur sa chaise, mais lorsqu'il en arriva à la scène des copies, elle ne se tint plus de joie.

- C'est la preuve de vos sentiments mutuels ! s'écria-t-elle. Vos portraits sont bien plus intelligents que vous ! Ils ont compris, eux, au moins !

- Quels sentiments, bon dieu ?!?!?! explosa Harry en réponse. Le seul sentiment que nous partageons, la fouine et moi, c'est la haine !

Nérina commençait franchement à être excédée. Mais elle se contint en voyant à quel point le jeune homme était bouleversé. Il se tordait littéralement les mains de désespoir. Nérina comprit qu'il fallait y aller en douceur, et que la violence verbale ne résoudrait rien.

« _Tu veux la jouer comme ça ?_ pensa-t-elle. _D'accord, on va tenter l'approche_ _reptilienne, alors !_ »

- Calme-toi, dit-elle d'un ton apaisant.

- Me calmer ??!! Et comment je fais, hein ??!! Tout le monde a assisté à la scène ! Ils pensent tous que je suis amoureux de Malfoy !

Nérina posa une main douce sur la nuque contractée du jeune homme.

- Harry, reprit-elle, nous allons tenter quelque chose, ok ? Je vais te poser une batterie de questions, comme on le faisait lorsque tu as commencé à venir me voir. Tu te rappelles ?

Harry hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement. Oh oui, il s'en souvenait. A l'époque, il était hanté par la mort de Jedusor, par les atrocités commises dans les deux camps. Il s'en souvenait, de ces questionnaires auxquels le soumettait Nérina. Il fallait répondre du tac au tac, et il avait souvent été stupéfait par ses propres réponses. Il avait découvert les profondeurs noires et insoupçonnées de son être.

Brusquement, il eut peur. Peur de ce que tout cela allait dévoiler. Peur de ce qu'il cachait au plus profond de lui. Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. C'était de lui-même qu'il avait choisi de venir voir la jeune femme.

- Je suis prêt, répondit-il simplement.

Nérina le dévisagea, puis inspira profondément.

- Allons-y, dit-elle. Tu réponds le plus sincèrement et le plus rapidement possible. Quelle est ta couleur favorite ?

- Le vert.

- La qualité que tu admires le plus ?

- Le courage.

- Le défaut qui t'horripile ?

- L'arrogance.

- Le sentiment que tu places au-dessus de tout ?

- L'amour.

- Ta couleur de cheveux préférée ?

- Blond.

- Ta couleur d'yeux préférée ?

- Gris.

Le questionnaire déviait insensiblement, mais Harry ne semblait (ou ne voulait ?) pas s'en apercevoir. Il se concentrait sur ses réponses, sans vraiment prêter attention aux interrogations.

- L'insulte qui te blesse le plus ? demanda Nérina.

- Potty.

La psychomage sourit. A Poudlard, Draco Malfoy était le seul à appeler le survivant ainsi.

- Le moment le plus heureux de ta vie ?

- Lorsque nos lèvres se sont touchées…

Harry s'interrompit net, en plein milieu de la phrase, et jeta un regard horrifié à la psychomage. Tous deux savaient pertinemment qu'il ne parlait pas de Severus, ni de Fleur, et encore moins de Cho.

- Oh, merde ! balbutia le gryffondor.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, ironisa la jeune femme. Maintenant, passons à l'ultime question, aussi appelée la question qui tue : Que ressens-tu pour Draco Malfoy ?

En d'autres circonstances, l'air terrorisé du survivant l'aurait fait rire aux éclats. Mais pas cette fois. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toutes. Il était plus que temps que la comédie dramatique commencée sept ans plus tôt se termine par un happy end.

- J'ai droit à un joker ? demanda Harry avec un pauvre sourire.

La rousse secoua négativement la tête.

- Pas de joker, répondit-elle fermement. Réponds à ma question… honnêtement.

Harry détourna le regard tout en cherchant ses mots, hésitant.

- Il est tout ce que je ne suis pas, commença-t-il.

Nérina garda le silence, le laissant aller à son rythme.

- Mon exact opposé, tout ce que je rêve d'être… Il est sur de lui alors que je manque de confiance en moi…

Harry s'interrompit un instant avant de poursuivre.

- Il est d'une beauté à couper le souffle, reprit-il d'un ton voilé. Moi, je suis… ordinaire. Et puis, il est doué en tout. Mon seul talent, c'est le quidditch.

Il eut un petit sourire teinté d'amertume.

- Et bien entendu, survivre à Voldemort. Si on peut considérer ça comme un talent…

Il se tut un instant.

Quand il releva la tête, il avait enfin accepté l'évidence. Ses yeux brillaient comme des étoiles.

- Oui, murmura-t-il. Oui… j'aime Draco Malfoy.

Nérina se sentit soulagée. Enfin. Après tant de temps, de sentiments refoulés, contradictoires, camouflés sous une cuirasse de haine… La vérité, enfin.

Harry, le regard perdu, la fixait sans la voir.

- Et maintenant, balbutia-t-il, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

La jeune femme leva un sourcil moqueur.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait le mettre au courant ? s'enquit-elle.

Harry eut un violent sursaut.

- Surtout pas ! Il le clamerait sur tous les toits et ma vie à Poudlard deviendrait un enfer !

- Harry, fit la rousse. Tu n'as pas le choix.

- Vraiment ?

- Crois-moi, il vaut mieux avoir des remords que des regrets.

- Dans ce cas précis, reprit le jeune homme en se levant, c'est l'inverse qui s'applique. Je ne permettrai jamais à cette… fouine d'avoir une quelconque emprise sur moi.

Nérina lui retourna un regard empli d'incompréhension.

- Mais Harry… tu l'aimes.

Les yeux verts se voilèrent, puis le survivant reprit d'une voix ferme.

- Oui, je l'aime. Mais ça restera notre petit secret, Rina.

Lorsqu'il eut quitté son bureau, la jeune femme soupira. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu. Quoi qu'il se passe à présent, cela viendrait de Harry et Draco, et d'eux seuls. Sa tâche était achevée. A eux de commencer leur histoire ou de la tuer dans l'œuf…

**0§0**

****

****

**A suivre… Nous nous rapprochons à la vitesse de l'éclair du fameux match de quidditch et de la déclaration de Draco.**


	15. Malfoy porte bien son nom !

**A menteur, menteur et demi !**

**Disclaimer **: Ben, tout à JKR, comme d'habitude !

**Résumé** : Leurs amis respectifs se demandent dans quelle mesure leur haine mutuelle ne cache pas un sentiment plus tendre… et décident de les forcer à l'avouer ! C'est sans compter la mauvaise foi sans limites des deux principaux intéressés !

**Note de l'auteuze barge : ****_Kikoo_****_ à toutes et à tous ! Après une absence prolongée, me revoilà avec un nouvel ordinateur, baptisé « Sexy boy ». Je suis en pleine forme, prête à continuer mes fics, et ravie de vous retrouver ! Pardonnez-moi pour cette fois, mais je ne reprendrai les réponses aux rewiews que le chapitre prochain. Merci pour vos encouragements et témoignages de sympathie en tous cas, ils m'ont beaucoup touchée !!! Je vous adore !!! _**

**°°°**

**14**

**Malfoy porte bien son nom**

_Draco, le menton fièrement dressé, sentait la baguette de son ennemi s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine. C'était fini. Il avait combattu, et il avait été vaincu. Sa propre baguette gisait à terre, hors de portée._

_Harry, avec un sourire sadique, glissa l'instrument dans la chemise entrebâillée du serpentard._

_Après tout ce temps, Draco Malfoy était enfin à sa merci. Quel délice…_

_- Tu as perdu, la fouine, ironisa-t-il._

_- Quelle importance ! Je vais te montrer comment meurt un Malfoy, Potter ! siffla le blond en réponse._

_- En me suppliant de t'épargner ?_

_- Un Malfoy ne supplie jamais !_

_Le cri indigné du jeune homme se perdit dans un murmure. Le survivant venait de se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Il lui saisit brusquement la nuque et rapprocha son visage du sien._

_- Oh si, Draco, murmura-t-il tout contre les lèvres de sa Némésis. Je vais te faire supplier, crois-moi !_

_Et il s'empara avec fougue de la bouche tremblante de son ennemi. Celui-ci se rendit dans un gémissement, et se pressa ardemment contre le corps du gryffondor._

_Entre deux soupirs et cris de plaisir, ils se laissèrent tomber à terre, chacun déshabillant fiévreusement l'autre._

_- Hummm… oh oui… __Harry…_

_- Draco, mon amour…_

Dans le quartier des gryffondors et dans le quartier des serpentards, deux préfets en chef se réveillèrent en sursaut, le corps mouillé de sueur, et une certaine partie de leur anatomie elle aussi très en forme.

- Et merde ! s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

Quelle saleté, tout de même, ces rêves…

**§**

Poudlard fut extraordinairement calme pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent. Il faut dire que le match de quidditch serpentard/gryffondor se profilait à l'horizon, et que l'on n'entendait parler alentour que de tactique et de stratégie. La petite aventure des portraits avait été reléguée au second plan dans la population estudiantine.

Mais Draco, lui, n'avait pas digéré cette visite dans la galerie sombre, et ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : enfoncer Potter le jour du match. C'était devenu une obsession.

Avec la mauvaise foi typique qui caractérisait sa personne (et qui seyait admirablement à son nom de famille) il avait décrété que s'il écrasait Potter et les gryffondors, son obsession pour sa Némésis disparaîtrait enfin.

Et ni Pansy, ni Blaise, avec qui il avait eu une explication pour le moins houleuse, n'avaient réussi à le persuader du contraire.

Le groupe des comploteurs, découragés et excédés au plus haut point, ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer. Momentanément à court d'idées, les deux professeurs et leurs quatre élèves avaient donc décidé de laisser passer le fameux match avant de tenter une contre-offensive.

Ce n'était que partie remise !

Quant à Harry, une fois accepté le gros choc qu'avait représenté la découverte de ses propres sentiments, il avait présenté ses excuses à Ron, qui les avait gracieusement acceptées, et il avait remis un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées.

Néanmoins, si les comploteurs avaient choisi de mettre leur fameux plan pour caser Harry et Draco ensemble entre parenthèses, ils n'étaient pas pour autant restés inactifs.

C'est ainsi que deux nouveaux couples virent le jour, à la grande joie des pipelettes de Poudlard, qui purent ainsi cancaner à leur guise.

Pansy Parkinson sortait avec Blaise Zabini, et Ron Weasley s'était enfin décidé à demander à Hermione Granger d'être sa petite amie. Les deux couples filaient depuis le parfait amour, ce qui faisait sourire leurs amis respectifs.

Draco multipliait rageusement les conquêtes et les cœurs brisés.

Harry sombrait dans l'abstinence la plus totale malgré les nombreuses sollicitations dont il était l'objet.

Bref, tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Enfin, presque, quoi…

**§**

C'est ainsi que par une belle après-midi d'automne, un peu fraîche cependant, Fred et George, les fameux jumeaux Weasley, eurent la surprise de recevoir dans leur boutique une visite pour le moins inattendue.

Une superbe femme blonde, au visage souriant, élégamment vêtue, fit son entrée dans leur repaire, ce dernier commençant à être célèbre dans la communauté magique.

Alors que Fred, qui se demandait ou diable il avait déjà vue cette somptueuse créature, restait bouche bée, George lui flanqua un grand coup de coude dans l'estomac en lui murmurant aussi discrètement qu'un Weasley peut le faire :

- Alerte, Narcissa M en vue !

Fred eut un violent sursaut.

- Tu déconnes ?! C'est Madame Malfoy ??? La mère de Draco ???

- Oui, souffla George en réponse.

Ils n'eurent guère le temps d'en dire plus, la souriante Narcissa se dirigeait vers eux. Sur leurs gardes, les deux rouquins lui rendirent poliment son sourire.

- Madame Malfoy, quel honneur, fit galamment Fred.

- Un plaisir, vraiment, renchérit George.

Les jumeaux avaient décidé qu'un peu de lèche n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, et de plus, Narcissa Malfoy était une si belle personne…

- Messieurs, bonjour, c'est un plaisir que de mettre les pieds dans un endroit aussi renommé, fit la mère du plus redoutable des serpentards en jetant un coup d'œil approbateur autour d'elle. On m'en avait dit monts et merveilles, et on ne m'avait pas trompée…

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Fred et George étaient complètement sous le charme, et se battaient presque pour lui faire les honneurs de leur boutique.

- Oh, fit Narcissa en consultant sa montre, mais le temps passe, et je ne vous ai toujours pas dit ce qui m'amène !

- Nous sommes tout ouïe ! fit George avec empressement.

- J'ai entendu beaucoup de bien de votre… comment s'appelle-t-il déjà… ah, oui, votre **_Déglinguetout_**. J'aurais souhaité vous en acheter un.

Le **_Déglinguetout_** était une de leurs plus récentes (et plus chères !) inventions, aussi les jumeaux furent-ils très impressionnés par cette requête.

- Savez-vous comment il fonctionne ? demanda Fred en montrant à la jeune femme un petit objet ovale, passe-partout, semblable à un galet.

Narcissa papillonna des cils, ce qui fit sombrer l'adolescent dans une extase totale.

- Oh, refaites-le encore ! supplia-t-il.

- Quoi donc ? Oh, ça ? fit-elle en refaisant le même mouvement de papillon.

Les jumeaux étaient en totale admiration, presque en transe, prêt à vénérer le sol que la gracieuse créature foulait de ses pas délicats.

- Je ne connais que maman qui fasse ce genre de choses, fit George d'un ton flatteur, et elle ne le fait pas aussi bien que vous.

Le sourire de Narcissa s'accentua, signe qu'elle n'était pas insensible au compliment.

- Vous alliez m'expliquer le fonctionnement de votre invention, reprit-elle doucement, les sentant s'éloigner du sujet.

- Oh, oui, pardon ! s'écria Fred, confus. En fait, il suffit de le poser sur n'importe quel objet, il s'y accroche par un système de ventouse et le détraque automatiquement.

- Par exemple, expliqua George, posé sur une horloge, les aiguilles vont s'affoler. Sur un portoloin, il vous renverra automatiquement à votre point de départ. Sur un balai de quidditch, celui-ci deviendra incontrôlable…

Aucun des deux ne remarqua la soudaine illumination des yeux de Narcissa Malfoy à cette mention.

- Je le prends ! s'exclama-t-elle avec vivacité, avant d'ajouter devant leurs regards étonnés et un peu soupçonneux : je veux faire une petite plaisanterie à mon fils lors de ses prochaines vacances.

Fred et George échangèrent un sourire entendu.

- Il ne sera pas déçu du voyage, croyez-nous !

Une fois l'achat effectué, les jumeaux observèrent la belle créature quitter leur boutique, la suivant d'un regard rêveur et énamouré.

- Finalement, elle est très sympa…

Ils auraient été bien surpris s'ils avaient vu la "très sympathique" Madame Malfoy courir à perdre haleine se cacher dans un ruelle vide.

Et encore plus s'ils l'avaient vue lentement se transformer en un jeune homme blond à la carrure d'athlète. Un serpentard bien connu des Weasley…

Draco Malfoy soupira profondément. Il avait eu chaud ! Quelques minutes de plus, et il se serait transformé devant ces deux idiots !

Plutôt gentils, au demeurant, les jumeaux… Mais pas franchement futés.

Tant mieux pour lui, d'ailleurs !

Le préfet en chef regarda avec fascination son précieux achat. Puis un petit sourire torve joua sur ses lèvres.

Avec ce **_Déglinguetout_**, la victoire des Serpentards était assurée ! Il s'emparerait du vif d'or bien avant que Potter ait compris ce qui lui arrivait !

Draco éclata de rire en imaginant le survivant aux prises avec son balai fou.

Décidément, le **_Polynectar _**était vraiment une potion très utile…

**°°°**

**A suivre… Le match de quidditch et la déclaration de Draco.**

**PS : Pour mes autres fics, la suite arrive bientôt, c'est promis !**


	16. Le match

**A menteur, menteur et demi !**

**Disclaimer** : Ben, tout à JKR, comme d'habitude !

**Résumé** : Leurs amis respectifs se demandent dans quelle mesure leur haine mutuelle ne cache pas un sentiment plus tendre… et décident de les forcer à l'avouer ! C'est sans compter la mauvaise foi sans limites des deux principaux intéressés !

**Note de l'auteuze :** **"Se cache et rougit furieusement"** Heu... plus d'un an pour updater cette fic ? Heu... comment ça j'ai aucune excuse ? Bon, si je vous dit que je sors de gros problèmes personnels (pas encore tout à fait résolus) et d'une dépression nerveuse, vous me pardonnez ? **"Mode puppy dog eyes on"** Plus sérieusement, je vous fais toutes mes plus sincères excuses pour ne pas avoir updaté plus tôt, mais j'étais vraiment "bloquée" et je peux vous l'assurer, le blocage de l'écrivain, ce n'est pas un mythe ! Enfin, soit dit en passant, si vous me pardonnez, je vous annonce une grande nouvelle... J'ai presque terminé mon premier roman yaoi ! Il sera disponible courant 2006 sur mon site, mais je vous donnerai de plus amples informations au cours de prochaines updates, lol ! Merci en tous cas de votre soutien et de vos rewiews, je vous aime ! Je reprendrai les réponses aux rewiews petit à petit, maintenant que j'ai vu qu'onpouvait le faire (c'est génial, d'ailleurs !)et au prochain chapitre, merci de votre compréhension...

**°°°**

**15**

**Le match**

Tandis que le jeu faisait rage depuis près de deux heures, l'excitation atteignait son point culminant dans les tribunes. Les spectateurs étaient survoltés !

Serpentard n'était mené que par deux petits points d'avance par Gryffondor, et les attrapeurs vedettes des deux équipes rivales ne se faisaient pas de concessions. Un coup de poing vicieux dans l'estomac avait déjà failli envoyer Harry Potter dans le décor, et Draco Malfoy avait manqué de peu se prendre un coup de balai dans les bijoux de famille en guise de représailles.

Les éclairs de feu des deux rivaux filaient à toute vitesse vers les tours crénelées de l'école, là ou le vif d'or avait été aperçu quelques secondes plus tôt. Draco savait que le moment était venu pour lui de jouer son va-tout. Le public se concentrait pour le moment sur les buts, et personne n'y verrait que du feu s'il parvenait à accrocher le **_déglinguetout_** au balai de Potter…

« _Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'hésite ?_ pensa amèrement le blond. »

Il avait déjà raté deux occasions en or. Non pas une, mais deux ! Se pouvait-il que l'esprit gryffy soit en train de déteindre sur lui ? Dray eut une moue dégoûtée, puis d'un air décidé, rapprocha son balai de celui de Potter. Fini de tergiverser ! De l'action !

Ce faisant, il leva la tête et eut soudain une vue imprenable… sur le fessier de son adversaire. Draco retint un gémissement... de désespoir ou de désir, lui-même n'en était pas vraiment certain. La main qui tenait le **_déglinguetout_** se mit à trembler, et il inspira profondément pour se détendre.

Hors de question de flancher !

Ses doigts se resserrèrent avec fermeté sur le petit galet, et il se plaça à hauteur de son rival. Le balai de Potter était à portée de main. Draco ouvrit délicatement sa main et… croisa soudain un regard vert interloqué.

- Malfoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Les deux émeraudes se posèrent sur le petit objet dans la paume du blond, et soudain, une lueur de compréhension furieuse traversa les prunelles du gryffondor.

- Espèce de sale fouine ! Tu allais tricher !

Draco ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il n'avait aucune envie de tricher pour gagner. Il voulait vaincre à la loyale…

Mais sans attendre de réponse, Harry, furieux, plongeait en piquet vers la partie, à la poursuite du vif d'or. Draco se mit à hurler.

- Potter ! Attends, bon sang, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Sa propre mauvaise foi le fit frémir. Il plongea à son tour comme un fou,tandis qu'une clameur terrifiée s'élevait soudain des tribunes.

- Draco, attention devant toi ! cria soudain Kevin Purcell, l'un des poursuiveurs de Serpentard.

Le jeune homme releva la tête, interloqué, mais tout se passa si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir… Il reçut de plein fouet dans l'estomac l'impact d'un cognard de cinq kilos, lancé à près de vingt kilomètres à l'heure.

Le choc avait été spectaculaire. La chute ne le fut pas moins. Avant même que quiconque ait eu le temps de réagir, le corps de Draco Malfoy s'était écrasé contre les gradins avec un bruit sourd.

Aussitôt, des hurlements retentirent aux quatre coins des tribunes. Les élèves des diverses maisons n'auraient pas imaginé une seule seconde que ce match de quidditch Gryffondor/Serpentard se transformerait aussi rapidement en cauchemar.

- Arrêtez le match, par Merlin ! hurla Tina Jordan, la commentatrice.

Harry avait attrapé le vif d'or quand les clameurs l'atteignirent. Son visage perdit toute trace de couleur lorsqu'il vit au sol le corps inerte de Malfoy. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il était auprès de l'attrapeur des serpentards. Suivi de près par Poppy Pomfresh, qui arrivait en courant.

- Malfoy ! cria-t-il. Réponds-moi !

- Potter, espèce d'imbécile…, haleta le blond, le visage crispé par la souffrance. Arrête de hurler, je ne suis pas sourd !

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, le jeune homme était conscient, c'était bon signe. Autour d'eux, les gens se pressaient en masse.

- Poussez-vous un peu ! hurla Poppy, avec un mouvement impatient à l'adresse des gêneurs. Laissez-le respirer !

Elle fouilla brièvement dans sa trousse d'urgence et en sortit un petit flacon rempli d'un liquide de couleur sombre.

- Je vais lui donner un peu de _Kiriseth_, fit-elle à l'adresse de Harry. Cela soulagera sa douleur et le fera dormir, le temps que nous sachions ce qu'il a de cassé.

De ce fait, le blond ne semblait franchement pas en forme. La douleur déformait ses traits fins en un rictus des plus déplaisants. Harry laissa enfin s'exprimer sa colère :

- Pauvre con ! Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein ! Il a fallu que tu essaies de me jouer encore un tour de cochon !

- Je… suis… un serpentard, Potter ! souffla Draco. Tu t'attendais à quoi… de ma part ?

- Ouais, t'as l'air malin, maintenant ! Ton mauvais plan t'est retombé sur le coin de la gueule !

Poppy jeta au gryffondor un regard d'affectueux reproche.

- Tss… Tss… Potter ! Je sais que vous êtes inquiet, mais ne lui parlez pas sur ce ton.

Le regard acier croisa brièvement le regard émeraude.

- Potter, inquiet pour moi ? ricana le serpentard malgré la douleur aiguë. Vous rêvez, Pompom !

- Monsieur Malfoy, cessez donc de me donner ce surnom ridicule et buvez ceci !

Elle glissa la fiole entre les lèvres du jeune homme, qui avala avec avidité.

Hermione, Ron, Pansy et Blaise avaient rejoint l'attroupement et contemplaient le spectacle avec une inquiétude non dissimulée.

L'effet du _Kiriseth_ ne se fit pas attendre. Les traits de Malfoy se détendirent sous l'effet du breuvage. Il lutta pour empêcher le sommeil de le gagner.

- Ne résistez pas, Mr Malfoy, fit Poppy, voyant ses efforts désespérés. Il faut que vous dormiez.

- Dans… une minute… j'ai… un truc… important… à dire… à… Potter…

Harry se pencha pour entendre.

- Si… je devais… ne pas… m'en sortir…

- Ta gueule, crétin ! explosa le gryffondor. Bien sûr que tu vas t'en sortir ! Je te parie que dans une semaine tu recommenceras à me pourrir la vie !

Draco luttait de toutes ses forces contre Morphée. Mais la bataille était perdue d'avance.

- Je… voulais… que… tu… le saches, balbutia-t-il, … Harry… Je… Je… t'aime…

Et Draco Malfoy sombra dans l'inconscience. Harry Potter resta un moment interloqué, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans le périmètre le plus proche, puis il se précipita sur le serpentard, agrippant ses épaules avec vivacité.

- QUOI ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Malfoy ? Répète !

- Il a dit « Harry, je t'aime », intervint timidement une Serdaigle de troisième année.

Le survivant la foudroya du regard et elle recula, rougissante.

- Harry, intervint Poppy, amusée, pour la réponse à votre question, il faudra attendre. Il ne se réveillera pas avant plusieurs heures. Mais je pense que nous avons tous clairement entendu.

Le brun ne put que la fixer, les yeux exorbités. La nouvelle se répandait alentour comme une traînée de poudre.

« Malfoy a dit à Potter qu'il était amoureux de lui ! »

« Non, c'est pas possible ! »

« Si, il a dit Harry je t'aime ! »

Hermione, Ron, Pansy et Blaise échangèrent des regards victorieux. Enfin, le grand mot était lâché. On était en plein dans le vif du sujet. Et aucun des deux éternels rivaux ne pourrait revenir en arrière, cette fois…

**§**

Lorsque Poppy Pomfresh eut emmené Draco à l'infirmerie, Harry alla chercher le balai du serpentard afin de l'examiner plus attentivement.

L'étrange galet gris que Malfoy tenait dans sa paume ne tarda pas à attirer son attention. Dans la chute, le petit objet s'était accroché au manche de l'éclair de feu du serpentard.

- Ben, ça alors ! fit Ron, qui l'avait rejoint en compagnie d'Hermione. C'est l'une des dernières inventions de mes frères !

- Quoi ?

- Un **_Déglinguetout_**, expliqua Ron en fixant l'objet. C'est un truc que tu accroches à n'importe quel objet et ça le détraque.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard significatif.

- Oh, le fumier ! explosa le rouquin. Il voulait bousiller ton balai !

- Oui, mais tel est pris qui croyait prendre, fit sentencieusement Hermione. Au final, c'est lui qui a trinqué !

Harry mit le **_Déglinguetout_** dans sa poche, et s'éloigna d'un pas décidé.

- Harry, ou vas-tu ? demanda Mione.

- A l'infirmerie !

- Mais Harry… Pomfresh a dit qu'il ne se réveillerait pas avant plusieurs heures ! objecta Ron.

- Tant pis ! J'attendrai !

Draco Malfoy allait devoir s'expliquer sur de nombreux points.

Pourtant, malgré la colère qui l'envahissait, le gryffondor sentait aussi poindre en lui une sourde angoisse.

Pourvu que les blessures du Serpentard soient sans gravité ! Harry ne pouvait imaginer de le perdre…

**°°°**

**A suivre…Harry et Dray à l'infirmerie, niarf, niarf, niarf ! Vous croyez en avoir fini ? Vous êtes loin du compte ! Quand je dis qu'ils sont de mauvaise foi, ils le sont VRAIMENT !**


	17. Et maintenant, qu'allons nous faire ?

**A menteur, menteur et demi !**

**Disclaimer** : Ben, tout à JKR, comme d'habitude !

**Résumé** : Leurs amis respectifs se demandent dans quelle mesure leur haine mutuelle ne cache pas un sentiment plus tendre… et décident de les forcer à l'avouer ! C'est sans compter la mauvaise foi sans limites des deux principaux intéressés !

**Réponses aux rewiews anonymes :** Ben ouais, parce que celles-la, on ne peut pas y répondre directement !

**Lemoncurd,** ma douce, je n'ai pas pu t'appeler ce week-end pour cause d'angine totalement contractée à cause de mes chers petiots, mais je me rattrappe aujourd'hui sans faute. J'ai vraiment envie d'avoir de tes nouvelles autrement que par mail... Je t'aime, tu le sais, hein ? Et j'espère bien qu'on va se l'écrire, ce roman à trois avec Tiayel !

**Jessy, Lilou, Oxalyne et Gin**, merci vraiment pour vos rewiews et vos encouragements. Vos messages de soutien concernant mes problèmes m'ont beaucoup touchée. J'espère bien que vous continuerez à me lire !

Message spécial pour **Lumina**: Tu as pris le temps de lire toutes mes fics ? Et tu as tout aimé ? WAOW, la, je suis soufflée ! Tes rewiews m'ont bien fait rire, et surtout, chaud au coeur ! J'espère que tu continueras à lire ! Bises!

J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, si c'est le cas, pardonnez-moi ! ET place à la LECTURE !

**°°°**

**16**

**Et maintenant, qu'allons-nous faire ?**

Assis sur une chaise, au chevet de Draco, Harry regardait pensivement le serpentard dormir.

_-_ _Je… voulais… que… tu… le saches… Harry… Je… Je… t'aime…_

Ces mots, il les entendait sans cesse. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux, et il revoyait le visage tordu de douleur de Draco alors qu'il les prononçait.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? murmura-t-il à l'adresse du blessé inconscient. Qu'est-ce que **_nous_** allons faire, Draco ?

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Pompom, le faisant sursauter. L'infirmière, remarquant son regard inquiet et interrogatif, lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Il a eu beaucoup de chance, dit-elle d'un ton apaisant. Il s'en tire avec seulement deux côtes cassées.

Une vague de colère envahit Harry au souvenir de la tricherie que le serpentard avait tenté de commettre.

- Ce n'est pas cher payé pour cette sale fouine ! gronda-t-il entre ses dents.

Poppy Pomfresh fronça les sourcils.

- Allons, Harry, pas de méchanceté gratuite.

Le gryffondor reporta son regard sur le serpentard et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, toute colère subitement envolée. Ainsi endormi, Draco ressemblait à un ange.

_Apparences trompeuses_, songea le survivant.

Machinalement, sa main caressa une mèche blonde qui jouait sur le front parfait.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il dans un souffle tremblant.

Il avait oublié la présence de cette brave Pompom, qui, se sentant de trop, s'éclipsa sur la pointe des pieds.

Harry ne sut pas exactement combien de temps il resta ainsi, les yeux dans le vague, mais un mouvement et un gémissement de douleur le ramenèrent à la réalité.

- Chut… ne bouge pas ! ordonna-t-il avec douceur au blessé.

Les yeux gris stupéfaits de Draco se posèrent sur lui.

- Ha… Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Avant que le gryffondor n'ait eu le temps de répondre, il reprit avec malveillance :

- Tu es venu t'assurer que j'étais bel et bien à l'article de la mort ? Et bien, navré, Potty, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite !

Harry serra ses poings si forts que les jointures blanchirent.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas possible de discuter calmement avec toi ? fit-il rageusement. Pourquoi est-ce que ça se termine toujours en bagarre !

- Parce que nous sommes ennemis, Potter !

- A qui la faute ?

- A toi, sombre crétin ! Tu as refusé mon amitié !

Harry dévisagea son adversaire, incrédule.

- Alors, nous y voilà ? demanda-t-il. On en revient encore et toujours la ? Tout ça, c'est uniquement parce que j'ai refusé de te serrer la main en première année !

Draco détourna le regard, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Merlin ! Mais on était des gosses ! explosa Harry. On a presque sept ans de plus, maintenant ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point c'est con comme attitude !

Le blond renifla dédaigneusement.

- Je te rassure, tu es aussi puéril que moi, Potter !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Que nous aurions pu enterrer la hache de guerre lorsque j'ai rejoint l'ordre, et que tu as refusé.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de se sentir gêné.

- Tu ne me l'as jamais explicitement demandé ! affirma-t-il avec une totale mauvaise foi.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, excédé, et lui tourna le dos, lui signifiant son congé.

- Nous n'avons pas terminé notre conversation, Malfoy ! explosa Harry, que cette attitude de souverain chassant l'un de ses sujets irritait au plus haut point.

Fort heureusement, le retour de Mme Pomfresh dispensa le serpentard de répondre et par la même occasion, la discussion de s'envenimer.

- Ah ! sourit-elle. Mon malade est réveillé. Bien, je vais vous examiner.

- Potter, tu sors ! ordonna Draco d'un ton glacial.

Harry se sentit rougir.

- Heu… oui, bien sur !

- Vous pourrez revenir dès que j'aurai terminé, Harry ! lui proposa gentiment Poppy.

Harry hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement, tandis que Draco fusillait du regard l'infirmière, laquelle n'y prêta absolument aucune attention.

Elle examina attentivement le blond coléreux, lui massa les côtes avec une potion réparatrice, et lui adressa un sourire amusé.

- On peut dire qu'il a eu peur pour vous !

Draco la fixa d'un œil intrigué et condescendant.

- Saint Potter, inquiet pour moi ? Il a cru m'avoir tué ou quoi ?

Les doigts de fée courant sur ses côtes douloureuses lui apportaient un bien-être exquis. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, savourant le massage, détendu.

- Non, en fait, il a surtout été très troublé par votre déclaration d'amour, affirma Poppy.

Le blond rouvrit les yeux illico, tout en sursautant violemment.

- Oh, je vous ai fait mal ? demanda l'infirmière, navrée.

- Heu… non… Vous pouvez répéter ? J'ai dit quoi à Potter ?

Poppy lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux.

- Oh, ça ? dit-elle. En fait, vous lui avez dit que vous l'aimiez.

Draco se sentit devenir livide. En même temps, les souvenirs lui revinrent avec une précision quasi clinique.

- Oh, merde ! murmura-t-il.

Il avait avoué son amour à Potter ! Et devant quasiment toute l'école ! Sa réputation était **fou-tue** !

_Réfléchis, Dray, réfléchis ! Tu étais sous l'influence du kiriseth lorsque tu as dit ça… Ouais, ça pourrait passer comme excuse. Un peu limite, mais ça pourrait passer…_

Poppy, totalement inconsciente des pensées du jeune homme, venait de terminer son massage.

- Et si vous voulez mon avis, dit-elle, il était plus que temps que vous admettiez enfin la vérité !

Sur le seuil de la chambre, elle se retourna et reprit :

- Bien, je vais vous laisser discuter tous les deux. Vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire…

Avant que Draco n'ait eu le temps d'émettre la moindre protestation, elle était sortie, laissant la place à un Harry un peu... embarrassé.

Un silence rempli de malaise s'instaura entre les deux jeunes gens, que le blond finit par rompre d'une voix rauque.

- Tu sais, Potter… Lorsque l'on est sous l'emprise d'une quelconque potion, du style… _kiriseth_… on peut dire et faire un peu… n'importe quoi…

- Tu veux dire que lorsque tu as essayé de glisser ce **_Déglinguetout_** sur mon balai, tu étais déjà drogué au _Kiriseth_ ?

- Heu… non.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit tranquillement Harry.

- Je n'ai pas pu, avoua Draco dans un souffle.

- Comment ?

- Je n'ai pas pu. Je voulais vraiment mettre ce truc sur ton balai, mais au dernier moment, je n'y suis pas arrivé. J'ai compris que je voulais gagner à la loyale. Et puis, je me suis déconcentré, je l'ai lâché et il s'est accroché à mon éclair de feu. Et je me suis pris ce maudit cognard! C'est d'un ridicule !

Il avait l'air si dégoûté que Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

- Vas-y, fiche-toi de moi !

- Je ne vais quand même pas pleurer !

Un autre silence, puis le gryffondor reprit timidement :

- Tu te rappelles ce que tu as dit lorsque Pompom t'a donné le _Kiriseth_ ?

C'était le moment de vérité. Draco déglutit péniblement, et plongea ses deux ardoises dans les émeraudes de Harry.

- Et bien, en fait, je me rappelle… que j'ai dit…

Il s'interrompit, troublé.

- Oui ? souffla doucement le survivant.

- Je me rappelle…

- …

- …

- … ?

Harry était littéralement suspendu à ses lèvres.

- J'ai dit… quelque chose comme…

Draco ne put soutenir davantage le regard du gryffondor.

- Enfin… j'ai dit… **"AÏE !"** … Du moins, je crois…

Harry détourna les yeux pour que Draco n'y lise pas son immense déception.

- Oui, répondit-il, tu as dit "Aïe !", tu devais beaucoup souffrir…

Les deux adolescents se turent une minute.

- Il n'y a plus rien à ajouter, hein, Harry ? demanda soudain Draco, angoissé.

- Non, Draco… je crois que nous en avons fini.

Aucun des deux ne sembla se rendre compte qu'il venait d'appeler l'autre par son prénom. Harry ouvrit la porte pour quitter la pièce, et avec un sourire triste, murmura doucement à son homologue :

- Repose-toi bien, Dray.

La porte se referma, et son claquement sec sembla soudain peser très lourd sur le cœur du serpentard silencieux.

**°°°**

**A suivre… Je sais, je sais, je suis sadique ! Arrêtez de vous répéter ! A Lundi prochain !**


	18. La, tu nous crois maintenant ?

**A menteur, menteur et demi !**

**Disclaimer** : Ben, tout à JKR, comme d'habitude !

**Résumé** : Leurs amis respectifs se demandent dans quelle mesure leur haine mutuelle ne cache pas un sentiment plus tendre… et décident de les forcer à l'avouer ! C'est sans compter la mauvaise foi sans limites des deux principaux intéressés !

**Note de l'auteuze : Je suis très sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière, et de ne pas avoir répondu à toutes les rewiews avant de poster ce chapitre, mais… les emmerdements se suivent et ne se ressemblent pas ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'en ai marre de cette p----n d'année 2005 ! Toute la famille a passé le début des vacances en tombant malade ! Mes enfants avec un gastro, mon mari une grippe et moi une angine ! Enfin, bref, je vous souhaite mes meilleurs vœux à toutes et à tous pour cette nouvelle année ! (En espérant qu'elle s'annonce meilleure que 2005… lol)**

**°°°**

**17**

**Là, tu nous crois, maintenant ?**

Les yeux mi-clos, Draco tentait vainement de trouver le sommeil lorsque Pansy et Blaise, qui avaient fini de souper, vinrent lui rendre une petite visite.

- On passe un moment avant le couvre-feu, expliqua Blaise avec un clin d'œil.

Draco eut un demi-sourire en voyant ses deux amis la main dans la main.

- Alors, comment va, Dray ?

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux, enfonçant plus profondément sa tête dans l'oreiller.

- Merveilleusement bien, répondit-il avec ironie. Je me suis ridiculisé devant toute l'école, les serpentards ont encore perdu face à ces saletés de gryffondors, et… j'ai avoué à Potter que je l'aimais ! Oui, vraiment, tout va pour le mieux !

Il avait l'air si furieux que Pansy et Blaise furent incapable de retenir un éclat de rire.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, fit malicieusement la jeune fille, ça fait un moment que toute l'école s'en doutait !

- Mais leurs soupçons se sont confirmés le jour de la fameuse visite dans la galerie sombre ! le taquina Blaise.

Draco fit la grimace, mi-amusé, mi-agacé.

- Bah ! Quand on a connu le pire, c'est que le meilleur ne tardera pas à arriver ! conclut-il avec philosophie.

- Et le meilleur… ce serait Harry Potter ? demanda finement Pansy.

Le visage du jeune blond se crispa aussitôt.

- Non, affirma-t-il d'un ton sec. Potter et moi-même avons décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas aller plus loin.

Pansy et Blaise ne purent que le fixer, bouche bée.

- Pas possible d'être aussi con ! souffla Pansy, médusée.

Quant à Blaise, il fut loin d'être aussi mesuré.

- Merlin ! Mais c'est pas croyable ! Mais vous jouez à "qui est le plus débile des deux", c'est ça !

Le serpentard était furieux. Il écumait littéralement.

- Mais… mais… Blaise, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda Draco, stupéfait par cette sortie imprévue.

- Il me prend que j'en ai marre ! Ça fait des semaines qu'on se casse le cul pour vous caser ensemble, mais non ! Il faut que ces messieurs fassent les fiers et laissent parler leur putain d'orgueil plutôt que leur cœur !

- Chéri, calme-toi, murmura Pansy d'un ton apaisant.

- Ras-le bol de me calmer ! explosa Blaise. C'est pas possible ! Vous croyez que l'amour, ça se trouve sous les sabots d'un cheval ! Mais merde, ça se conquiert, l'amour, ça s'entretient ! C'est précieux, l'amour ! Et vous deux, vous le refusez alors qu'il est la, juste sous le bout de votre nez !

Le serpentard brun s'interrompit, à bout de souffle. Pansy et Draco le regardaient avec la plus profonde stupéfaction.

- Waow, Blaise, fit la jeune fille, ahurie. Toi, toujours si calme… Quand tu t'énerves, ça déménage !

Le jeune homme rougit, un peu calmé.

- Et depuis quand es-tu devenu le champion des sentiments ? demanda Draco d'un ton mordant, une fois l'effet de surprise dissipé.

- Depuis que je suis moi-même amoureux.

La calme réponse cloua le bec du prince des serpentards.

- Je ne peux pas, Blaise, reprit-il après un moment de silence.

- Mais pourquoi ? insista Pansy. Tu l'aimes et il t'aime, alors où est le problème ?

- Il ne m'aime pas.

- Bien sur que si ! affirma la jeune fille.

Draco secoua négativement la tête.

- Il a eu une liaison avec le professeur Snape. Et il l'aime toujours.

- Mais non, tu n'as rien compris ! C'est fini entre lui et Snape ! fit Blaise d'un ton pressant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que l'**_Amor_** **_Veritas_** a révélé…

- Oh, par Merlin ! s'écria Pansy avec véhémence. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne s'est jeté sur Snape que pour éviter de se jeter sur toi !

- Je n'en suis pas si sur…

Blaise et sa petite amie échangèrent un regard excédé. Tant de mauvaise foi était-elle possible ! Mais que fallait-il donc faire pour briser cette maudite carapace !

- Très bien, reprit la jeune fille, jouant son va-tout. Et si on te prouve qu'il est amoureux de toi ?

Dray croisa les bras, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

- Je demande à voir !

- Et bien, tu verras ! riposta Blaise. Tu peux marcher ?

- J'ai deux côtes cassées, je ne suis pas encore impotent !

Le blond était franchement vexé.

- On vient te chercher ce soir vers minuit. Ne t'endors pas ! conclut Pansy, amusée.

**§**

A minuit moins cinq minutes, quatre comploteurs bien décidés à mettre un point final à leur plan se glissèrent subrepticement dans l'infirmerie silencieuse.

Draco s'était rendormi. Sa respiration paisible en attestait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Hermione, décontenancée.

- On n'a pas le choix, répondit Blaise. On le réveille. Y en a marre de les voir tourner autour du pot !

Ainsi fut dit, ainsi fut fait.

Un Draco passablement désorienté et énervé suivit les quatre nouveaux copains. Mais pour autant qu'il soit dans les vapes, notre prince des serpents avait tout de même des yeux pour voir, et il ne manqua pas de questionner ses deux amis sur la présence (fort inopportune à son avis) des deux gryffondors.

Il s'ensuivit une discussion des plus houleuses, qui manqua de peu les faire repérer par Rusard et Miss Teigne, et d'ou s'échappèrent quelques paroles malheureuses ("Bordel, mais vous vous prenez pour qui à vouloir organiser ma vie et celle de Potter !" "Si on vous avait laissé faire, on y serait encore !" "Putain, vous faites chier ! Mêlez-vous de vos oignons !" "Draco, bon sang ! Calme-toi !" "Allez vous faire voir !") et autres joyeusetés.

Cependant, après avoir remis les pendules à l'heure, les quatre fantastiques, devenus le club des cinq, arrivèrent bientôt en vue de la chambre du préfet en chef des gryffondors.

- On a du bol, murmura Ron après un rapide examen de la porte, il a oublié d'insonoriser la pièce !

Draco croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Et maintenant ?

- On attend, répondit tranquillement Hermione.

Une petite heure s'écoula dans le silence le plus total, uniquement ponctué par un échange de regards noirs, et par les soupirs de plus en plus énervés du décidément pas très patient Malfoy junior.

Mais au moment où ce dernier, que ses côtes douloureuses commençaient à rappeler à l'ordre, allait signifier à chacun son congé et renvoyer chacun dans ses pénates, un changement significatif de la situation le força à rester.

Harry poussa soudain un gémissement.

Bientôt suivi d'un autre.

Extrêmement… explicites.

Chacun des membres du petit groupe sentit soudain ses oreilles chauffer. Mais ce fut pire lorsque le gryffondor endormi se mit à parler à haute et intelligible voix.

- Draco… écoute-moi…

Draco, furieux, pointa un doigt accusateur sur ses quatre compagnons.

- C'est encore une de vos blagues ! Vous voulez me piéger ! Il est réveillé, c'est ça, hein !

Hermione ouvrit précautionneusement la porte et lui fit signe de se rapprocher.

- La, tu nous crois, maintenant ? chuchota-t-elle.

Etalé au milieu du lit, Harry dormait comme un ange, affalé sur les draps, un sourire aux lèvres et… uniquement paré d'un boxer noir.

A cette vision divine, Draco déglutit péniblement.

Le survivant serra soudain son oreiller contre lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Dray… écoute-moi…

- Mais on écoute, murmura Pansy, émoustillée. On ne fait même que ça…

Le dénommé "Dray" lui jeta un coup d'œil furieux, qui la fit taire illico.

- Ça ne veut rien dire, grommela-t-il avec la plus parfaite mauvaise foi, il peut très bien connaître d'autres Draco.

- Mais bien sur ! riposta Hermione, sarcastique. Il faut dire que c'est un prénom **_tellement_** courant !

Un autre gémissement se fit entendre.

Suivi d'un murmure d'une tendresse confondante.

- Draco… mon amour… je t'aime… Prends-moi !

L'intéressé se figea, le visage rougissant sous les regards amusés de ses compagnons.

Calmement, il referma la porte de la chambre, se racla la gorge et lança à la cantonade :

- Heu… à votre avis, ce sont les Faucons Noirs ou les Loups Hurlants qui vont remporter le championnat de quidditch, cette année ?

Inutile de préciser que sa piètre tentative pour changer de conversation tomba carrément à plat…

**°°°**

**A suivre… L'avant-dernier chapitre de cette tumultueuse… heu… romance ?**


	19. La fugue d'Harry

**A menteur, menteur et demi !**

**Disclaimer** : Ben, tout à JKR, comme d'habitude !

**Résumé** : Leurs amis respectifs se demandent dans quelle mesure leur haine mutuelle ne cache pas un sentiment plus tendre… et décident de les forcer à l'avouer ! C'est sans compter la mauvaise foi sans limites des deux principaux intéressés !

**°°°**

**18**

**La fugue d'Harry**

L'intuition de Harry travaillait à pleine vitesse lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre ce matin-la, et elle lui soufflait que quelque chose de très embarrassant s'était produit pendant la nuit. Quelque chose d'autre que le fait de se réveiller avec une superbe carte d'Angleterre sur les draps, bien entendu.

Lorsqu'il longea la galerie des portraits pour se rendre au réfectoire, son malaise s'accentua.

Il se passait **_vraiment_** quelque chose d'anormal.

Les tableaux évitaient son regard.

Et les habituelles conversations entre eux s'étaient tues dès qu'il avait fait son apparition.

- D'accord, dit-il à haute voix. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La question fut posée à son alter ego pastel, devant lequel il s'était arrêté net. Celui-ci prit une belle teinte carmin et se détourna en sifflotant.

- Heu… faut que j'y aille !

- Harry James Potter ! interpella le préfet en chef des gryffondors d'un ton sans appel. Toi et moi nous n'avons jamais été des lâches ! On a supporté les Dursley, on a affronté et vaincu Voldemort, alors tu ne commenceras pas à fuir maintenant !

- Il a raison, mon Riry d'amour, fit le portrait de Draco.

Harry grimaça. Plaise au ciel que le vrai Draco Malfoy ne l'appelle jamais ainsi ! Il en mourrait de honte... sinon de ridicule !

- Il faut vraiment que je le lui dise ? murmura le portrait du survivant d'un ton pas très rassuré.

La galerie entière acquiesça bruyamment.

- Me dire quoi ? gronda Harry, mais les tableaux l'ignorèrent totalement, plongés dans leur conversation.

- Sinon, continua sentencieusement une madone à l'enfant, il va se ridiculiser.

Les autres peintures approuvèrent vigoureusement.

Le portrait du survivant inspira profondément.

- Bon, okay, je me lance…

Il gonfla ses joues et débita d'une traite :

- Lanuitdernièret'asencorefaitdesrêvescochonst'asavouétonamouràdracoetilatoutentendu.

Harry écarquilla des yeux stupéfaits.

- Heu… Pardon, tupeux répéter plus lentement, s'il te plait ?

- La… nuit… dernière… tu… as… encore… fait… des… rêves… cochons…

- Plus vite, bon sang !

- T'es chiant, faudrait savoir !

La copie de Draco, agacée, décida brusquement qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à cette scène pour le moins stupide.

- Pendant la nuit, tu as refait un rêve cochon et tu as avoué ton amour pour Draco. Le truc, c'est que le vrai Dray était derrière la porte de ta chambre et qu'il a tout entendu !

Le souffle coupé, au bord de l'apoplexie, Harry dévisagea la peinture du blond.

- Désolé, fit ce dernier d'un ton gêné, conscient qu'il était peut-être allé un peu loin.

- C'est pas possible, balbutia le survivant. Oh, non ! Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar !

Il s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, horrifié, ignorant les tableaux, qui le rappelaient à corps et à cris.

Lorsqu'il arriva en bas du grand escalier, il se mit à courir, sans en avoir vraiment conscience. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête : s'éloigner au plus vite de Poudlard…

**§**

La disparition du survivant ne fut découverte que deux heures plus tard, lorsque Hermione et Ron, intrigués de ne l'avoir vu ni au petit déjeuner, ni en cours de potions, allèrent frapper à la porte de sa chambre, le croyant malade.

Un branle-bas général poussa tous les élèves et les professeurs à rechercher le garçon qui a survécu. Mais hélas, il fallut se rendre à l'évidence : il avait bel et bien quitté l'enceinte de l'école.

- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! lança Pansy à Draco avec une mauvaise foi typiquement serpentarde. Si tu ne l'avais pas complètement déboussolé avec ton attitude débile, on n'en serait pas la !

Outré, le blond allait vertement répliquer lorsqu'il remarqua que son alter ego, du haut de son cadre, lui faisait de larges signaux pour attirer son attention.

Il le rejoignit à grands pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il d'un ton tranchant.

- Je sais pourquoi il est parti.

Draco sursauta violemment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me le dire !

- Tu promets de ne pas te mettre en colère ?

- Je ne promets rien du tout ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait !

Le préfet en chef des serpentards était vraiment furieux contre sa copie.

- D'accord, d'accord ! tempéra l'autre. Je t'explique : ce matin, nous, les portraits, on a dit à Harry qu'il avait avoué son amour pour toi pendant son sommeil, et que tu avais tout entendu. Voilà, c'est tout !

- **C'EST TOUT !**

Le hurlement de rage du prince des serpentards retentit dans la galerie, imposant immédiatement silence à tout le monde.

- **MAIS VOUS ÊTES MALADES !** Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de lui balancer ça comme ça, sans aucune précaution ! Je me demande si en vous peignant, ils n'ont pas oublié de rajouter un zeste d'intelligence ! Et dire que j'allais aborder le sujet, ce matin, moi !

Les deux portraits, tout penauds, ne pipaient pas mot, attendant que l'orage se calme un tant soit peu.

Le regard profondément méprisant, Draco demanda à la copie de Harry :

- Ou est-il ?

- Mais… euh… en fait…

- **OU EST-IL ?**

- Mais… j'en sais rien.

- **TU ES LUI, BON SANG, ALORS NE JOUE PAS AU CON AVEC MOI ! **hurla Draco de toute la puissance de ses poumons.

La grosse dame qui gardait l'entrée des quartiers des gryffondors jeta au portrait terrorisé du jeune brun un regard sévère.

- La, il n'a pas tort, jeune homme. Vous êtes à même d'anticiper ses réactions. Alors, aidez-le, bon sang !

Tout tremblant, Harry bis finit par obtempérer.

- Je pense qu'il est allé se saouler aux "_Trois balais_".

Deux minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée claquait violemment sur un Draco Malfoy excédé et au comble de l'inquiétude.

Personne ne songea à le suivre.

Les deux ennemis avaient besoin d'un tête à tête et d'une franche explication pour dénouer enfin cette inextricable situation…

Néanmoins, les discussions allèrent bon train entre les élèves des différentes maisons, tant et si bien que Rusard en profita pour prendre les paris sur la durée de vie de ce couple si chaotique et si controversé.

Du côté des professeurs, le champagne coula à flot, notamment dans les cachots. Sibylle Trelawney avait **"vu"** que les deux enfants terribles de Poudlard allaient devenir les plus célèbres amoureux du monde magique.

Et pour une fois, Severus et Remus pensaient qu'elle pourrait bien avoir raison…

Après tout, on ne peut pas se tromper tout le temps.

N'est-ce pas ?

**°°°**

**Suite et fin au prochain chapitre. Non, promis, pas de Riry bourré, ce coup-ci ! Ah, ça me fait quelque chose de penser que j'ai terminé cette fic… Bisouilles à toutes (et à tous ?)…**


	20. C'était pas si compliqué !

**A menteur, menteur et demi !**

**Disclaimer **: Ben, tout à JKR, comme d'habitude !

**Résumé** : Leurs amis respectifs se demandent dans quelle mesure leur haine mutuelle ne cache pas un sentiment plus tendre… et décident de les forcer à l'avouer ! C'est sans compter la mauvaise foi sans limites des deux principaux intéressés !

**Pour vous remercier de vos rewiews, de votre patience, de votre gentillesse et de vos encouragements sans faille, je vous met le dernier chapitre en même temps que l'avant-dernier. ET MEILLEURS VŒUX POUR CETTE NOUVELLE ANNEE !**

**°°°**

**19**

**C'était pas si compliqué !**

Attablé aux "_Trois balais_", en pleine crise de déprime, Harry Potter avait quasiment piqué du nez dans son verre de… jus de tomate.

Le jeune homme avait un moment caressé l'idée de boire de l'alcool, mais le souvenir de précédentes migraines après quelques cuites mémorables lui en avait ôté l'envie.

Tony, le barman, avait tout de suite vu que ça n'allait pas, et lui offrit généreusement une écoute attentive.

Sans en avoir vraiment envie, Harry se retrouva en plein déballage. Il relata au fin psychologue (tout barman se doit d'en être un !) les dernières semaines à Poudlard, et les bouleversements survenus dans son existence.

Tout en préparant quelques cocktails, Tony esquissait de temps à autre un petit sourire rempli de compréhension à l'adresse du jeune homme.

Quand il eut fini, ce dernier se sentit soulagé. Oh bien sur, il pouvait parler de tout ça avec Nérina, mais Tony, lui, était un homme, et qui plus est, il était gay. Harry était vraiment curieux d'avoir son avis sur ce qui lui arrivait.

- C'est très simple, expliqua le barman, votre subconscient vous révèle par l'intermédiaire de vos rêves ce que votre conscient refuse d'accepter.

- Et alors ?

- Alors, deux solutions : ou vous laissez couler en espérant que ça se tasse, ou…

- Ou ?

- Ou vous arrêtez de jouer au mariol une bonne fois pour toutes et vous tentez le coup en lui avouant vos sentiments.

Harry demeura silencieux.

- Vous n'êtes plus les deux gamins que vous étiez il y a presque sept ans, reprit calmement Tony. Vous avez grandi, mûri, vécu la guerre et combattu. Vous êtes deux hommes, et pourtant vous vous comportez encore comme deux gosses ! Incroyable, non ?

En écoutant le discours de Tony, Harry comprenait peu à peu la vérité. Ils étaient deux adultes, certes, mais au niveau de leur relation l'un envers l'autre, Draco et lui en étaient restés au stade de l'enfance.

Ils ne pourraient s'appartenir l'un l'autre que lorsqu'ils auraient enfin surmonté ça.

Et le meilleur moyen était de s'avouer leurs sentiments mutuels.

Un frisson parcourut soudain l'échine du gryffondor. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Draco l'avait rejoint. Il le ressentait dans toutes les fibres de son être.

Le visage rougissant, il sentit un déplacement d'air, et comprit que le blond venait de s'installer sur le siège à côté du sien.

Croisant le regard complice de Tony, Harry chuchota d'une voix mourante :

- **_IL_** est à côté de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Tony hocha affirmativement la tête, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, et les quitta pour aller servir un client, tout en leur jetant avec un clin d'œil :

- Quel couple vous feriez, tous les deux, si vous étiez en permanence endormis ou drogués au _kiriseth_ !

Avec un gémissement d'agonie, Harry enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

- Potter, ça devient ridicule ! fit soudain la voix traînante de Draco. Regarde-moi, au moins !

Harry, toujours caché dans ses mains, hocha négativement la tête.

- Harry, regarde-moi, s'il te plait.

Nouvel hochement de tête négatif.

- Bordel, Potter ! Tu te décides à obéir ou je te roule une pelle devant tout le monde !

Le brun pesa le pour et le contre (l'idée était malgré tout bien tentante), puis se tourna avec un soupir vers son homologue serpentard, son cœur battant à grands coups redoublés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_Toi_, faillit répondre Draco, mais il se contenta de dire :

- Il faut qu'on discute.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi !

- Ne joue pas les autruches, s'il te plait ! asséna froidement le blond. C'est fini, ce temps-la !

Harry évitait soigneusement son regard.

- Ne me fuis pas, Harry, murmura Draco d'un ton pressant. Il est temps de mettre un terme àtoute cette mauvaise foi!

Et il rapprocha leurs deux tabourets. Tony observait tout ce petit manège avec amusement.

- Draco, je n'ai fait que rêver…

- Et tu as rêvé de moi.

- D'accord ! Toi, je présume que ça ne t'est jamais arrivé de rêver de ma petite personne !

Draco préféra ne pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain glissant et revint à ce qui le préoccupait.

- Toujours est-il, Potter, que tu as dit…

- Je n'ai rien dit de plus, ni de moins, que ce que toi-même tu as dit après ton accident pendant le match ! le coupa Harry, indigné.

Le serpentard soupira.

- En effet, dit-il.

Les deux adolescents se turent quelques instants, puis Harry reprit à voix basse :

- Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous ne pouvons plus continuer comme avant.

- Tu as raison, admit Harry d'un ton malheureux.

Draco eut un sourire amusé devant son expression façon "_puppy dog eyes_".

- C'est si pénible que ça, Harry, d'admettre que nous avons des… sentiments l'un pour l'autre ? demanda-t-il d'un ton voilé.

Le gryffondor eut un rictus amer.

- Après nous être bagarrés pendant des années comme des chiffonniers, en effet, c'est dur à admettre…

- Et pourtant, reprit Draco, pensif. J'ai positivement adoré toutes ces années. J'ai adoré le fait que tu sois la dernière personne à qui je pense en m'endormant, et la première en me réveillant.

Le regard émeraude croisa le regard ardoise, empli de douceur.

- Quand j'y réfléchis, les meilleurs moments de ma vie sont ceux ou je me dispute avec toi, Harry.

Durant une fraction de seconde, les deux jeunes gens se figèrent, tous deux stupéfaits : le gryffondor, d'entendre ces paroles, et le serpentard, de les avoir prononcées.

Puis Harry n'hésita plus, et se jeta voracement sur les lèvres de Draco.

Manquant de peu basculer en arrière, le blond referma les bras sur le brun et lui rendit avec passion son baiser.

Un baiser qui s'éternisa et dans lequel chacun fit passer ses sentiments les plus profonds, son désir de l'autre et son amour pour lui. Mais alors qu'il se faisait plus violent, plus intense, Draco se détacha, le souffle coupé.

- Heu… on se calme… je crois qu'on ne sait pas trop ou ça nous entraîne, tout ça !

- Au plumard ! fit tranquillement le barman, qui essuyait magiquement les verres tout en se rinçant l'oeil.

Et l'ensemble de la clientèle des "_Trois Balais_", qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène, éclata de rire. Envahi par un élan de tendresse, Draco vit son petit gryffondor personnel prendre une belle teinte de tomate bien mûre.

- Je t'aime, Harry.

Le survivant inspira profondément, avant de se jeter à l'eau à son tour.

- Et je t'aime aussi, Draco.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements, de vivats et de sifflements ponctua cette déclaration mutuelle.

- Rentrons, fit Draco en se levant. On manque singulièrement d'intimité, ici.

Il entoura d'un bras possessif la taille de Harry et tous deux sortirent de la taverne. Le gryffondor enfouit son visage dans le cou de son compagnon, mordillant la peau tendre.

- J'ai bien cru que tu ne te déciderais jamais, souffla-t-il.

- Et pourquoi aurais-je du faire le premier pas ? sourit Draco.

- Heu… je ne sais pas… Parce que tu as été odieux, ces dernières années ?

- Dis donc ! Qui a refusé de me serrer la main !

- _Mea culpa, mea culpa_ ! rit Harry en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

Draco sourit, et ils échangèrent un long regard avant de transplaner dans le jardin de l'école.

Ils savaient qu'une fois leur relation révélée au grand jour, personne n'allait les lâcher. Après tant de mauvaise foi et de négation concernant leurs sentiments, leurs amis respectifs allaient très certainement leur en faire baver.

Mais peu importait les moqueries.

Ils étaient ensemble, le reste n'avait aucune importance.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent une fois encore, leurs yeux se fermèrent, et ils oublièrent tout dans ce nouveau baiser.

De ce fait, aucun des deux amoureux n'eut conscience de la présence des élèves et des professeurs de Poudlard, le nez collé aux vitres pour les observer, ni de l'immense clameur de joie qui secoua les bâtiments jusqu'à les faire trembler sur leurs fondations.

Ils avaient bien d'autres choses à penser…

**FIN**

**°°°**

**Voilà, "A menteur, menteur et demi", c'est terminé. Dire que je me sens un peu triste est un euphémisme. Ils vont me manquer, ces satanés persos, mais j'ai de plus en plus la tentation d'utiliser les miens pour de nouvelles histoires.**

**Merci de m'avoir suivie dans ce délire (la plus longue fic que j'ai écrite, à ce jour) et surtout, merci pour vos rewiews et vos encouragements.**

**Enormes bises, en espérant que cette fin vous plaira.**

**Ivrian, le 10/01/2006**


End file.
